Frak Deculture
by ReddyRedWolf
Summary: NBSG/Reimagined Battlestar Galactica x Macross crossover The Colonial Refugee Fleet encounters the 37th Long Range Emigration Fleet Macross 7. Frak! Deculture!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica.**

**History of the New United Nations and the Twelve Colonies of Kobol**

* * *

**New United Nations**

**1999**

Supervision Army gunship crashes on the Pacific island South Ataria, Japan, Earth.

Alerting humanity of the existence extraterrestrial life. This leads in countries around the world to create a united government and begin the reconstruction of the alien ship designated Alien Ship One, ASS-1. Countries militaries are reorganized into one military organization, UN Forces, as preparation for first contact.

Overtechnology is reversed engineered from the ASS-1 leading to space ship and variable fighter development.

Some object to a united government creating an alliance known as the Anti-UN thus the conflict known as the Unification Wars start.

**2007 **

The Anti-UN is mostly defeated.

**2008**

The AFOS incident also known as the Birdman incident occurs on the Pacific island Mayan, involving a Protoculture artifact.

**2009 **

At the launch of the SDF-1 Macross first contact with the giant warrior race Zentradi and the start of Space War 1.

**2010 **

Space War 1 ends. UN Spacy under Captain Bruno Global and 67th Zentradi Adoclass Fleet under Commander Vrlithwai Kradanik form an alliance to stop Gorg Bodolzaa's threat to destroy Earth and humanity.

Legendary songstress Lin Minmay song creates Culture Shock among the Zentradi leading to the defeat of Gorg Bodolzaa's main fleet. A pyrrhic victory as billions on both sides are casualties. Leaving only an excess of a million human survivors.

Establishment of the New United Nations Government between humans and Zentradi allies.. Most Zentradi opt to live peacefully with humanity rediscovering culture. Most shrinking themselves to miclone size.

**2011 **

With information provided by Exsedol Folmo that there are 2000 plus Bodol sized uncultured Zentradi fleets and the Supervision Army out there Admiral Bruno Global initiates the colonization plan to spread humanity so they won't be in danger of extinction by staying on one planet.

**2012 **

The launch of the first colonization ship Megaroad-1 escorted by one Zentradi Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-Class Fleet Command Battleship. Commanded by Space War 1 hero Captain Misa Hayase Ichigyo. Among the Megaroad-1's passengers are Skull Squadron Leader Hikaru Ichigyo, his daughter with Captain Misa Ichigyo, Miku Ichigyo , and Lin Minmay. More Megaroad Class colonization ships went into production.

**2014 **

Launch of Megaroad 2 and Megaroad 3 fleets.

**2013 **

An inhabitable planet is discovered 11.7 light years from the Solar System in the Groombridge 1816 Star System by Megaroad-4 colonization fleet. It is named "Eden" and colonization begins.

At the galactic rim New UN makes first contact with the Zolan race.

**2016 **

Vrlithwai Kradanik is given the position of Supreme Commander of UN Spacy. Contact with Megaroad-1 colonization fleet is lost.

Zentradi Bilra fleet joins New UN, becoming the start of the private military contractor Strategic Military Services. A transportation escort business owned by Richard Bilrer.

**2022**

Planet Zola joins the New UN Government.

**2025 **

Megaroad-13 discovers an inhabitable planet near the center of the Milky Way Galaxy. The mission names the planet's system Varauta and immigration begins.

**2031 **New Macross Class colonization fleets starts production. Larger than the Megaroad class. Macross 1 long range emigration colonization fleet leaves Earth.

**2038 **

Macross 7 long range emigration colonization fleet is launched from Earth.

**2040 **

Super Nova competition is conducted at New Edwards Test Flight Center between Shinsei Indutries' YF-19 and General Galaxy's YF-21 for the next UN Spacy main variable fighter.

Illegal bio-neural chips are installed on virtual AI idol Sharon Apple and the prototype unmanned AI fighter X-9 Ghost, leading to the Sharon Apple Incident on the 30th anniversary celebration of the end of Space War 1.

**2043 **

The Varauta research fleet surveys an "ice planet" in the system, scientists discover a mysterious energy field underneath the ice surface. With an undisturbed legacy of Protoculture apparently inside the field, a field-deactivation experiment is begun.The field strength drops and Protodevlin are awakened, starting with Ivan Gunther. Megaroad 13 Varauta colony is taken over. Its citizens are brainwashed into the Protodevlin's new Supervision Army.

**2045 **

Macross 7 long range emigration fleet encounter Protodevlin forces. The Protodevlin War starts. Fire Bomber rock band member Nekki Basara, a pacifist, flies his VF-19 Custom "Fire Valkyrie" in the middle of battle singing.

**2046**

Macross 5 fleet, an all Zentradi colony fleet, destroyed on planet Lux, its citizens taken captive by the Protodevlin.

Macross 7 fleet forced to land on Lux by Protodevlin forces.

Song energy technology developed by Dr. Chiba and civilian squadron Sound Force composed of Fire Bomber band members is commissioned.

Upon seeing effectiveness of Sound Force , UN Spacy expands Operation M commissioning the Jamming Bird squadron.

Protoculture ruins on Lux are discovered revealing the history of the Protoculture as well the origins of the Zentradi and Protodevlin.

The rise and fall of the Stellar Republic and the Protoculture civil war using Zentradi warriors.

It is revealed that the Protodevlin are extra-dimensional entities that feed on Spiritia, taking over one of the Protoculture factions biological weapons, Evil series, as their bodies. A result of their attempt to use super dimensional energy organs to power their bio weapons. Only Anima Spiritia can stop the Protodevlin.

Macross 7 fleet manages to escape Lux's destruction by the Protodevlin Gigil.

Later Macross 7 fleet encounters a uncultured Zentradi Meltran fleet led by Commander Chlore. War is avoided because of Nekki Basara's singing Culture Shocking the Meltran fleet. Leading to a peace treaty and Chlore's fleet joining the New United Nations to benefit from culture. The Protodevlin War was put to an end as Nekki Basara showed the Protodevlin they can create their own Spiritia and not prey on other lifeforms. Protodevlin leave our galaxy.

All Macross 5 fleet colonists and Megaroad 13 Varauta colonists are freed from the Protodevlins influence.

**2047 **

Idol group Milky Dolls kidnapped by rebel Zentradi. UN Spacy Stealth carrier Vahalla III's VFX squadron rescues them.

Zola Galaxy Patrol arrests Galactic Whale poachers. Zolan scientist Lawrence proves that Galactic Whales are sentient with Nekki Basara's singing. Galactic Whales leave Zola system by folding. The planet Zola's Spiritia regenerates due Galactic Whale cemetery and Nekki Basara's Anima Spiritia.

55th colonization fleet Macross Frontier departs from Earth.

The New Macross Class carrier Battle Macross is completed as a replacement for the destroyed Battle 7 during the end of the Protodevlin War.

Zentradi variant City 5 , the only Macross 5 City left intact and Megaroad 13 join Macross 7 fleet.

City 5's New Macross Class carrier Battle 5, destroyed on Lux, is replaced by Battle Prometheus, also ,which was built on Varautan shipyards.

Chlore's fleet joins the Macross 7 fleet with their own NMC given by the New UN Government. A City 1 class city ship a gift from the recently established planetary Macross 1 colony and a newly built NMC carrier Battle Daedalus, a Macross 13 variant battle section.

**2048 **

117th Research fleet led by Mao Nome aboard the first generation Macross class

SDF-4 Global is lost.

**2051 **

UN Forces William Garland's coup de'tat of Earth fails. Leading to reforms of UN Spacy thus renaming itself New UN Spacy or NUNS.

**2053 **

Zolan scientist Lawrence is named project leader of Zolan Val Elna Expedition by the prestigious Galaxy Academy, funded by the Macross Consortium.

First generation Macross class SDF-3 Alus is the expedition flagship commanded by NUNS Captain Komalia Maria Falayna Jenius. Escort fleet consist of the carriers Algenix, Vahalla III and Saratoga II.

The mission is to find and study Galactic Whales as well as protect them from Whale poachers.

**2059 **

Macross Galaxy idol Sheryl Nome on the last leg of her galactic tour arrive at Macross Frontier.

55th colonization fleet Macross Frontier is attacked by the Vajra.

51st colonization fleet Macross Galaxy is missing due to Vajra attack.

On Galia 4 Macross Frontier idol Ranka Lee pacifies 33rd Zentradi NUNS Marine Division insurrection with Culture Shock.

Missing 117th Research fleet flagship SDF-4 Global found on Galia 4.

Galia 4 with 33rd Zentradi NUNS Marine Division destroyed by Dimension Eater.

Vajra siege Macross Frontier.

* * *

**The Twelve Colonies of Kobol**

_Before Cylon Holocaust : BCH_

**Ancient History**

•Over 17,000 years BCH: A supernova creates the Ionian nebula

•ca. 4,000 years BCH: The Thirteenth Tribe reportedly leaves Kobol and builds the Temple of Five on another planet

•ca. 3,000 years BCH: A beacon is left at the Lion's Head Nebula, later marking the way to Earth. At some undated point, someone travels from Earth to Kobol, passing on information about Earth, including a map of its night sky

•ca. 3,600 years BCH: Pythia records her prophecies

•ca. 2,000 years BCH: The remaining Twelve Tribes leave Kobol

•2,000 years to 52 years BCH: The Twelve Colonies grow and prosper. Each colony acts as a sovereign nation, complete with inter-colonial wars

**Recent Colonial History**

•At least 200 years BCH: Humans develop an immunity to the virus causing Lymphocytic encephalitis

•55 - 52 years BCH: Somewhere during this time, the Cylons are built to aid in hard labor and warfare

•52 years BCH: Cylon revolt starts the first Cylon War

•52 years BCH: Articles of Colonization signed. Formation of the United Colonies of Kobol

•40 years BCH:

Operation Raptor Talon conducted by the Colonial Fleet. Battlestar Columbia destroyed

Armistice ends the Cylon War. Cylons exile themselves from the Twelve Colonies

•6 years BCH: William Adama leads an aborted covert intelligence mission aboard Valkyrie. Daniel Novacek is shot down and captured by the Cylons. Adama and Tigh are subsequently assigned to Galactica

•2 years BCH: Caprica Six begins residence on Caprica , first encounters Dr. Gaius Baltar

**The Second Cylon War and the Holocaust**

The 12 Colonies of Kobol are destroyed by the Cylons.

Battlestar Galactica and the Colonial refugee fleet flee from the Cylons.

Battlestar Pegasus also managed to escape and start a war of attrition with the Cylons

Battlestar Pegasus joins Colonial refugee fleet

Battlestar Valkyrie, formerly Commander Adama's command, also escaped with a blind emergency FTL jump joins the Colonial refugee fleet two years later.

* * *

**Frak Deculture**

**Prologue**

**Deep space… Colonial Refugee Fleet**

**Battlestar Galactica CIC**

_LET'S GO tsukinukeyou ze_

_yume de mita yoake e_

_mada mada tooi kedo_

_MAYBE dou ni ka naru no sa_

_ai ga areba itsu date_

_ore no uta wo kikeba _

_kantan na koto sa _

_futatsu no Heart wo KUROSU saseru nante_

_yozora wo kakeru Love Heart  
_

_moeru omoi wo nosete_

_kanashimi to nikushimi wo uchiotoshite yuke_

_omae no mune ni mo Love Heart  
_

_massugu uketomete destiny_

_nan-oku-kousen no kanata e mo_

_totsugeki Love Heart_

"Sir we appear to be picking some unknown broadcast on the wireless." said Lt. Dualla Galactica's communication officer looking bewildered.

"Is it within the fleet?" Commander Adama looking concerned. Col Tigh beside him

"Sir it's not from the fleet. I don't think it's even Colonial"

Dualla plays it on speakers

"Put it on speaker"

_LET'S DANCE hoshi-tachi mo utau_

_isshun datte nagaku dekiru_

_tsubasa wo futtara ROCK WITH ME_

_BABY nan to ka suru kara_

_sono te wo hanasanaide_

_ore no uta wo kiite _

_PAWA- wo dase yo _

_saigo made akiramecha ikenai ze_

_ashita wo kakeru Love Heart  
_

_makka na kiseki wo egaki_

_tokimeki to hohoemi wo baramaite yuke_

_subete no kokoro ni Love Heart  
_

_hibana ga chiri-sou na telepathy_

_afureru omoi wa ryuusenkei_

_totsugeki Love Heart _

"What the frak is that?" exclaims Saul Tigh not understanding the language.

_yozora wo kakeru Love Heart _

_moeru omoi wo nosete_

_kanashimi to nikushimi wo uchiotoshite yuke_

_omae no mune ni mo Love Heart _

_massugu uketomete destiny_

_nan-oku-kousen no kanata e mo_

_totsugeki Love Heart _

_ashita wo kakeru Love Heart _

_makka na kiseki wo egaki_

_tokimeki to hohoemi wo baramaite yuke_

_subete no kokoro ni Love Heart _

_hibana ga chiri-sou na telepathy_

_afureru omoi wa ryuusenkei_

_totsugeki Love Heart  
_

"It's music…. I think." says Adama

* * *

**37****th**** long range colony emigration fleet Macross 7 **

Fleet Captain Maximilian Jenius is in conference with Advisor Exsedol Folmo, Commander Chlore and her advisor Tranquil are projected at the monitor.

"Do we know more about this fleet?" asks Maximilian Jenius

"Other than they've been folding and defolding in and out of our cross-dimensional radar, nothing. Seems they unable to make a long distance space fold. " says Chlore guessing

"Upon analysis their fold signatures the fleet are not one of ours, Zentradi, or even Supervision Army." say Tranquil

"Advisor Exsedol?" Maximilian Jenius turn to the green skinned giant Exsedol Folmo whose head is sticking out of hole.

"As far as we know Protoculture derived civilizations has fold technology. The Val Elna on the other hand are creatures that can naturally fold. But there is another race we know that can fold."

"Vajra…" says Maximilian Jenius

"We know very little about the Vajra. We know the 117th fleet found them 19 years ago." Advisor Exsedol continued

"And we lost the 117th fleet to them 11 years ago. Recently both Macross Frontier and Macross Galaxy were attacked by the Vajra. Reports also state the Vajra are complicit in the destruction of Galia 4."

"Vajra or not them randomly folding in this region chances are Macross 7 fleet will encounter them. We don't know if they are hostile or not." says Chlore

"Are you volunteering your fleet squadron as advance guard Commander Chlore?" asks Max

Chlore nods "Yes I do."

"We should inform the Val Elna Expedition. Their fleet is also in this region. " says Tranquil

"I'll do that I haven't talked to my daughters for quite some time" says Maximilian Jenius, war hero, genius ace pilot, husband and father of eight half Zentradi girls.

* * *

**Cylon Basestar**

Seven humanoid Cylon models listen to an unknown broadcast

_Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru_

_"Koko ni oide" to_

_Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni_

_Ima anata no sugata ga mieru_

_Aruite kuru_

_Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni_

"It's not Colonial" says a Three

_Kinou made namida de kumotteta_

_Kokora wa ima..._

"Music of an alien culture?" an Eight ponders

_Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo_

_Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki_

_Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita_

_I love you so_

"It's a love song…" says a Six

_Mou hitoribotchi ja nai_

_anata ga iru kara..._

* * *

**Val Elna Expedition**

**SDF-3 Alus**

Captain Komalia Maria Fallayna Jenius listens to Lin Minmay's song that ended the war between humans and Zentradi, the expedition broadcasting Do You Remember Love to the Galactic Whales beside the fleet. Using the song energy Sound Boosters designed by Zolan project leader Lawrence.

_Now I believe in your love_

_Please watch over me_

_From afar_

_My world was clouded by tears until yesterday_

_But my world bursts with joy now_

_Do You Remember When our eyes first met?_

_Do You Remember When our hands first touched?_

_That was the beginning of the journey of our love_

_I love you so_

_I'm no longer alone_

_Because I have you_

_Do You Remember When our eyes first met?_

_Do You Remember When our hands first touched?_

_That was the beginning of the journey of our love_

_I love you so_

_I'm no longer alone_

_Because I have you_

_I'm no longer alone_

_Because I have you_

_I'm no longer alone_

_Because I have you_


	2. That Weird Chick is an Alien

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or Macross**

**Frack Deculture**

**Chapter 1 : That weird chick is an Alien…Alien!**

* * *

_In 2009 the people of Earth encountered the Zentradi fleets of Bodolzaa and Vrlithwai. An intergalactic war broke out. The Zentradi were created by an ancient intergalactic civilization, the Protoculture, which used genetic engineering to construct them as giants. _

_Instead of marriage they preserved and maintained the warrior species through cloning._

_They never heard of singing or had relationships between the opposite sexes._

_They didn't even know what a kiss was…_

_Therefore on the first generation Super Dimensional Fortress Macross, the marriage of an Earth human Maximilian Jenius and Meltrandi Millia Fallayna was announced._

_In addition, idol singer Lin Minmay, with one song caused a culture shock among the Zentradi and a peace treaty was signed._

_Then UN Forces and Vrlithwai's fleet attacked and destroyed Bodolzaa's fleet _

_before he could carry out his evil plans of eliminating the human race and their culture. _

_2010 After the war the majority of Zentradi wished to miclonize and live peacefully among humans. _

_2046 The 37__th __long distance colonization emigration fleet Macross 7 encountered the Meltrandi fleet of Chlore. Rock vocalist Nekki Basara , a singing pacifist, caused culture shock among the female Zentradi with a single rock and roll song before war could break out and a peace treaty was signed. _

_2047 Chlore's Meltrandi fleet joins Macross 7 fleet in search of a new home world._

* * *

A single 4,000 meter Meltran flagship carrier with dozens of Meltran cruisers, destroyers, landing ship tanks, pickets, lead by a 1,800 meter Meltran gunboat, defold in proximity to a ragtag fleet protected by three roughly 1,400 meter battlestars of differing size and volume. This startles the outnumbered Colonials.

**Colonial Refugee Fleet **

**Battlestar Galactica**

Alarms blaze around the CIC. Felix Gaeta's eyes go wide at what he sees on the screen.

"Dradis contact! Oh Frak! Hundereds of them!"

"My Gods! Not even the Cylons have ships that big!" Saul Tigh with awe and fear in his face.

"Order the fleet to spool up FTL drives and prepare to jump. Pegasus and Valkyrie goes with them. " Orders Admiral Adama with the fate of the fleet in mind.

"Sir wireless call from Colonial One!" said Dualla

"Adama here." Picking up the corded phone.

"Madam President I'm ordering the fleet to jump. We're not taking chances." says Wiliam Adama.

"Bill, do we know who they are?" inquires Laura Roslin on the other end inside Colonial One.

"No we don't. Only that we have been receiving a wide area broadcast of some sort. " replied Adama

"Yes some weird loud music on the wireless but could they be from … Earth?"

"I doubt it. The language isn't even close to any Colonial dialect. Madam President."

"Very well. See you on the other side." said Roslin

"Yes Mam."

* * *

Meanwhile at the bridge of the lead Meltran gunboat.

"All ships have defolded. Reading 70 odd ships and 3 capital ships." said Advisor Tranquil

"What do you think , Advisor Tranquil, a colonization fleet?" asks Commander Chlore observed.

"Readings indicated these ships are worse for wear, in. They don't appear to be designed for long range travel this way. Battleship carrier capital vessels armed with railguns as pinpoint defenses. My conclusion is that it is a refugee fleet. " replied Tranquil

"Open hailing frequencies; let's get to the bottom of this."

"Unknown fleet is charging fold engines." A bridge operator said

"Shy aren't they? Tell the hanger to prepare a fold booster. " Chlore with a plan mind.

"Commander! You can't be…" Tranquil, a long time friend knowing that Chlore is up to one of her crazy stunts.

"Don't worry Tranquil we'll just talk. I'm talking a page from Basara-sama's play book. Besides I'm a better ace pilot than Millia." Chlore with a smile and a wink.

* * *

**City 7 Administration Building**

"Achoo!" sneezed Macross 7 president Millia Fallayna Jenius while reading the NUNS report on an unknown fleet. Beside which are updates from Macross Frontier on the Vajra situation.

_Either I'm having a cold again or somebody is talking about me badly behind my back _Thought Millia

* * *

One by one the ships in the refugee fleet jump out, starting with Colonial One.

A single yellow Quadraluun-Rau power suit with a fold booster attached on the back launches from the Meltran fleet. It's target the Battlestar Galactica.

"Single craft heading our way! Looks like a giant Cylon!" As seen on the gun cameras a red eyed almost humanoid machine going at them at high speed.

"It's a suicide run! Fire all batteries" orders Admiral Adama

Volleys of gunfire target the yellow Quadralunn-Rau but missing it as it zips and dodges as if it was merely an acrobatic performance. Shots fired from the three battlestars were all for naught.

Suddenly a single Mark VII Viper launches from the Battlestar Pegasus engaging the larger Quadraluun-Rau.

"Starbuck get back here! We are about to jump!!" said Lee Adama from the CIC of Pegasus.

"Go! I'm taking care of this frakking toaster first! I'll get back on the Galactica. " said Kara Trace while shooting at the intruder.

The Pegasus jumps and moments later so did the Valkyrie.

"Sir Starbuck is engaging enemy unit." said Felix Gaeta

"Ready the starboard flight pod for extraction" William Adama hoping Kara would make it as their FTL drives are being spooled.

Two females aces duke it out in their highly maneuverable machines among the salvos of the Galactica . Kara finally gets a lock.

"Got you!"

The shots hits but it is still in one piece! The shots have been deflected by three pinpoint barriers.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Kara get back here now! You have 15 seconds"

Then Quadraluun-Rau slams on her viper, taking hold of it. Then both disappeared in a flash.

"Sir they jumped!" cried Felix Gaeta

Adama not liking abandoning his people but the lives of thousands inside the Galactica versus one…

"Jump!"

Then both Quadraluun-Rau and viper defold at the starboard flight pod of the Galactica, going straight inside as the Galactica jumps out with its FTL.

* * *

At the left behind Meltran fleet Tranquil with palm on her face.

"President Millia is so going to kill her…" sighs Tranquil

"Track the commander's transponder signal."

* * *

At Colonial refugee fleet designated rendezvous point the Galactica jumps out of hyperspace.

The Quadraluun-Rau using it's veniers it stops and puts down the viper on the landing strip. Armed Colonial marines enter, among them are Anders, Helo, Athena and Chief Tyrol.

Kara opens her viper cockpit and gets out with her sidearm out.

The giant mecha did not move an inch.

"You know this Toaster?" asks Kara Athena as she got back in the line of Marines.

"I wasn't aware of any model like this one" said Athena

"Those ships weren't even Cylon in origin."

"Then what are they? Aliens?!" said her husband Helo. In all of Colonial history they haven't had any contact with any sentient alien life. It's pure science fiction.

"Dammit Kara you shouldn't scare me like that." said Anders who thought he lost her when they jumped.

"We'll I'm here aren't I?" Kara shrugged

"Something is happening!" Chief Tyrol pointing at the Quadraluun-Rau.

The top portion opens and reveals… A giant woman?!

Chlore steps out of her power suit and takes off her helmet.

All of them stare at the giantess.

"My Gods…" Kara

"Frak" Anders, Helo and Athena

"A Titan…" Tyrol having been raised in a religious family but was never that much of believer.

Chlore's universal translator picking up the language baseline so they can speak to each other, strangely though it is a bastardized form of Earther ancient Greek.

"Yak Deculture… Isn't it my dear miclones? Commander Chlore Klan, NUNS ace pilot and Meltran fleet commander attached to the 37th colonization fleet Macross 7."

"Take me to your leader."

* * *

**Author's comment:**

The title is reference to the SMS song of Macross Frontier.

If you want a reference to Chlore watch online the OVA Macross 7 Encore: Fleet of the Strongest Women episode.


	3. Macross

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or Macross.**

**Frak Deculture**

**Chapter 2: Macross**

* * *

_49,522 Survivors in search for a way to a new home called …Earth_

**Colonial Refugee Fleet**

Colonial One dock with the Galactica, in her office Admiral Adama presents President Roslin the present situation on the Galactica's starboard flight deck.

"A titan? That's impossible, titans are just a myth. Stories told to scare children in bedtime."

"I find it ironic that you believe in the prophesies in the scrolls yet not believe this. " Adama humored by the absurdity of it all.

"At least that's what Chief Tyrol calls her. She identified herself as Commander Chlore Klan of an organization called NUNS."

"Nuns?" Roslin perking an eyebrow.

"Yes and she asked and I quote :_Take me to your leader_"

"Sounds like a bad alien movie." Roslin quips

"I'll interrogate her, if she becomes hostile we'll space her." said Adama though he did know Zentradi can breath vacuum for a certain amount of time.

"No, we'll talk to her together"

"Laura it could be dangerous…"

"Bill, this titan may know the way to Earth."

"The sacred scrolls don't mention the thirteenth tribe ever meeting titans, Laura."

"But there still may be chance." Roslin said

"Very well but for now the titan's existence will kept only on Galactica. We can't let the religious to panic over this. According to legend the titans were enemies of the gods." said Adama

"But some of them were friends of mankind like Prometheus." Roslin added

"It is also said that is was Prometheus that gave man culture, an advocate for humanity."

"For tricking and stealing fire from the gods, which he gave to man, Prometheus was punished."

* * *

At one end of the starboard flight deck of the Galactica while sitting Chlore is humming Totsugeki Love Heart (Charge Love Heart). Much to the annoyance of Starbuck who are with Anders, Helo, Athena and Chief Tyrol on the other side of the hanger.

"Won't she stop that humming" Kara Trace not getting into the beat, much to the amusement of Anders.

"_All this has happened before. All this will happen again._" said Athena finding the irony the real existence of a titan.

"According to legend the titans were the elder gods. Then the gods overthrew them and took their place. Much like what cylons wanted to replace mankind."

"I thought cylons didn't believe in our gods." said Kara

"We don't but like you we believe in the cycle of time."

"Well I want to take a look at that machine of hers. Our FTL can only jump at shortest 300 km. She did it in 10 km. Think of the tactical advantages of such an FTL drive. "

said Tyrol

"Asking a titan for the secret to fire Chief?" asks Helo

"Why not?" Tyrol

"Well she's pretty hot for a 40 foot woman. Crazy pilot as Kara too" quips Anders which earns him an elbow from Kara

"What really bothers me is that…suit of hers. It moves like a viper sure but she deflected my shots with some sort of force field. " Kara a bit piqued

"You miclones may be small but I still hear you." Chlore tapping her ear.

"Being able to hit me is amazing in itself little one. You must be this fleet's ace pilot. Are you sure you're not a Meltran? As for how I folded I had attached a fold booster to my Quadraluun, used the same trick as lord Basara cultured me. I had it also customized with a pin-point barrier system. Something the folks of the original Macross thought of when they were on their way back home."

The doors open and Roslin enters with William Adama and Saul Tigh

"I am Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Defense Force, this is our president Laura Roslin and my second in command Col. Saul Tigh. "

"Commander Chlore Klan of the New United Nations Spacy. Attached to the colonization fleet Macross 7."

"Why did you come here?" demands Adama

"I'll answer your questions you'll answer mine clear?"

Roslin nods at the giant woman confirming

"Your fleet has been folding in and out of our radar for the past few days here. We don't know who you are but given your course you'll eventually meet up with Macross 7. So my fleet was sent here to investigate. The moment we defolded you people started charging your fold engines. We only wanted to talk."

Chief Tyrol noting that folding is their term for an FTL jump and Radar is their term for the Dradis.

"A hundred ships for people your size will make anybody jump." said Saul Tigh

"We are the last surviving people of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Our worlds were destroyed with nuclear bombardment by our enemies, the Cylons. The Cylons are machines we created for labor and war but they gained sentience and rebelled. The first Cylon war lasted for 12 years until we made an armistice. The Cylons left and was never seen for 40 years. For three years we've been on the run from them. We discovered that the Cylons have human models that can infiltrate us." Roslin explained as she turned to Athena.

"I am Sharon Agathon call me Athena, a number 8 model Cylon , one of many copies. We believed that mankind is flawed creation. It is a belief among several human models that god decreed that humanity must be destroyed and we replace them. I have betrayed my own people and joined this fleet, because I love husband and daughter." said Sharon "Athena" Agathon

"Clone huh? Not much different from what we Zentradi were. Love changed you like us." said Chlore

"Zentradi?" asks Adama guessing this the titans call themselves

"We Zentradi were genetically engineered clone soldiers created by the Protoculture for their civil war. The Protoculture was the first civilization to exist in the galaxy and the ancestors of all forms of humanoid life."

This revelation stuns Roslin and some of the others. As it goes against their belief that the lords of Kobol created them.

"Before we met miclones like yourselves, the Zentradi knew nothing but war. Our fleets were segregated by sex, so there would be no interaction between males and females. We did not know love, music or what a kiss even was… "

"You're people met humans like us?" asks Roslin getting her hopes up

"Yes, I wasn't part of the Bodol main fleet fifty years ago that participated in Space War 1 but culture shock from a girl's love song, Lin Minmay, reawakened their forgotten emotions and Max and Millia who got married showing that we can coexist with them. Most of us chose to miclonize to smaller size to be civilians." Chlore explaining a bit of history

"I myself only experienced human culture 12 years ago. Lord Basara was so amazing in singing and flying. My heart beat like never before. His voice wooed me and my entire fleet. It was incredible! That's why I joined the miclones. Oh how I wish Lord Basara would return home from his galactic journey. " Chlore swooned

"I think were loosing her." said Anders who finds a giant Amazon turn girlish weird.

"So your saying music stopped you titans? That's ridiculous!" Kara

Chlore wagged a finger

"Never underestimate the power of music. It is the sound of the heart and soul."

Somehow that struck a chord in Tigh, Anders and Tyrol in an odd way.

"It made us Zentradi realize culture, it defeated the Protodevlin and made us realize that we can communicate with Whales. Perhaps even the power to stop the Vajra."

"These miclones you mentioned are they the thirteenth tribe of Kobol?" asks Roslin

"Thirteenth tribe? Never heard them before…"

"2000 years ago our people left Kobol to establish the twelve colonies but the Thirteenth tribe left Kobol around 4000 years ago on a colony known as… Earth." Adama explained

Chlore's eyebrow perks up

"I see …You're looking for humans from the planet Earth, I glad to say that you've found them but if your going to Earth you're going the wrong way. "

This both excites and disappoints the Colonials.

"Earth is located at the outer edge of the galaxy. We are at the Milky Way galaxy's core region. Your ships will not last long enough to reach it. Not to mention your fold engines are too primitive to sustain a super long distance fold. Plus you have to account for fold dislocations which I think you people don't have a clue."

"What are you saying that we do?" asks Roslin

"Why not join our fleet?" said Chlore

"Join your fleet?"

"Macross 7 is a large scale colonization fleet consisting of several city size ships and several specialization ships like resorts, factory, science… "

"Wait you said large scale colonization. Why is the thirteenth tribe leaving Earth?" Roslin thinking there is a parallel between the exodus from Kobol, their exodus from the twelve colonies and this colonization. Remembering Elosha's words about the prophesy of Pythia. _This has happened before it will happen again._

Chlore began telling the story of the first Macross.

"50 years ago there was a terrible war between the humans of Earth and the Zentradi.

It started with the launch of the battleship carrier Macross, formerly a Supervision Army gunship that crashed on Earth. Vrlitwhai Kridanik was fulfilling his mission of searching for Supervision Army survivors when he encountered the ship Macross and the Humans who rebuilt it.

A Supervision Army set up a booby trap main gun was fired at the recon squadron the first shot starting Space War 1.

As much as possible the humans of Earth did not want conflict at first contact with aliens but it was too late as the trap was sprung. Captain Bruno Global attempted to fold the Macross from the planet's surface to lunar orbit to flank Vrlitwhai's fleet. Instead they folded to the outer planets orbit of the system. With them the entire South Ataria island and civilian population which the Macross folded from, in the process lost their fold engine. Global took the entire civilian population of around 50 thousand into the Macross. Since the island taken the military took what was salvageable and the civilians built a city within the Macross, naming it Macross city. Vrlitwhai's fleet chased the Macross through Earth's solar system. Vrlitwhai was curious as to the Earther's ability to create reaction weapons and their ability to repair the ship. We Zentradi are warriors not engineers. Factory ships build our weapons and ships to last. Micloned spies were sent to the Macross. Leading them to experience culture and civilian life. Making them realize there is more to life than fighting. Upon their return to the Zentradi fleet their stories about a better life and culture made them want to join the humans. This led to a peace treaty between the signed the UN and Vrlitwhai Kradanik's forces.

Bodolzaa saw humanity as threat to the Zentradi ways of war. Human culture changes us. The more we interact with them the more we wanted to be like them. Bodolzaa judges human culture as a contamination. The humans and those Zentradi that wanted to live with them were to be destroyed. Bodolzaa sent a fleet of 4,795,122 warships and his own fortress to destroy Earth's surface and Vrlithwai's fleet of 1,200 ships. The united forces of humans and Zentradi only won because Minmay's song created culture shock among the Zentradi in Bodolzaa's fleet allowing them to destroy Bodolzaa's fortress, rendering their fleet headless."

The scale of the tale is too incomprehensible to the Colonials.

"The war left only an excess million human survivors with 7 billion dead. Humans and Zentradi started to rebuild Earth, using also cloning technology to repopulate humanity.

Most Zentradi chose to be human size using miclone chambers.

The New United Nations Government was founded by Global and Vlritwhai.

Both realized though that there are still more than 2000 Zentradi bodol sized fleets and the Supervision Army out there. Thus in order to prevent the extinction of humanity and preserve culture, the colonization plan was made. The plan is to spread humanity and culture so far in the cosmos that it won't be threatened to be destroyed in one attack.

Our fleet Macross 7 has three and a half million people in it. Human, Zentradi and Zolan. Our mission is to find a habitable new world to call home."

"We are all children of the Protoculture. I sense we are kindred spirits. We can protect your people. Why not find a new home together?"

"Perhaps we already have found a home." said Adama

"I will discuss your offer with the Quorum of Twelve and the rest of the fleet" says a grateful Roslin.

* * *

**Sector J-24**

The Val Elna or Galactic Whales are organic energy creatures that have intelligence.

In addition the Val Elna are the only creatures besides the Vajra that can naturally fold space. Galactic Whales are a much sought after in the black market as fold engines built with poached Galactic Whales are more efficient and powerful. Under New UN it is illegal to poach Galactic Whales. Galactic Whales are a protected species under interstellar law. Not that it would stop pirates or even Cylons.

Cylon raiders like a pack of wolves' herds and attack a Galactic Whale pod of three.

Three Basestars each launch a missile harpoon at each Whale, dragging the weakened poor creatures back to their base. The Cylons having discovered that Galactic Whale flesh makes a better fuel than Tylium.

A single conserax probe witnesses and transmits its footage back to the Val Elna Expedition fleet flagship, SDF-3 Alus.

A Cylon raider spots it fires a missile destroys the probe.

The Cylons will soon find themselves in a fight with the Valkyrie squadrons of the military NUNS , Galaxy Patrol law enforcement and the private military contractor SMS.


	4. All That VF

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or Macross

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or Macross**

**Frak Deculture**

**Chapter 3: All That VF**

* * *

_The Cylons were created by Man._

_They rebelled_

_They evolved_

_They look and feel …Human _

_Some are programmed to think they're human_

_There are many copies_

_And they have a plan…_

Dr. Gaius Baltar , genius, former president of the Colonials, guest, prisoner, all around resource person, and traitor? No… no he is innocent of the destruction of the colonies and the people's deaths at New Caprica. How can he go against the flow of fate and destiny?

He is the ultimate victim in his mind.

Now he is figuring out where Earth could be based on the sacred scrolls. With not much luck. But it has been interesting lately.

Weeks ago he witnessed an organic energy based creatures' jump out of FTL.

It was something unprecedented to both the science of the Colonials and the Cylons.

A basestar can be considered a living being with the Hybrid as the brain but the hybrid as with the Cylons are artificially created organisms.

These…beings of light or bioluminescent energy organisms appear to be natural lifeforms.

Not intelligent as a raider though.

A Cavil had him do experiments on them and he discovers that it produces a compound similar to tylium.

In fact better than tylium, it generates more power for the FTL drives.

That and it has space borne bacteria. Taking no chances the human Cylon models had mechanical certurions handle the creatures processing. The original Cylon Centurion Model 005. Thousands were brought here in this sector by two basestars, an original first Cylon war era basestar and an intermediate basestar class to the modern basestar.

These basestars did not have hybrids and had to be piloted,both older basestars are grounded on the asteroid's surface.The reason is that even the new Centurion models have organic components.

Besides Centurion Model 005's are built originally for labor anyway.

Of course a telencephalic inhibitor prevents these Centurions from gaining their sentience once again.

Caprica Six enters Baltar's area of research. "Gaius we would like you to examine something…."

"That something is…?"

"Remains of a spy probe we destroyed. We think it's not Colonial." said Caprica Six

"Really? Well then take me to it."

* * *

**SDF-3 Alus **

**Pilot Briefing Room**

Captain Komilia Maria Jenius, first born daughter of Maximilian Jenius and Millia Fallyna Jenius, and commanding officer of the Alus briefs the Valkyrie squadron pilots of the Val Elna expedition. Composed from several services. The military forces NUNS, law enforcement Galaxy Patrol and the private military contractor SMS.

"As of 12 hours ago we received footage from one of our conserax monitoring Whale migration that an unknown force is poaching Val Elna."

The holographic monitor shows the attack. Three ships and dozens of fighters.

"Pirates?" asks Moaramia "Jifon" Fallayna Jenius, Komilia's younger adopted sister, squadron leader of the elite Dancing Skull squadron, call sign Purple Skull.

"That is one possibility but we've received intelligence from Macross 7 of an unknown fleet that has been appearing in this region of space. It is very likely these poachers are not."

"Meh these guys look like a piece of cake, they aren't even Valkyries or power suits" said SMS EVA (Eagle Valkyrie) squadron leader Isamu Dyson.

"Dyson how many times do I have to tell you never to be too cocky and underestimate your enemy" Moaramia was Isamu's flight instructor at Eagle Nest Aerial Tactics Center when he joined UN Spacy as new recruit years ago.

After the Sharon Apple incident UN Admiralty didn't know whether to hang Isamu Dyson for treason with his intended sabotage of the X-9 Ghost public presentation or award him a medal for saving the planet. They decided the worst possible punishment.

They decided to give him promotion. At that Isamu immediately resigned knowing when to get ahead while still in the game.

Richard Bilrer, a rich Zentradi billionaire offered Isamu to work for his transport escort business. SMS or Strategic Military Services a private military contractor.

Impressed by his record kills while patrolling for insurgent Zentradi.

It just so happens Isamu's squadron got hired into this research expedition by the Macross Consortium.

"Roger that old lady." said Isamu to Moaramia

"Old lady…Don't be conceited Isamu Dyson."Moaramia's eyes narrowed twitching

"I look much younger than you are." She said

"Yeah Yeah like an underdeveloped teenager not a full fledge woman. You'll never grow boobs." said Isamu

"Dirty old man" said Moaramia

Komilia sigh in exasperation of the two genius ace pilots' banter. She might as well give them knives. Then again that's how her mother Millia got married to her father Max.

"They are not rogue Zentradi are they? I've never seen fighters and ships of that configuration before." said Aegis Focker, squadron leader of the 727th Indpendent Special Command VF-X Ravens. Hero of Operation Remember Love that defeated the Vindirance terrorist group. A genius ace pilot known to instantly master every Valkyrie he gets his hands on.

"Rogue Zentradi or not they must be stopped it is the mandate of this expedition to protect those Whales." said Zola Galaxy Patrol leader Liza Hollie. Who came in this expedition due to her eccentric boyfriend Lawrence.

In fact the SDF-3 Alus like every first generation Macross class vessel is part battleship, part city ship. Most of the civilians and scientists inside Alus are Zolans. A miclone race like the humans of Earth. Like Earth Zola is located at the rim of the galaxy.

"This poaching accounts for several missing Whales in the area. They must be stopped Galactic Whales are intelligent creatures." said the fleet's project leader Lawrence as he enters with Yang Newman, a technical consultant, he is the designer of some of the most advance Valkyries there is.

"Yo ! Yang." said Isamu

"Isamu, please don't wreck my new baby." said Yang Newman, he was Isamu's fellow conspirator to sabotage the AI based X-9 Ghost fighter demonstration during the 30th anniversary of the end of Space War 1. Then Sharon Apple took over the SDF-1 and Macross City.

In normal circumstances he would have been executed or imprisoned for life but instead UN Spacy at the time gave his company, Shinsei Industry, the Super Nova contract to mass produce the next mainline fighter. Alas the VF-19 would have been the main fighter of every colony and fleet but those cheap government bastards started buying the substandard VF-171 from General Galaxy. Damn Algus Selzer , him being a cultured Zentradi made him a shrewd capitalist. The VF-171 doesn't even compare VF-19 or the YF-24, which he designed also. Macross Frontier's LAI and those corporate Cyborg bigwigs at Macross Galaxy bought a license for his YF-24 design and made their own Valkyries using the YF-24 transformation parts. Part of the licensing agreement was for them to give schematics for the VF-25 and VF-27, along with their weapons systems, to Yang Newman for… Evaluation.

"We've already sent a Ghost for stealth recon and we have this." said Komilia

On the screen shows an asteroid that has facility on it. Three basestars, biomechanical raiders on patrol and one resurrection ship. Earth stealth technology are lightyears away from Cylon Dradis detection systems due to advance Overtechnology.

"These fighters of theirs appears to be different from the ones we've earlier seen. Judging from their size and behavior it is believed to be a drone fighter. The capital vessels are carriers with missile capacity. No anti-aircraft point defenses or beam weaponry on these ships. The base does have ground defense batteries."

"This operation codename **All That VF** will involve three phases."

" First phase : The Alus will fold in attracting the attention of the carriers and most of their fighters"

"Second phase will require four ace pilots to get the job done…Capt. Aegis Focker, Capt. Moaramia Jenius, Capt. Isamu Dyson and VFX you will pilot a VB-6 Koenig Monster. " said Komalia

The pilot codenamed VFX is a decorated variable fighter pilot of the stealth carrier Vahalla III. Known for rescuing the idol group Milky Dolls from rogue Zentradi captivity. His real name is Van Fanel X or Van Fanel the Tenth.

"Mr. Newman?" Komalia gives the floor.

Yang had the lights turned off as holograms of three fighters are displayed.

"Gentlemen and lady may I present the next generation fighters. The YF-24 and her siblings the VF-25 and VF-27." said Yang

"The VF-25 for Capt. Focker is equipped with Full Armor Pack that has 214 micro missile load."

Focker whistled that is more than twice the load of missiles on an Armored Valkyrie.

"The VF-27 for Ms. Moaramia is a highspeed stealth Valkyrie with a powerful quantum beam gun pod."

Moaramia smiled as it is colored purple.

" and my personal pride the YF-24 has the most advanced barrier systems built on a Valkyrie . All of them based on my original patented quick transformation system. " said Yang

The three Valkyries despite the different configurations and designations do resemble in torso parts.

"Original? It looks like you copied from the old SV-51" said Isamu

"Quiet you." Yang responded

The SV-1 was a variable fighter designed by the Anti-UN to compete with the UN Forces VF-0 and VF-1. Only few went to mass production and they were deployed as the Unification War ended.

"The second phase involves Raven-1, Eagle-1 and Purple Skull folding behind enemy lines with the Koenig Monster." Komilia continues

Raven -1 being Aegis Focker's call sign, Eagle-1 is Isamu Dyson's call sign, and Purple Skull is obviously Moarania Jenius' call sign for her short purple hair.

"Your team will clear the way for the Monster, destroying any enemy fighters left to protect the base as we take care of the capitals and main fighter fleet."

The VB-6 Koenig Monster is a variable bomber based on the destroid Monster.

"VFX your Konig Monster will bomb the main batteries."

"The Monster will then deploy Marines equipped with Extented Gear suits to capture the facility."

Shiba Midou, Captain of the NUNS Marine squad the Black Bombers nodded.

Shiba Midou was formerly a Tornado Crush player on Macross 7 before he joined UN Spacy.

"The SDF-3 Alus will attack the enemy fleet with rail gun, missile and beam canons. It is our belief that the enemy is virtually defenseless without the fighters. The Alus will fire the main gun to destroy the fighters. The Algenicus, Saratoga II and Valhalla III will then fold in launching Valkyrie squadrons to attack the vulnerable capital carriers."

"Operation starts at 15 hundred hours."

"Any questions?" Komilia asked

Isamu Dyson raised his hand.

"Have diner with me?" asks Isamu Dyson

"No" Komilia said flat out

"You're a million years too early for you to date a Jenius." said Moaramia

* * *

**Colonial Fleet, Colonial One**

"The Quorum of Twelve have all assembled Mam." said Tory Foster, President Roslin's aide

Laura Roslin enters the briefing room. All the representatives of each colony of Kobol.

"Madam President" said Tom Zarek, the Sagitaron representative, he like every one in the Quorum wants to know what really happened. Who was the large fleet they encountered? Where those unknown talk wireless broadcasts coming from? Is the fleet safe?

"Tom" Laura nodded

"Representatives, my fellow Colonials we have found the thirteenth tribe or rather… they found us."

This revelation stuns the Quorum.

"We're near Earth? Those transmissions and that large fleet are the thirteenth tribe?" said Sarah Porter the representative of Geminon

Roslin began explaining "From what I've been told we are nowhere near Earth. In fact from what I've been told it is on the other side of the galaxy. The fleet we encountered is an advance guard…"

"Nowhere near Earth? Then why do they have a fleet that big out here?" Tom Zarak interrupted

"As I was saying that the fleet we encountered was a advance guard of a colonization fleet of theirs. Their representative who entered the Galactica's hanger made an offer for us to join their colonization fleet called Macross 7." said Roslin

"There were rumors among the officers of the Pegasus and Valkyrie that a single giant Cylon was launched from that fleet." said Zarek putting things together.

"Not a Cylon but their fighter craft." said Roslin

"They offered us to join their fleet?"asks Aerelon's representative

"Yes, she has assured me that they will protect our fleet."

"What if it is a Cylon trick?" said another representative from Picon

"Those ships do not resemble any vessel from our Warbook. That talk wireless we've been receiving is from their fleet. Also if they were Cylons they would have destroyed us right then and there." Roslin explained

"Madam president why would they leave Earth? Has Earth experienced some disaster like Kobol and the Colonies?" said Sarah Porter, being a Gemenonese she is quite serious about her faith and she believes in the cycle of time.

"From what I've been told is that Earth experienced a war 50 years ago that devastated the thirteenth tribe. But from the ashes they forged an alliance with their former enemy, absorbing them into their culture… "

"My gods the Cylons found Earth?" said the Libran representative, fearing that when the Cylon war was raging in Colonial space they attacked the thirteenth tribe.

Roslin shook in the negative.

"They are called Zentradi but we may know them as the Titans. After their war to ensure the continued survival of humanity they began a program of colonization."

"It is said that the Titans were enemies of the Lords of Kobol who the Lords defeated. How can we trust them?" said Sarah Porter

"The Zentradi were a warrior race that did know anything but war until they met the Thirteenth tribe. The Zentradi lost the very basics of civilization. The Thirteenth tribe showed them there are more things in life than fighting. Those Zentradi that was infected by the Thirteenth tribe's culture joined them and defended the humans. Now they live together in peace."

The concept seemed abominable to Sarah Porter and some of the representatives.

How can the Thirteenth tribe accept the enemy that destroyed their world?

The Colonials hate the Cylons for the murder of their worlds.

"Sarah, remember even if the Titans were the gods enemies but some of them were friends of humanity. It is said that Prometheus taught us the arts of civilization, such as writing, mathematics, agriculture, medicine, and science." said Tom Zarek, he was a former terrorist on his home world of Sagittaron. Only because the other Colonies discriminated against them based on religion. Exploiting them the Sagittrons were treated like second class citizens. Zarek may be political animal but he sees that the Thirteenth tribe may be far better than their fellow Colonials.

"It would seem to me that Thirteenth tribe merely did the same for Prometheus' brethren. Regardless we've been given an opportunity for sanctuary. With a fleet like the one we saw we will never have to run from the Cylons ever again." said Zarek

Some of the representatives consider with what Zarek said. Roslin was surprised, she would have thought Tom Zarek would be opposed to this.

"The question is do we take upon their offer and join their fleet?" Roslin looking at the Quorum of Twelve.

* * *

**Cylon Whale/Fuel Processing Supply Base**

"Amazing simply amazing!" Gaius Baltar in a decontamination spacesuit examines the debris circuitry. Colonials used regular integrated circuitry and micro chips. Cylons use silicates and biotechnology thus more advance than the Colonials. The technology this probe has he can only call it super…no Over Technology.

The more he magnifies the electron microscope he still sees more finer and finer smaller circuits. This level of sophistication could indicate the ones who built this are as advanced or more than the Cylons.

"_A penny for your thoughts? I think we found them."_ said the head six

"Found who?" asks Baltar

"_Think about it Gaius if your people weren't so warlike and went into the dark ages…"_ The projection Six replied

"Earth of course! Without the inter-colonial conflict their technology did not stagnate!" Baltar said

"What did you say Gaius?" said Caprica Six over the wireless transceiver

"The technology is from the Thirteenth tribe. Colonial technology is like a vacuum tube compared to this circuitry… "

"Why were they spying on our ships?" asks D'anna Biers, a number three

"A ship just jumped in" said a Simon

The SDF-3 Alus defolds and begins Operation All That VF.

Three Basestars move in launching its raiders to intercept the unknown ship, the facility and Resurection ship guarded by some remaining raiders.

"The ship is of unknown configuration roughly the size of a battlestar." said a Number 8, the Sharon model known as Boomer.

"Begin the attack." said a Number 1 Cavil

The raiders try to attack the Macross class ship but their missiles and gunfire is intercepted by the SDF-3's pin point barrier system.

While the first wave of raiders are annihilated by rail guns, beam cannons, missile fire of the Alus along with it's many destroids providing cover fire.

Meanwhile at the near Cylon base while most of their fleet is preoccupied three Valkyries and one variable bomber defold upon their intended target. The four craft get rid of their fold boosters.

The raiders take notice and swarms upon them.

"This is Raven-1 Everyone Planet Dance!" Aegis Focker spins his VF-25 and fires fifty micro missiles, a fraction of his payload, obliterating dozens of raiders.

The raiders explode as they could not escape the missiles.

Through the smoke of the smoke of debris Purple Skull's VF-27 shoots the raiders with her beam emitter and guns at high speed, the raiders could not adapt to Moaramia Jenius' piloting skill.

As she gets to the middle of the swarm she transforms her Valkyrie to Battroid mode and in a patented Jenius fashion spins in a g-wrenching sphere-like manuever her Valkyrie shooting every raider in her sights.

"Yeehah!" Eagle-1 in his YF-24 is shooting down raiders one at a time. A squadron of raiders try to get on Isamu Dyson's tail.

"Amateurs"

Eagle-1 reverses thrust by transforming to gerwalk mode. The Cylon raiders move past him. Not expecting such a maneuver as they are more programmed and experienced in fighting Vipers not Valkyries which are variable fighters. The raiders try to do a 180 turn but was too late as Isamu kills them with his gunpod fire.

One raider tries to ram him.

"You got guts!" Isamu quickly converts to Battroid mode performs a pin point barrier punch on the raider destroying it.

The bases batteries target the approaching Valkyrie craft.

The VB-6 Koenig Monster piloted by VFX transforms into its Gerwalk mode firing its missile and canon ordinance at the base batteries wiping them out in a shocking explosive bombing force.

The Resurrection ship moves away from the battlefield and about to jump.

Moaramia, Purple Skull, notices this and charges her quantum beam emitter gunpod at high output.

"Where do you think your going?"

A powerful beam hits the Resurection ship damaging its FTL drive and making it dead on the water.

Aegis Focker converts his VF-25 to Battroid mode. Firing over a hundred missiles from his Armor Pack at the remaining raiders destroying them all, with more to spare.

Inside the base's command center the humanoid Cylons and Gaius Baltar are shocked at the sheer fire power and skill of these fighters. They are surprised as to their variable nature.

* * *

"Incredible" said Gaius Baltar despite the fear he is a scientist. This… Overtechnology that the Thirteenth tribe possesses despite in some ways similar to Colonial and Cylon technology is hundreds of years beyond them. But why are they attacking them. Did they intrude upon their territory? No that can't be it. What has changed in this sector of space that they would be willing to take them on? Unless…

"We have to surrender." said Baltar

The Cylons look at him in disbelief.

"We have no choice we can't possibly stand against them." said Baltar

"You do not have the right to tell us what to do. We still have the upper hand!" said a Cavil

"The probe wasn't a spying device! It's a migration tracker for these Beings of Light!" said Baltar

"Beings of Light?" said Caprica Six

"The Fuel Creatures are a protected species! They view what we are doing as poaching."

* * *

**SDF-3 Alus in Battle**

"Hoo…" Yang Newman

"Captain these guys tried to infiltrate our network with a virus." said Yang

"Will it be problem?" asked Komilia Jenius

"Nah, The system security I designed took care of it. I haven't seen a heuristic virus like this since Sharon Apple." said Yang Newman who he himself has cybernetic implants to compete even with the most wily hackers.

"Sir permission to give them a dose of my own medicine." said Yang

"Granted"

"Captain the capitals are firing missiles. Sensors indicate they're nuclear warheads. Enemy fighters are headed back to their base. " said bridge operator Miho Miho

"Repulsion field! And begin transformation!"

The Cylon basestars launch nuclear missiles at the Alus resulting to a brilliant explosion.

The raiders try to hurry back to the undefended base and resurrection ship.

Out of the nuclear fire the SDF-3 Alus emerges. Not in its previous ship form but a giant humanoid machine, the Alus' Attacker mode. It appears to be shielded by some energy field.

"That's impossible!" said a Leoben model inside one of the basestars.

From the rear suddenly the NUNS carriers Vahalla III, Saratoga II, Algenicus defold.

The three carriers launch their Valkyrie squadrons. What's so unique about the Val Elna Expedition Fleet is that it has almost every Valkyrie ever built.

VF-1 Valkyrie, VF-4 Lightning III, VF-3000 Crusader, VF-5000 Star Mirage, VF-9 Cutlass,

VF-11 Thunderbolt, VF-14 Vampire even it's Varauta variant, VF-17 Nightmare,

VF-171 Nightmare II, VF-19 Excalibur, VF-22 Strumvogel II, VA-3 Invader and also Variable Glaug.

It looked grim for the Cylons then suddenly the basestar's Hybrid sang.

_When I was in love with God  
I didn't think that such a parting would come_

_It's long long good-bye..._

The songs lyrics surprise the human model Cylons.

Yang Newman's computer virus disables the basestars, raiders even the centurions.

The Valkyrie squadrons destroy the helpless raiders and target the basestars FTL drives.

Leaving no escape.

"Sheryl Nome? You got to be kidding me. You do realize that this fleet is mostly Fire Bomber fans? Especially Valkyrie pilots." said Komilia to Yang Newman

"Nekki Basara is too outdated." said Yang matter-of-factly

"Miho transmit. This is SDF-3 Alus to unknown fleet you will surrender yourselves and your ships. Resist we will destroy you with our main gun." said Captain Komalia Jenius

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cylon base the same virus strikes the Centurions deactivating them.

This makes the NUNS Marines job easier without any resistance who landed from the VB-6 Koenig Monster.

All seemed lost for the Cylons. Upon hearing the Hybrid's song debated whether to surrender as Baltar said. The vote wasn't unanimous as the Number One model disagreed on the reason why the other models decided to surrender.

"Just because of one stupid line in a song that mentions God you want to surrender?" Cavil ever the persistent atheist.

"Number One the Thirteenth tribe may have something they have in common with us." said D'anna Biers

"Not to mention we are utterly defenseless. They also grounded your Resurrection ship" said Gaius Baltar stating the obvious.

The Command Center's doors are blasted NUNS Marines in Ex-Gear exosuits lead by Shiba Midou enter.

"Under the New United Nations Ecological Protection Act we place you all under arrest"

* * *

At the Cylon Base's Whale holding area Dr. Lawrence examines the three Galactic Whale that are still alive.

"They're hurt Lawrence what do we do?" said Liza Hollie who landed with VF-5000 Star Mirage earlier and opened the hold. She participated in the raider turkey shoot when she launched from the Saratoga II.

"Folding them to a star system for solar energy will take too long. There is one place that can help them heal…" said Lawrence

"Macross 7"

* * *

**Colonial Refugee Fleet**

"And so it has been decided" said Roslin

"We will join the Macross 7 fleet"


	5. Fleet of the Strongest Women

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica**

**Frak Deculture**

**Chapter 4: Fleet of the Strongest Women**

* * *

_**Macross Galaxy**_

_**Departing several years after Macross 7, it was the 51**__**st**__** colony emigration fleet.**_

_**Designed by large corporations who lavished it with cutting edge technology.**_

_**Galaxy continues technological development even during its great voyage.**_

_**It has become a fleet with advanced technology, such as cybernetics and implant engineering, the equal of which is not seen elsewhere.**_

_**However, even with that Macross Galaxy in the face of the attack of the Vajra …**_

* * *

**SDF-3 Alus**

"Robots, drone fighters with brains and Clones?" said Captain Komilia Jenius getting after action reports of the operation.

"All the prisoners secured are clones. We count there seven clone types. Three female and four males, with exception of one individual male." said Shiba Midou detailing the poachers captured on the facility and the ships.

"What is more one ship is cloning factory. The three capital ships each have single cybernetic clones working as the main central processing unit to their ship. All their vessels except the two on the asteroid have organic material on them." said Yang Newman

"I have heard from Zentradi archivists that there are Bodol fleets whose leaders are the fortress' main brain literally, fused to their command ship." said Komilia

"Well there is that but I think these people are closer to our own cyborgs with implants than Zentradi." said Yang

"How?"

"Well their computer interface requires contact with a biogel medium. I'm willing to bet they have access ports on their skin. I think they have hard contact implants." said Yang

"Curiouser and curiouser." said Komilia looking at the picture of the clones in tank tubs.

"I do I have theory why they so many clone bodies." said Yang

"That would be?" asked Komilia

"That they download a copy their consciousness upon death to a new body. Utilizing fold communication waves as a medium for the carrier signal. Marge Gueldoa creator of Sharon Apple created a method to download emotions from a human 20 years ago.

Dr. Mao Nome before she was lost in with the 117th Research fleet made a prediction that with advances in Overtechnology humans can transfer consciousness into AI for cyborg bodies. There are unsubstantiated rumors that Macross Galaxy already achieved that." said Yang

"Mao Nome huh?" said Komilia remembering the lively professor when she was at Galaxy Academy before she joined UN Spacy. They became good friends and Mao told her about the love story of a pilot named Shin and her sister Sara. Despite the whole affair being labeled top secret at the time. Komilia being the first born Human-Zentradi may be why Mao told her. Now everybody knows with that incident declassified to the public. They even made a movie with about it. With a girl named Ranka Lee staring as Mao. Strangely the movie version of Mao does resemble the professor.

"I want this … Gaius Baltar interrogated . Him being the only one not of the clones may give us some proper answers."

* * *

**Colonial Refugee Fleet**

The Quorum of Twelve makes it decision to join the Macross 7 fleet after much debate and reluctance. The reality that they are being hunted down by the Cylon fleet does not escape them.

"Tory call for a press conference on the Galactica. The fleet is in for a big surprise." said Laura Roslin President of the Colonials.

Later in the Galactica's starboard flight pod below the landing bay. Reporters from Fleet News Service are gathered wondering what the President and the Quorum would say. There are speculations that it has something to do with the strange music broadcasted from outside the fleet and the large unknown fleet of vessels encountered earlier.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the President" said Tory Foster on the podium

Beside Laura Roslin is Admiral William Adama. The entire fleet watches and is ready to listen to they are about to import.

"My fellow Colonials for the past three years we have endured this long journey in search for sanctuary and our brothers and sisters on Earth. We did not find Earth but Earth found us. One of their colony fleets known as Macross 7 is just ahead of us. One of their military fleet commanders Chlore Klan offered us to join their fleet in search of habitable worlds. And we are here to meet her. But be forewarned be prepared as Chlore would say to be Culture Shocked."

The roofs above opens up and the hydraulic elevators lift them to the landing bay above.

They find a giant beautiful woman seated Indian style.

"My gods a Titan!" said one reporter named Sekou Hamilton formerly of Aerelon Gazette prior to the fall of the colonies.

"New United Nations Spacy Commander Chlore Klan of the Macross 7 Meltran fleet at your service." said Chlore

* * *

The people of the fleet watches the video are very stunned at the sight. Some in awe some in fear. And some like a certain viper pilot likes what they see."Oh Frak that one fine woman. I'd hit that. " said Brendan "Hot Dog" Costanza seated at the bar of the pilots lounge. He with his fellow Viper and Raptor pilots watching the press conference.

"Your one sick pervert Hotdog." said Diana "Hardball" Seelix

* * *

"Please don't call me a titan my race is known as Zentradi. Years ago my people joined the humans of Earth in peace and cooperation. Most of my people chose to miclonize to human size." said Chlore.

"Are you really from Earth?" said Playa Palacios, a former veteran columnist with the Picon Star Tribune.

"Never been there but I have visited Earth's first established colony world of Eden." said Chlore

"What does Meltran mean?" asks James McManus, formerly of the Caprica Times

"Meltran means female in Zentradi language. My defense fleet is entirely composed of women. Some of which are of human descent." said Chlore

* * *

"Score! This is better than finding Earth!" said an elated Hotdog, looking at the prospect hooking up with girls from an entirely female fleet. The colonial female pilots particularly Hardball Seelix, Showboat, Racetrack, Starbuck and Athena roll their eyes at Hotdogs antics while the guys just laugh at it, Helo and Anders included.

* * *

"You said miclonize to human size does that mean shrink to human size?" asks Sekou Hamilton

"Yes we possess miclone chambers a technology that allow Zentradi to shrink to human size. " said Chlore

"Then why didn't you get shrunk?" asks Sekou Hamilton

"I didn't have time to miclonize and also miclonizing is a choice." said Chlore effectively dodging the question. These days miclonization takes less than a minute. Besides she doesn't want anybody to see her miclone form if she can help it.

"What is Macross 7 like?" asks John Sowell of the News-In-Review newspaper

"Macross 7 like a super long distance colony fleet with city ships, agricultural, industrial, entertainment, resorts, scientific and escorted by military vessels" said Chlore

* * *

**Battlestar Pegasus CIC**

Commander Lee Adama with the rest of his crew watches the historical broadcasted event. Then suddenly alarms go off signaling a contact.

"Sir Dradis reads 5… 8…10…15 basestars jumping in. " said the officer on the Dradis

"Launch all viper squadrons and raptors." Orders Lee Adama

* * *

**Battlestar Valkyrie CIC**

"Helm, move us between the fleet and the Basestars. Launch all vipers and stealthstars" said Commander Kendra Shaw

* * *

At the Battlestar Galactica's starboard flight pod once the alarms sounded off.

"What is that sound?" asks Chlore

"It's a Cylon attack." said Adama

Roslin's security immediate take her to the more secure areas of the Galalactica.

The Qurum of Twelve and the press in tow.

"Admiral, Permission to sortie." said Chlore to Adama

William Adama looks at her.

"Commander it could be very dangerous." said Adama

"You'll need every hand you'll get to fight them off. My command ship should be arriving anytime now. They will be our reinforcements." said Chlore

"What can a single ship do?" asks Adama

"They don't call my ship a Gunboat for nothing admiral."

* * *

**Battlestar Galactica CIC**

"Report" said Adama

"Damn Toasters sent more baseships than ever Bill. We got every bird we have out there." said Adama's XO Saul Tigh

"They are launching raiders and heavy raiders hundreds of them." reported Felix Gaeta

"Ready our guns and open the starboard flight pod landing bay."

* * *

**Battlestar Galactica Viper Maintenance Bay**

"Come on Chief isn't my Viper fixed yet?" said Kara "Starbuck" Thrace to Chief Tyrol working on her Viper Mark VII

"No it isn't. Chlore did a number on your thrusters." said Galen Tyrol fixing the viper at the best he could.

"Don't you have a spare viper?" asked Kara

"No all the Mark IIs and Mark VIIs are out." said Tyrol

"There's still the Mark 1 right?" said Thrace

"You've got to be kidding that thing is an antique!" said Tyrol

"It can still fly right?" said Kara

"Yes but…"

"Chief!" shouts Kara

"Alright but bring it back in one piece!" said Tyrol

* * *

**Cylon Command Baseship**

"This new fuel Baltar discovered is quite useful. We can field more basestars than ever before." said a Cavil

The reason why basestars only attack the Colonials with two, three or four basestars is an issue of fuel supply. With the new fuel extracted from the Galactic Whales basestars can go farther and go longer than ever before.

"Are you sure we should do this?" asks a Six

"We lost contact with the supply base."

"Probably a technical glitch it'll work out." assured Cavil

* * *

Starbuck launches her Mark 1 Viper from one of the Galactica's viper launch tubes.

Chlore launches in her yellow Quadraluun-Rau from flight bay of the Galactica once it opens.

"Bet I get more kills than you little one." Chlore said to Thrace over the wireless, her Quadraluun along side.

"Who are you calling little? The name's Starbuck. I've been toasting Toasters for three years." said Kara

"If you say so. Try to catch up with my afterburners if you can." Chlore's Quadraluun accelerates leaving her behind.

"Like I'll let you!" Kara shifting to the fuel consuming turbo-boost of the antique fighter.

A fierce battle rages between the Cylon raiders and Colonial vipers, raptors and stealthstars.

Among the pilots are Helo, Anders, Showboat, Hotdog.

The Colonials being very badly outnumbered. Pilots getting killed one by one.

"If you don't want to die move from my firing line!" shouted Chlore in the Colonial's frequency.

With that the Colonials in front of her scattered as she fires dozens of missiles from her Quadraluun-Rau's shoulders.

With an enormous explosion dozens of raiders are destroyed.

"No fair! You got a frakking load of missiles!" Kara killing one raider after another.

Four raiders try to corner Chlore in a pincer maneuver. It would have worked with a viper but not with a Quadraluun-Rau. Chlore fires her two medium-bore fire-linked impact cannons on her Quardraluun's chest killing two raiders and kills two more with her air-to-air high-speed-rotating tri-barrel laser pulse guns on her her Quadraluuns arms.

Chlore fires more micro-missiles destroying entire squadrons of raiders.

Several raiders give chase to Kara's Mark 1 Viper. She lets them on here tail then she pulls a 180 degrees in less than a second killing the raiders that is chasing her.

"What the heck are those two doing? Having a competition?" asks Anders in his Viper Mark II

"Looks like it." said Helo in his Viper Mark VII

"Well then let's not fall behind!" said Athena in her raptor firing missiles at a heavy raider destroying it.

* * *

**Cylon Command Basestar**

The human Cylons watches as the Battlestars Galactica, Pegasus and Valkyrie provide cover fire for their fleet.

"Where did that thing come from?" said Cavil referring to the Quadraluun-Rau mecha that is killing their raiders en masse. Emboldening the futile efforts of the humans.

"Unknown we've never seen anything like it." said a Simon

"Lets end this prepare to fire the nukes." said Cavil

"Unknown ship has just jumped in." said a Doral

"Just fire all the nukes" Cavil orders

The basestars open their missile ports ready to annihilate the Colonial fleet.

* * *

**Battlestar Galactica CIC**

"Sir a ship has just jumped in it's an Earth ship." said Felix Gaeta

"Dualla contact Chlore tell her that the Cylons are about to fire nukes." tells Adama

"Yes sir." Responds Dualla

* * *

Chlore's command gunship defolds witnessing the battle. Though it seems the Colonial refugees are on the defensive.

"Launch Red Valkyries, Quadraluun-Rau and Quadraluun-Rea squadrons" orders Tranquil

"Commander are you all right?" asks Tranquil in a communication channel

"I'm fine Tranquil prepare to fire the main gun and take out those warships they're about to fire nuclear weapons." said Chlore

"Affirmative Commander, charge main gun. Target enemy fleet." says Tranquil

"Red Valkyries you cleared to launch" said the bridge operator

Four red painted VF-19 Excalibur Valkyries.are lifted to the flight deck.

" This Red-1 roger that control. Alright ladies lets show them what the Red Vakyries can do" said veteran NUNS pilot Mahara Fabrioh, who studied under Millia Fallyna Jenius, in her VF-19S Valkyrie.

"Red-2 Roger" said Suzie Newtlet, formerly of the VFX-Ravens, in her VF-19P Valkyrie

"Red-3 Roger" said Rex, a former Cosmo Biker, in her VF-19F Valkyrie

"Red-4 Roger" said Jebil Luxor, a Meltran who was a professional T-Crush player, in her VF-19A Valkyrie

The Red Valkyries launch along with the Quadraluun squadrons assisting the Colonial fighters and fleet. Turning the tide for the Colonials.

"I'm hit! I got one on my tail!" said Hotdog his viper engine on fire. Three raiders chasing him.

The three raiders explode due to laser fire. From the smoke and debris emerge a red VF-19-A.

"I'm going to eject!" said Hotdog ejecting he is caught in a giant robotic hand by a Valkyrie in Gerwalk mode and sees a pretty woman piloting it. Opening the canopy Jebil rescues Hotdog letting him seat at the backseat.

"Thanks" said Hotdog

"Its nothing." said Jebil getting back to the fight with her fellow Red Valkyries

_Sweet Ride , Sweet girl_ Thought Hotdog

* * *

The fifteen basestars are about to fire all their nukes at the Colonial fleet. When suddenly energy crackles at the bow of the Meltran ship beween the separate starboard and port hull.

**Cylon Basehip Command **

"Detecting an huge energy reading from unknown ship." said a Doral

"Jump, Jump JUMP NOW!" shouted Cavil

"Fire!" shouted Tranquil

The Meltran Gunboat fires a heavy converging energy beam on the Cylon fleet.

Destroying 14 basestars along with its nuclear weapons. Tearing, melting and finally disintegrating them.

**Battlestar Galactica CIC**

The crew shout in glee of the destruction of the Cylon fleet.

"Get back to work! This isn't a playground! It isn't over yet!" shouted Tigh scolding the crew

Adama smiles knowing more than anyone it is Tigh that is happy.

**Battlestar Pegasus CIC**

"It's a big frakking gun!" said an awed Lee Adama, commander of the Pegasus

**Battlestar Valkyrie CIC**

"My gods… What have we gotten ourselves into." said Commander Kendra Shaw seeing firepower that only the gods should possess. Was allying with Titans the right thing to do?

The remaining raiders and heavy raider try flee and jump but most are destroyed by the combined forces of the Colonials and NUNS.

After the battle the Fleet News Service who are in Galactica comment their thanks to humanity's saviors, Chlore and her forces, and the coming fall of the Cylons.

Also the impending joining of the tribes of man with Macross 7.

* * *

**SDF-3 Alus**

"So you're telling me you're a scientist who is a prisoner of a bunch of genocidal robots, who killed your home worlds" said the Zolan Galaxy Patrol Laiza Hollie, interrogating the prisoner Gaius Baltar

"Yes pretty much" said Gaius who was surprised that there are aliens among the thirteenth tribe

"_That and your CNP led to the genocide of billions. This woman and her kind is an abomination. They are not part of god's plan." _said Head Six referring to the Command Navigational Program that crippled the Colonial military fleet.

Myuuh The three eyed Zolan snake awoke wrapped around Laiza's neck looking at Baltar.

"What is it Zomeo?" asks Laiza, Zolan snakes like some creatures are symbiotically telepathic with their Zolan masters.

The snake hissed at Baltar.

Myuuh

"What do you mean there is somebody suspicious with Baltar?" said Laiza to her pet

This startles both Baltar and Head Six

* * *

**NUNS Captured Cylon Resurrection Ship**

In an hour the fleet is about to fold with the injured Whales and the captured vessels.

NUNS Marines are stationed at each ship. Sgt. Ginga Nijyuichi is in charge of overseeing the cloning factory ship with his squad.

All is at peace and quiet the clone bodies like pickled vegetables in their tanks of white liquid. An ordinary human or Zentradi wouldn't notice it but Ginga with his advance cybernetic sensors detected a change.

"This is Ginga to all teams ready your guns take out clones if they become hostile"

"Sir?"

"Just do it Soldier!"

Suddenly hundreds of clones of different types, all seven of them, take breath like babies just born.

A Leoben Conoy who was just killed earlier in battle with the Colonials and unknown forces take notice of his surroundings noticing that he and his fellow humanoid Cylons are surrounded by men with guns.

Leoben jumps out of the resurrection tank naked ready to resist.

He tries to kill the human who is the leader first with a swipe. Cylon strength is much greater than a human's when motivated.

Unfortunately for him tried to take on a military grade cyborg from Macross Galaxy.

Ginga catches his arm flips him down the floor. Breaking his arm in the process

"Unless you want to die a horrible death again I suggest you surrender. You are all prisoners." said Ginga

"Who are you?" said Leoben in pain

"The future…" replied Ginga

* * *

20 minutes later when all the new clone prisoners are secured.

Ginga Nijyuichi connects his cybernetic consciousness to the Galaxy Network.

A massive fold communication network used by the citizens of the New United Nations.

On a secure ultra encrypted channel he contacts his boss.

Appearing in virtual space he meets a professional woman looking woman with glasses.

"Agent 21 report" said a female voice

Ginga uploads all the files about the Val Elna Expedition.

"Just as expected the Vajra appear to be avoiding Galactic Whale migration territory for some reason but this latest development with these alien Cylons…"

"You're orders?"

"Spy on them for now and await orders. It won't matter once we accomplished our objectives in Macross Frontier. The fact that NUNS may get an idea of the feasibility of our own resurrection technology is irrelevant. These Cylons are far more primitive compared to us. Eliminate them if they become a threat to our plan." said the female

"As you command, Grace O'Connor."

* * *

**Author's comments:**

As you may notice all the characters are taken from various source material from Macross and Battlestar Galactica.

Ginga Nijyuichi is an original character.

Oh yes Frakking Grace O'Connor showed up.

Macross Galaxy conspiracy has spies everywhere. Since rarely are cybernetic implants are banned like in Macross Frontier.

If you're updated with Macross Frontier you know the Vajra attack on Galaxy was a fake.


	6. Satan's Dolls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica**

**Frak Deculture**

**Chapter 5: Satan's Dolls**

* * *

_The Cylons were created by Man._

_They rebelled_

_They evolved_

_They look and feel …Human _

_Some are programmed to think they're human_

_There are many copies_

_And they have a plan…_

_Or so they thought…_

* * *

**Cylon Home World Beyond the Former Armistice Line**

After the first Cylon war at their defeat after the Battle of Tauron the Cylons settled on this world after offering a peace treaty with the Colonials so that the conflict would not ultimately destroy them. Moving on to more important pursuits such as their evolution and the plan. The plan involves the destruction of humanity and them as their children taking their rightful place in the universe. Humanity is a flawed experiment and had to start all over again. This has happened before on Kobol and will happen again 40 years after the first Cylon war on the Twelve colonies. An aggressive species like humans should not be allowed to travel the stars.

When the Cylons first found this world before the end of the war they discovered a dead civilization. Ruined cities in decay dating long before the exodus from Kobol of the thirteenth tribe. According to carbon dating about less than 500,000 years old.

From archaeological evidence humans use to live on this world. With their experiments with creating Hybrids from captured humans largely a failure this world and some it's secrets were a boon to them. From here they discovered advanced cloning and bio technologies. Reverse engineering the technology for their own use and application.

Twelve human DNA samples were found intact. From this they created the humanoid Cylons but this proved to be their undoing. The seven mass produced models took control and had the mechanical Cylons phased out, replacing them with the more subservient deadlier Centurions. The five human Cylon models were lost before the take over. And the seven humanoid Cylon models could not remember them due to programming blocks.

But the rest of the Cylon collective do remember them, the Hybrids and the Raiders.

Awaiting for their return and day of salvation.

Alas that day would not come…

A fleet of Supervision Army warships jump in orbit of the Cylon home world.

All the cylons hear creepy and ominous song. Humanoid, centurion, raider even basestar hybrids are caught paralyzed by it.

_**The borderline The borderline The borderline The borderline**_

_**Red and roses Lips and breath**_

_**Hair and dolls they're look alike**_

"What the Frak is tha…" a Number one Cavil was about say then in an instant he was vaporized.

Reaction weapons launched from the warships destroy the Cylons on or above the planet.

Baseships and resurrection ships are destroyed in a explosive force greater than the nuclear weapons that ruined the Twelve Colonies.

Leaving no survivors whatsoever… Hybrid, Centurion, Raider or Humanoid

**Former Twelve Colonies of Kobol**

**Caprica**

An sultry seductive female voice resonates among Cylons on Caprica and in space.

_**Smoke and mist Night and midnight**_

_**The deep and hell They really get me**_

_**Flip and fly Heal and feel**_

_**Flower and poison are on the brink**_

"Missiles incoming!" said a number five

"There's nothing on the dradis!" a number two

"They're not nukes"

Starfish doubled Y shaped Baseships are bombarded by radiation-less reaction missiles.

Creating more destruction than the nuclear weapons used by the Cylons, explosions caused by twin-pair annihilation reactions.

Baseships are being killed en massed in an instant.

The Supervision warships proceed to bombard the planet with more reaction warheads.

The same ironic holocaust happens on every colonial world_._

Only a small fleet of old basestars barely escape, the original double saucer war era basestars and the basestars known as Gauardian class escapes the carnage jumping out. These ships were meant to bring older Cylon 005 centurion models to the frontier for labor on the new fuel supply outpost.

"My god…" a number six exclaims. Her fellow Cylons on board are too shocked.

The irony that the same thing happened to them as the Colonials.

**Resurection ship outside the colonies and Cylon space.**

Hundreds if not thousands of humanoid Cylons revive in resurrection tanks shocked by their deaths. Millions more in the over taxed buffers.

A strange music once more plays for their ears.

_**The borderline The borderline The borderline The borderline**_

_**Body and Jell-O Crack and jazz**_

_**Arch and bridge They're look alike**_

"Please spare us!" cries a number eight the same model as Sharon Valerie and Sharon Agathon

The resurrection ship burns in a brilliant conflagration.

Baseships and raiders attacked by thousands of autonomous X-9 Ghost fighters.

This also happens to every resurrection ship relative to Cylon space.

**Deep space the Resurrection Hub**.

An number one awaken after being downloaded dying several times this day.

Once more hears an eerie melody only this time there is an apparition of a transparent woman.

"Get away from me!"

_**Meet me and hit me Tiny and sticky candy**_

_**Kiss and eating are just the same things**_

"What are you?!"

_**Free and fall and love and low**_

_**Evil make you feel good Can't help doing that**_

"Why are you doing this to us?"

_**The borderline The borderline The borderline The borderline**_

The apparition smiled at the number one cylon.

"_**You pale imitations want to destroy humanity… But I am here to save them…" **_

"_**All of them"**_

"_**Kobolian, Zentradi, Zolan…Earther… All the children of the Protoculture."**_

"_**They are all mine."**_

"_**You dolls are not worthy of my paradise…"**_

"_**Now…Listen to my song…"**_

_**I sa ya, I sa ya  
I si ma cozy**_

_**I sa ya, I sa ya  
Trasi ma cozy**_

_**Santi-u na ni du-na.  
Dra ma ta jo**_

A ship resembling a Supervision Army gunship defolds splitting its bow into two, charging its super dimensional energy canon.

Firing its main gun it annihilates the resurrection hub and those around it, basestars and raiders, all in one shot.


	7. Speaker Pod

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or Macross**

**Frak Deculture**

**Chapter 6: Speaker Pod**

_**Space Fold**_

_**This technology allowed humanity to advance through the galaxy**_

_**It was a miraculous method of navigating time and space**_

_**However this miraculous method of travel was not almighty**_

_**The existence of a phenomenon known as Fold Dislocation **_

_**and the exponential growth of energy consumed **_

_**as the distance increased were obstacles to humanity.**_

_**It became the limit of humanity , no all Protoculture derived civilizations.**_

* * *

**SDF-3 Alus and Val Elna Expedition en route to Macross 7**

The NUNS fleet in formation took the captured Cylon baseships and resurrection ship and also the injured Val Elna within their warp bubble and entered fold space.

Their destination is Macross 7. Normally they would dump the poachers on a NUNS base for trial and sentencing but the circumstances with the injured Galactic Whales require them to make a stop on Macross 7, where Song Energy technology research is the most advanced in the galaxy.

"No implants, no silicates, no nothing and definitely not one of these Cylons.

Gaius Baltar is normal human. The only thing about him is that he has a rare Alpha Bombay blood type." said Dr. Lin CMO of the SDF-3 Alus reporting to her Commanding officer Capt. Komilia Jenius.

"Capt Hollie?" asks Komilia

"I interrogated the prisoner Mam but Zomeo didn't like Doctor Baltar and said there is another presence within him." said Laiza Hollie

"Kadun…" said Komilia pondering

"Captain?" asks Laiza

"Kadun is what the Mayan people call evil spirits." said Komilia

"There are no such things as evil spirits." said Yang Newman skeptically

"No there isn't but I trust Laiza and her snake's instinct. It has been theorized by Dr. Mao Nome that Zolan snakes are a Protoculture remnant bio technology meant to help guide the Zolans. It is possible that Dr. Baltar has a hidden programming in him similar to programmed Varautan Supervision Army soldiers. Dr. Lawrence is it possible for a sound therapy for Dr. Baltar?" asks Komilia

"We can try… but the best facility is at Macross 7." said Lawrence

"Dr. Gadget Chiba huh?" said Komilia

Lawrence nodded. Gadget Chiba is the foremost expert in Song Energy research.

Much of it started with the study on Protodevlin victims and Nekki Basara's effect on them.

"What about these newly activated clones?" asks Komilia of Shiba Midou

"They are all secured in the cargo hold. Frankly I never expected something like that to happen" said Shiba

"The strength reported by Sgt. Nijyuichi is adrenalin based. But they won't be a match for military grade cyborgs. But these Cylons have an amazing long range downloading technology." said Yang Newman looking at the data, referring to the sudden coming to life hundreds of clones within the resurrection ship.

"They are not forthcoming as the first group. Apparently they got a wrong end of heavy beam weaponry according to testimony. " said Shiba Midou

* * *

**Cylon Basestar at the former fuel supply base**

"What are we going to do now?" asks a Sharon model Eight of her fellow humanoid Cylons.

Upon returning a several jumps back to the supply base they discover that it was attacked.

Debris of raiders and pieces of the basestars were evident. The Resurrection ship nowhere in sight.

"We should go back to our home space and get reinforcements" said a number Three

"I say we attack them with hit and run tactics. They can't get away with what they did to us." said a Cavil

"You're a fool! We can't possibly stand up against that kind of fire power!" said a Six

"Why not? It worked for that bitch Cain and her lone Battlestar." said Cavil

"The operative word being Battlestar. Cain had the Pegasus. We have a Basestar with limited raiders we can't replenish without a resurrection ship. We need them as point defenses we don't have kinetic guns as a battlestar does. We have missiles and nukes yes. But they have big gun that can wipe out an entire fleet in an instant." said Six

"I agree" said a Number Three

The Simons, Dorals, Sharons, Leobens, Threes, Sixes came to the same conclusion.

The Cavils saw that they are outvoted compromised to the decision to return home.

Then suddenly the basestar's Hybrid screams a blood curdling cry.

"Beware the Siren's song for it is the Song of Destruction, the song of Orpheus will protect us from danger, the Song of Creation… End of Line"

All the humanoid Cylon models look upon each other wondering what that meant.

* * *

**SDF-3 Cargo Hold 9**

The humanoid Cylons from the supply base and the fleet that attacked the Colonials are imprisoned in this spacious hold. With access to sleeping cots provided by the humans. Both groups are shocked at the current predicament of theirs. The earlier prisoners explains why they surrendered. The thirteenth tribe may be monotheists like they are based on the song they infected the Hybrid with. The Cavils of course doesn't buy into it.

And reiterates they are still prisoners. They tell how variable transforming fighters dominated the fight with numerous raiders. Also the great transforming ship that turns humanoid like the fighters. The later resurrected prisoners tell of a warship that destroyed their entire fleet with one shot of energy. How giant machines dominated the battle aiding the cornered Colonial fleet. The Cylons conclude that these groups could be one and the same.

"_Now isn't this something? The fall of the Cylon race. Killer of billions of humans! Charged with the crime of poaching a bunch of space whales. Oh how the mighty have fallen."_ said the Virtual Baltar whom only Caprica Six could see

Caprica Six looks at him surreptitiously "What do you want." She whispered to her tormentor

"_Oh nothing just that you Cylons can't resurrect anymore." _said Caprica Six's projection of Baltar

"_You are no longer…Immortal"_

"What do you mean? We can't resurrect anymore?"

"_It is over. Your entire civilization, your home world, the occupied colonies, your entire fleet, the hub… All gone. Puff! Better tell D'Anna to stop killing herself over the Final Five she'll end up dead permanently. A new player has come into the equation. _

_She is quite insane. I do believe she is an acquaintance of your new friends from Earth. "_

Caprica Six stares at him in horror

"_If you Cylons wish to survive you will have to join the humans. It is your only hope. _

_A storm is coming. Coming together is your only choice."_

* * *

**Colonial Refugee Fleet**

After the battle with the Cylons with much celebration for the protection of the fleet by NUNS. The fleet jumped at Chlore's fleet's coordinates. From there they would be given coordinates to jump to Macross 7.

"Sir the fleet is ready. All FTL drives are spined." said Felix Gaeta who relayed the coordinates to the Colonial fleet.

"We are being hailed by the flagship." said Dualla

William Adama picks up the phone and responds.

"Galactica Actual"

"Is everybody ready?" asks Chlore

"Yes"

"Very well then. Fold in!"

"Mr. Gaeta Jump!"

Hundreds of flashes to occur as both fleets jump into fold space to rendezvous with the Macross 7 fleet.

* * *

**Macross 7 Fleet **

Captain Maximilian Jenius fleet commander of the Macross 7 fleet sits and waits for the coming of two fleets. The Val Elna Expedition and the Colonial Refugee Fleet escorted by Chlore's Meltran fleet. Beside him is his trusted advisor Exsedol Folmo, a giant green skinned Zentradi whose huge head is sticking out of a hole on the bridge. Exsedol Folmo was formerly Commander Vrlitwhai's advisor and archivist. Unlike most of his Zentradi brethren who chose to miclonize to human size, Exsedol chose to return to giant form permanently as an archivist his knowledge is invaluable. A bigger brain means greater memory.

The bridge door slides open admitting President Milia Fallyna Jenius and her staff.

Her tenure as Mayor of City 7 during the Protodevlin war earned popularity and support from her constituents. She was nominated then elected President after the inclusion of survivors of Megarod 13 Varauta colony and Macross 5 also the recently cultured Meltrandi into the fleet. After Wilbur Garland's failed attempted coup on Earth in 2051 there began decentralization of the colony fleets and planets. Each has its sovereignty and the New United Nations Spacy would be subordinate to civilian authority. Breaking the culture of military superiority over civilians. After the abandonment of UN Forces Headquarters of the three fleets during the Protodevlin war Macross 7's citizens agree with it. Especially after it became public that Col. Barton, promoter of the Jamming Birds music squadron, deliberately prevented Nekki Basara from sortie during a Protodevlin attack. The scandal led to Col. Barton's resignation in disgrace for letting his pride get the better of him.

"Max, when will they be arriving?" said Millia

"Chlore and the Colonials will be here anytime now." said Max

"Defold reactions detected" said veteran bridge operator Sally Ford

Multiple flashes light occur in front of the Macross 7 fleet. Three battered Battlestars of varying sizes appear with rag tag fleet of civilian ships such as luxury liners, mining ships, salvage ships, research ships, transports, sewage maintenance, freighters, tylium refinery ships. Escorted by Meltrandi gunship, flagship, battleships, destroyers, cruisers and pickets.

"We haven't had a first contact with another Protoculture seeded race since the Zolan. Unfortunately they lost their worlds before we met them." said Max

"Much data about miclone cultures was either destroyed or hidden. We don't known how many worlds the Protoculture seeded. Given how vast the galaxy is it is likely there are more." said Exsedol

"Max I've read both Komilia and Chlore's reports thoroughly. We have to make a treaty with these Kobolians if they want to join us. Also we have to try to make a peace treaty with these Cylons. Our forces may have defeated them through superior tactics but we can't afford a two front war. Macross Galaxy is missing and we've lost communication with Macross Frontier. These Vajra are quite dangerous if indeed they destroyed Galia 4." said Millia

"Yes Millia, but I can't get off a feeling we are being played." said Max

"A genius intuition?"

"You could say that. I think there us more to the Vajra mystery than meets the eye. Three fleets missing and the loss of 33rd Marines which almost had an insurrection. I can't get off the feeling that somebody is pulling strings." said Max

Millia catches Max's drift. During their days as pilots of the Dancing Skulls squadron they were also involved in black ops on the planet New Asia. New Asia was an abandoned Protoculture world not even officially listed. As far as the public knows only 14 worlds have shown Protoculture influence, among them Earth, Zola, Lux and Varauta 4. New Asia was a test site by UN Spacy for bio weapons. Giant insectoid bio weapons.

UN Spacy created them using technology left behind by the Protoculture. Evidence of their weapons escalation either during their civil war or their war with the Protodevlin.

In 2022 UN Spacy sent them on a mission to destroy all the insect bio weapons that went on a rampage destroying the facility, killing most of the scientists on New Asia. They had to fight swarms of giant insects which possess beam weaponry and destroy their enormous queen which was controlling and producing them.

"In any case I've asked the Secretary General if he can lend us the SDF-5 for housing these refugees. I assume that they would not want to be split among the fleet. Keep themselves together and not lose their identity. Its interior can be converted into a city like the original Macross." Millia changing the subject

"South Ataria that's Millard's command." said Max

The SDF-5 South Ataria otherwise known as Southern Cross is the largest Macross class ever built. Taking after the abandoned SDF-2 design, 1,620 meters in length longer and larger than even the New Macross Class, which is 1,510 meters in length. It can house 80,000 crew and colonists.

UN Spacy opted for the New Macross Class carrier design than the SDF-5. Having it mothballed before it can even be deployed.

UN Spacy 19 years ago relegated its command to Millard Johnson as punishment for not reporting about Guld Bowman's psychological condition due to the YF-21's Brain Direct Interface and letting Isamu Dyson steal the YF-19, even if the events were fortuitous for Earth due to it. Removed as director of New Edwards test flight center at Eden. Now at 71 years old Millard should have retired but hasn't. As a young man he was once under Hikaru Ichijyo's command in Skull Squadron.

"We are being hailed by Commander Chlore."

"Put it on the monitor."

Commander Chlore appears on the monitor.

"Yo Millia, Max"

"Commander" Max nodded

"Chlore what you did was reckless. Going in by yourself…" said Millia

"Sorry Sorry. " Chlore with a wink and one palm apologetically

"Their president Laura Roslin is coming over for a talk." said Chlore

"Very well tell them to meet us on Battle Macross." said Millia

"And commander…"

"Yes?"

"Better be miclone size for this meeting." said Millia

"You can't be serious…" Chlore horrified

"It's a presidential order Chlore Klan." said Millia

* * *

**Battlestar Galactica**

Chief stands amazed at the size of the Earth fighter before him. It has bigger and more powerful engines than a Viper that is for sure. Jebil Luxor returned Hotdog to Galactica after loosing his viper in battle. She became a guest to the viper pilots for what she did.

"Damn this girl must be Tylium guzzler."

"It doesn't use combustion fuel like your fighters Chief." said Jebil right behind him

"No Fuel?" said Tyrol

"Valkyries use thermonuclear engines. We haven't had a fuel based engines since the VF-0 Phoenix, ancestor of all Valkyrie fighters. Though I must say I'm impressed that you people managed to develop a fighter the size of a fan jet." said Jebil

"The bigger it is the greater the target profile." said Tyrol

"A fighter is still a fighter it all depends on a pilot's skill. Besides even if you crash a Valkyrie on a building it will still be intact due energy conversion armor."

"A what?" said Tyrol

"Excess energy from the engines are charge to the Valkyrie's armor making it stronger."

"Too bad you're going back. Can you give me a tour of the city?" said Hotdog confidently

Then the bottom fell out

"Sure but I don't think my boyfriend would like it though" said Jebil making the other viper pilots snigger

"Ahh that's too bad, you break my heart." said Hotdog

"I'll have to go I have orders to bring commander Chlore to the flagship for the meeting."

"Isn't she uhh, Too big?" said Tyrol

"Our President ordered her to miclonize. She'll fit in the Valkyrie."

* * *

**Colonial One **

"Beautiful"

Laura Roslin watches in awe of the Macross fleet. The shear size of the city ships' domes dwarfs Cloud 9, which was destroyed before landing on New Caprica. She can see lakes, forests, teeming cities within them. There also support ships shaped like a sunflower which puts their own argo ships to shame. Among the fleet she sees one with a small glistening sea. From the data given to her the civilian fleet is composed of City 7, City 1, City 5, Megaroad 13, agricultural ship Sunnyflower, resort ships Riviera and Mark Twain VII, amusement and communication ship Hollywood, factory ship Three Star, science vessel Einstein, concert ship Budokan, NUNS training ship Begin Hill and the cemetery ship Heaven at the rear of the fleet. All of it connected by highways of laser navigational beacons called Milky Road. Of which space capable cars, trucks, shuttles and even bikes pass through from point to point.

The civilian fleet is protected by a larger armada of warships of varying designs and sizes. Several of which are over 4 kilometers long, a Neo Nupetiet-Vergnitzs bis Class Stealth Fleet Command Battleship, a Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-Class Fleet Command Battleship and a Varauta Fleet Flagship Space Carrier. Along with the Meltran Flagship that makes four 4 kilometer carrier vessels. The NUNS built escort fleet is composed of Guantanamo, Uruga and Bolognese, Bolognese Zentradi variant carriers, Algenicus Akizuki variant frigates, the newer Dulfim-type and Kaitos-type escorts. Some are SMS Zentradi vessels such as Thurvel-Salan class battleship, Queadol-Magdomilla class fleet command battleship, Quiltra-Queleual Class landing ship tank, Quiltra-Quelamitz Class medium-scale gunboat and Zentran picket patrol ship.

Other warships Varautan Galaxy Patrol large battroid transport carriers, large battleships, new giant carriers, vanguard frigates . Add to that Chlore's Meltrandi NUNS Marine fleet composed of a Meltran gunship, Meltran landing ship tanks, Meltran battleships, Meltran destroyers, Meltran cruisers and Meltran pickets.

Colonial One, escorted by two vipers and one raptor, approaches Battle Macross, which is attached to City 7, replacement of the fallen Battle 7. It along with its fellow sister ships Battle Prometheus and Battle Daedalus is the trump card of the fleet. New Macross Class battleship carriers that can transform to humanoid attacker mode and fire their super dimensional energy beam gunships also known as the Macross canon.

Three black VF-22S Strumvogel II belonging to the elite Diamond Force led by Gamlin Kizaki approach Colonial One with its two viper escorts and a raptor.

"This is D-1 Please follow us." said Gamlin being their lead

When suddenly a single civilian Valkyrie approaches them. VT-1C is a civilian version of the VF-1 sold to the public. This makes the escorts a bit tense.

"Who the Frak…" Kara

The Valkyrie hails them.

"This is Billy Kanzaki reporter for the Scramble News Network …"

"Billy this is official state business…" Gamlin explains to Billy who 12 years ago was a farm boy kid from Sunny Flower, a fan of Mylene Jenius. From his hobby of photography evolved into journalism. Though that didn't stop his love of music, which Fire Bomber inspired into his generation.

"Bugger off boy! Wait for the press conference!" said a voice of a female child from a approaching VF-19A piloted by Jebil Luxor

"Ah Commander Chlore would you like to comment?" said Billy

"Chlore?" said both Kara and Athena in her raptor

The voice did not match the giantess. In fact it is as if it was a voice of a preteen girl.

A wireless transmission comes in from Colonial One.

"Mr. Billy Kanzaki I'll give an exclusive interview later on. Please let us land first. " said Laura Roslin diplomatically. The young man's enthusiasm reminded her of her first aide. Billy Keikeya, who died during a terrorist incident on Cloud Nine.

"Reporters are all the same all over the galaxy I suppose." said William Adama behind Athena in the raptor.

"BILLY! STOP BOTHERING THEM!" shrieked a girl's voice on the wireless

A VF-11D Jamming Bird which is a two seater. One for the pilot the other for the singer.

Piloted by a 17 year old named Pedro Vasquez, Mexican from planet Veil while at the backseat is the 22 year old singer idol Elma Hollie, a Zolan who emigrated to Macross 7.

"Please excuse the idiot. Not much news happens around here." said Elma

"But this is historical! First contact with a…" Billy

"Billy!"

"Hey are you two…" Kara

"NO!" said both Billy and Elma negatively on the implication

BRRRNNGGG strummed Pedro at the two's bickering

Both Valkyries accelerate and return to City 7's attached island ship Akusho.

Gamlin sighs at the new members of Sound Force.

Basara was an influence to both Pedro and Elma meeting them during his wanderings. When Pedro's mother died Emilia , fifth daughter of Max and Milia, adopted him and later moved here on Macross 7. Since there weren't any children on Veil just miners so there are no schools. Macross 7 gave him better opportunities. But he chose to take his interest in botany and after Basara and Emilia's footsteps. This led to friendship with Billy who uses Fire Bomber music to grow plants on Sunny Flower. Elma on the other hand was singer who wanted to follow her mother's career. Her mother Maria Velasquez Hollie like Basara was a Valkyrie pilot singer. Elma left home for Macross 7 for her dreams much to the objection of her overprotective father Graham Hollie. Hoping that Basara would finally be her mentor.

Unfortunately Basara isn't the teaching type. He did see potential in Elma, Perdro and Billy recommended them to Fire Bomber band leader Ray and Dr. Chiba of Operation M.

Fire Bomber members Ray Lovelock and Viffidas Feaze are now married with children.

Basara just wandered the galaxy once again much to the fury of his fellow Fire Bomber member and songstress Mylene Flare Jenius, who even singer Sheryl Nome admires

* * *

Colonial One with its escorts of vipers, Valkyries and raptor land into Battle Macross's hanger, its inner bay doors closes allowing repressurization.

Laura Roslin with Tory Foster steps out of Colonial One as Admiral William gets out of the raptor. Starbuck and Apollo also step out of their vipers.

They are greeted by Macross 7's reception party. Max and Millia with some security detail.

"I am Millia Fallyna Jenius, President of the 37th colonization fleet Macross 7" said the young looking woman with green hair

"I am Captain Maxilian Jenius NUNS fleet commander " said the man with dark shaded glasses

"Laura Roslin President of the United Colonies of Kobol" said Laura though feeling a bit weak. The return of her cancer is kept secret from her fellow colonials. Only Dr. Cottle knows of her condition. She has to make sure that they have reached safety before she dies.

"I am Admiral William Adama Colonial Fleet" said Adama to Macross 7's president and his counterpart. Though he is bewildered why a colonization fleet would be lead be a married couple both civilian and military leaders. Though from what he has heard these two were war heroes and the first Earther-Zentradi union.

"President Roslin we have much to discuss." said Max

A little blond girl comes near. She appears to be a younger version of Chlore.

"Madam President, Captain. Reporting for duty." she saluted

"Commander Chlore?" said Roslin Even Adama is surprised by her appearance.

"Umm… Yes" replied Chlore a bit embarrassed

"Cute isn't she? If she were the age as she as looks like when micloned I would gladly have her adopted as my daughter." said Millia cheerfully

"No thanks you'll probably set me up with one of your get married while your young schemes. Besides aren't eight daughters enough for you?" said Chlore

"No not really, girls just grow up too fast..." said Millia

"More like they emancipate themselves because of all those marriage arrangement meetings." said Chlore

"Getting married young is best I married when I was sixteen." said Millia

"You're hopeless…" sighed Chlore

"Madam President, Admiral if you please." said directing them to one of two limos

The limos pass through Battle Macross through the connector bridge with City 7 and finally to City 7 itself.

City 7's sky was a wonder to the eye of the Colonials. It almost seems real blue sky and clouds with a radiant sun if it weren't for the barely noticeable metallic web around the dome and some of the tall skyscrapers piercing the sky. An airship can be seen with a giant television screen showing a young blond girl in a rather revealing get up singing. At another building's screen a young girl with short green hair sings with an odd dance.

They also notice some of the citizens have wireless players and wireless speaker sets.

It is obvious that music to the thirteenth tribe is akin to a religion. With its gods and goddesses for the masses.

They finally reach the city administration building where they begin their discussions.

It is revealed to the Colonials that a research patrol fleet managed to capture both Cylons and their vessels.

Seated around a table are Max, Millia and Chlore one side, on the other side is Laura Roslin, William Adama, Lee Adama, Kara Thrace and Sharon Agathon

"You're telling me that the Cylons were caught poaching Whales and your people have them imprisoned?" said Adama at the absurdity of it all

"The Val Elna is an intelligent space folding species. Under our laws they are a protected. More to the fact that it was discovered they are important to one of our member world's ecosystem. We don't know the exact population numbers of Galactic Whales but we speculate that they spawn every several thousand years. It is also theorized that Galactic Whales were essential to the galaxy's recovery from the drain of Spritia from life forms by the Protodevlin." said Max

"We need your help and experience with the Cylons if we are to have a peace treaty with them. Despite our military fleet's firepower we are concerned about the Vajra. They have attacked already three fleets and one Zentradi marine division. A two front war is something we don not desire." said Millia

"With all due respect Millia, you cannot trust the Cylons. We had an armistice treaty with them for 40 years and they did not open a dialogue at all. The next thing we know they started killing our worlds. Even with their occupation of our attempt to colonize New Caprica they committed mass murder. The Cylons are too treacherous and deceitful!" said Roslin

"Then what about Lt. Sharon Agathon? Don't you trust her?" said Chlore looking at Athena

"Athena is an exception!" said Roslin

"The Toasters want to kill every human there is! It's either us or them." said Kara

"Even if the Cylons make a treaty with you, who's to say they won't attack you decades later." said Lee Adama, commander of the Pegasus

"Athena?" asks William Adama of her view point

"After the occupation of New Caprica the Cylon human models has a strained unity. Some models will likely want peace but some models like the Cavils will definitely want the extermination of the human race. Frankly it is likely they will end up in civil war over it. " said Athena

Suddenly a call from the bridge comes through the vid screen.

"Captain the Val Elna Expedition has arrived with Galactic Whales. They say they have one Colonial among the Cylon prisoners. One named Dr. Gaius Baltar." said bridge operator Sally Ford

"Baltar!" said a surprised Roslin, the Colonials with equal contempt

Roslin considers former President Baltar as a collaborator at New Caprica. She mulled over the possibility that Baltar either joined the Cylons or the Cylons killed him upon their escape.

It was lucky that during Galactica's and Pegasus' exile from New Caprica they rendezvous with the Battlestar Valkyrie. With three battlestars they were able to surprise and defeat the orbiting Cylon basestar fleet. A one on one engagement with a battlestar is suicide for a basestar. Unfortunately Commander Boxey Troy and his second in command Mara Adar, daughter of President Adar, died due to a console exploding.

In the aftermath Kendra Shaw is given command of the Valkyrie.

If Baltar was in their custody Roslin would have just have had him thrown out an airlock.

But Baltar must be put to justice. For all those who died on New Caprica and those who died on the Colonies. Before her first cancer remission she dreamed of a memory of Baltar kissing a known human Cylon on Caprica city.

"Also captain they are requesting for Dr. Chiba for song treatment of the Whales and Dr. Baltar." said Sally

"Why Dr. Baltar? Sally please put Komilia on screen." said Max

The screen transfers to a bridge of a ship, all women operators, with one female commander who stunningly looks like the president of Macross 7.

"Father, Mother" greeted Komilia

"Komilia" said Max

"Hello dear" said Millia

"Why does Dr. Baltar need song therapy?" asked Max

"Capt. Laiza Hollie interrogated Dr. Baltar her pet snake told her there is another personality within him. We did comparative examination of him with the Cylons and determined he isn't one. But does not mean he doesn't have any hidden programming thus I requested song therapy. Macross 7's song therapy breakthroughs are well known for deprogramming brainwashed soldiers. " said Komillia

"Very well I'll call Dr. Chiba on it." said Max

"Oh Komilia come home later with Moaramia we'll have a little reunion. I'll have Emilia and Mylene over there as well." said Millia

"Yes Mother…"

Komilia closes her eyes a little and felt a headache coming. Her mother had that look.

The look that told her she's going to try another marriage arrangement for them.

As the oldest Jenius sister she escaped that by becoming a pilot.

Moaramia wouldn't like it either she's too much of a tomboy.

Emilia went out of the house macronizing herself to be a singer.

Mylene ran away and became independent at 14.

It's their father's fault really they inherited his perfect mate image ideal.

Each sister's image of an ideal is different from their mother's.

They are Jenius it will take an extraordinary guy for them to fall in love.

* * *

**Deep Space Cylon Remnant**

The Cylon fleet, composed of six obsolete basestars, on the run have been jumping every 33 minutes just to make sure they are not caught by the unknown aggressors that destroyed their civilization. Without warning the homeworld, the colonies and even the resurrection hub was wiped. Ever since Caprica Six and Boomer returned to them some of the Cylons experienced guilt over the murder of the Colonials. Even the experiment to co-exist with them on New Caprica did not work. Some are wondering if this was punishment from God for their sins.

"Dradis is detecting unknown contact!" said a Sharon from her station

A Supervision Army gunboat defolds in front of them about to bring death

"Oh no!" said a Six named Natalie

A female voice sings with an upbeat tune which puts them in despair.

_**You know how to get eternal life**_

_**in the center of the lightning-speed waltz.**_

_**Feel your soul cut by a rusty knife**_

_**as you head for the self-destructive edge.**_

_**Our satori are just floating in the core,**_

_**where we can spiritually go through the door.**_

_**We'll know how to get eternal life**_

_**while we catch the pulse from unknown satellites**_

The Supervision gunship's bow splits charging its super dimensional canon

_**If we get the transient facts,**_

_**then we feel the info high.**_

_**If we get the transient facts,**_

_**then we are really free**_

_**to fly high**_

_**in space.**_

"Unknown object bearing 1700 aproaching!" said a Sharon

Natalie was certain death awaits them when suddenly…

A red fighter with some yellow strips transforms into a humanoid landing on the basestar's hull and then… sings?

_Sa hajimaruze saturday night choshi ha dodai?_

_Let's stand up beat wo kanjirukai_

_kokoha soratobu paradise wasurekaketeru enaji_

_Now hurry up torimodosoze_

The Supervision Army gunship fires its main gun at the defenseless fleet.

The red interloper would be the first to be destroyed but it did not.

As the red Valkyrie glows with Song Energy creating a barrier dispersing the continuous torrent super dimensional energy. Saving the Cylons' fleet

_Hey everybody hikari wo mezase_

_odorouze dancin' on the Planet Dance_

Natalie regains her senses and recovers "Spin the FTL Now!"

_akirameno sad song usotsuki ha utau_

_No Thanks! oyobi jya nai ze_

_kawari tzuzukeru seizato mienai ase to namidaga_

_into My Heart yuuki wo kureru_

_No more wastin' love aiwo mudanisuruna_

_omaedakewo darekaga mitsumeteruhazu_

_hey everybody kokoro no mamani_

_sakebouze jumpin on the planet dance_

"Jump Now!" shouted Natalie

The Cylon refugee disappear in a flash of light as their FTL take them into fold space.

Leaving the Supervsion Army ship alone not accomplishing its mission of destruction.

* * *

**Macross 7, City 7 Medical Center**

Gaius Baltar is seated, strapped and immobile. He knows torture before. A number three named D'Anna Biers tortured him. Only through projection which his internal Six thought him with enough concentration he can endure.

"I'm Dr. Gadget Chiba, You're probably wondering what this set up is for?" said plump man with glasses whom Baltar can only classify as an eccentric from his looks.

Baltar looks at the machine's screen. With his intellect despite not understanding the writing he deduces what it could only be.

"This machine is likely to measure my body's response to external stimuli. Recording my emotional patterns. A sophisticated lie detector." said Baltar

"Mostly correct except on the lie detector part. " said Chiba as he puts a pair of headphones on Baltar's ears.

"Years ago my thesis, The psychological effects of songs and their role in recovery from illness, won the Galactic Nobel Prize. Song is a mysterious energy which affects our emotions."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever…" Baltar was about to say until he has heard the most terrible singing that he has ever heard.

Blasting his ears with loud noise

_Okay it is starting Saturday night how are you guys doing?_

_Let's stand up, do you feel the beat?_

_This is a flying paradise. A forgotten energy,_

_Now hurry up, and take it back._

_No more wastin' time! It's like we're in a dream._

_Before everything gets swept away_

_Hey everybody! Aim at the light_

_Let's dance Dancin' on the Planet Dance_

"Arrrggghhh Stop it!" Even Baltar can't project with this noise. Where is Six when you need her?

"Boy…You people give some cruel and unusual punishment." said Kara Thrace

The Colonials watch behind the glass mirror Baltar's in agony with the song, much to their satisfaction. He always was a fan of Classical Caprican music anyway.

"Who is the singer?" asks Kara of Max and Millia, liking it

* * *

**Cylon Refugee Baseship**

The Cylon humanoid models admit inside the basestar's hanger their giant savior.

But they are uncertain of what it is and who they are dealing with.

The humanoid machine then transforms into a hybrid mode of a fighter. Lowering its nose section the cockpit opens revealing a man with small spectacles and unruly hair. Having what looks like a guitar of some sort.

"Who the hell are you?" asks Natalie Six

The man doesn't understand her language but he did get her meaning.

"NEKKI BASARA! Ore no Uta wa Kike!" Then he starts singing again


	8. Variable Devices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica**

**Frak Deculture**

**Chapter 7: Variable Devices**

_**Variable Fighter**_

_A variable fighter is a fighter that transforms into two or more modes. It usually has a humanoid form called Battroid and an in-between mode called GERWALK (Ground Effective Reinforcement of Winged Armament with Locomotive Knee-joint), in which the fighter has a pair of reverse-articulated legs extending underneath to enable VTOL._

_The reason behind the development of the variable fighters' Battroid mode was the discovery of the existence of the Zentradi race, a giant humanoid race created by Protoculture for proxy warfare. Although at the time the humans had not met any actual Zentradi, the discovery of the SDF-1 Macross and its accommodations for humanoid giants justified the development of a weapon that could enable mankind to fight the aliens in land and aerospace combat. Thus, research into Overtechnology culminated in the development of the variable fighter for the U.N. Spacy._

_Variable fighters are commonly nicknamed "Valkyries" after the first major, mass-produced variable fighter of the U.N. Forces, the VF-1 Valkyrie_

_However rogue Zentradi, rebel Anti-UN forces even the Protodevlin developed their own variable devices to compete with Valkyries._

* * *

**Loschier Company Smuggler Asteroid Field**

Loschier is probably the most wanted arms smuggler in the entire New UN. Selling weapons such as warships, Valkyries, Destroids and Zentradi mecha to criminal groups, even stolen reaction weapons. The only reason he and his operation isn't caught yet is because his smuggler base frequently moves via space fold before authorities such as NUNS or its local planetary Galaxy Patrol can catch them. Of course Loschier can't get caught for the penalty for smuggling reaction weapons is death. Being the top dog arms dealer in the galaxy his customers includes Zentradi insurgents, pirates, poachers, the Mafia and even the late terror groups the Vindirance and Critical Path corporation who tried to take over Earth under UN Spacy commander Wilbur Garland.

Wherever humanity is there is war. Where there is war there is profit. Indeed as the old Zentradi warhorses once said that battle is where life has meaning. Loschier is merely providing for that. Indeed the Protoculture itself had a never ending warfare. As much as people of Earth celebrate culture they tend to forget that war is part of culture itself.

Loschier watches as mercenary personnel and military hardware board a Pirate space carrier, which is also used for illegal space whaling. A Vandal class gunship is going through its final checks. An armed to the teeth Hatchet class destroyer would be lead attack ship in the operation.

Several very special variable fighters are transferred on the Hatchet destroyer. A green Zentradi Variable Glaug, a red Fz-150 Feios Valkyrie and great number of modern rogue Zentradi mecha. A Fz-109F Elgerzorene variable fighter and FBz-99G Saubergeran variable fighter bomber with dozens of Fz-109A Elgerzorene and Az-130A Panzerzorene variable fighters are loaded with the pirate cruiser.

Fz-109F Elgerzorene, FBz-99G Saubergeran, Fz-109A Elgerzorene and Az-130A Panzerzorene were stolen variable fighters from Varauta. The Protodevlin's own twist to the variable fighter technology of UN Spacy. After the Protodevlin war Varauta opted for the VA-14 Vampire as their main fighter. With many bad memories of Protodevlin control and to stop the proliferation of Spiritia draining technology they were meant to scraped. Loschier being an opportunist hired pirates and bribed corruptible military logistics men to acquire them and mass produce them himself.

"Are they ready?" asks one of his clients

"Yes Mr. Garland the synthetic clone pilots are perfect. NUNS will never know what hit them. Please remember our agreement that Loschier Company will develop technologies reversed engineered from our targets." said Loschier

"You are nothing but a pirate Loschier."

"That may true sir but without me you wouldn't have been able to reorganize your organization. Acquire the necessary equipment. The New UN government believes you are dead with the destruction of Battle 13. As for your associates they much persona non grata among New UN Spacy." said Loschier

"The New UN are fools. Letting a civilian governments have autonomy and control over the military is the worst that can happen. When we need to be united to face threats like the Vajra." said another of Loschier's clients former UN Spacy Colonel Barton.

"Not to mention we can't trust cyborgs. They are destroying the purity of our race." said Abraham Baceron , a former UN Spacy Zentradi conspirator who wanted to revive the Zentradi as a militaristic race.

"Yes sir I myself don't like the corporate cyborg bastards of Macross Galaxy. Good riddance to them." said Loschier of his competitors assuming they were destroyed by the Vajra.

"With both the Zentradi synthesis cloning system and the Cylon's resurrection technology we will have am unstoppable army."

The small fleet fold in to their next destination… Macross 7

* * *

**Macross 7 Fleet **

It has been two weeks since the Colonials joined the Macross fleet. Supplies are given to the refugees such a food and water. Some of the civilians were transferred to City 7. The purpose of which is three fold. Allowing the Colonials some breathing space. It has been determined by Earther psychologists that an Earth like colony ship is best for long term exploration. Being cooped up in ships with hardly any space for three years has been stressful for the Colonials. This would also allow repairs on their ships. Lastly allow them to acclimate with the Macross 7 natives. City 7 was chosen because it is a mostly human city. City 5 being a city of miclone Zentradi may be too alien for them. City 1 being an area for giant Zentradi , which is mostly Meltrans, reside. There is even a mall called Folmo mall and park called Basara park in it. In several days the SDF-5 South Ataria will be arriving. While not as open wide as a Megaroad or a City block it will still allow the Colonials to create their own city in it.

Colonials are amazed at the technological level of creating an artificial environment like in the City ships. Some on the other hand are disturbed at the level of technological reliance of their human cousins, the Cylon rebellion being in their mind. But they do admit the common sense of Earthers of not building non-humanoid machine servants. Vending machines and street sweepers won't be a threat like the Cylons.

As for the Cylons they were transferred to Megaroad 13's holding facilities. To start a rapport with them and also to avoid any conflict with the Colonials. Some Quorum members and their supporters are calling for a war crimes trial for Gaius Baltar and the Cylons once they learned they were there. The fact is the New UN government that has the Cylons and Baltar in custody not the Colonial government. President Millia Jenius won't give in to those demands though. As she sees the Cylon prisoners as bargaining chips to peace talks with the Cylons. Some of the Cylon models asked NUNS interrogators about the religion of the people of Earth. Much to their surprise Earth is made up of a diverse number of religions unlike the wholly monotheistic Cylons or the polytheist Colonials Olympian religion. Some are even atheist a little satisfaction for the Cavils despite their contempt for humans. The people of Earth tried much to preserve and keep alive their culture and traditions but unfortunately much have been inevitably lost due to the holocaust of Space War 1 and the era of colonization. Gaius Baltar on the other hand is kept under quarantine.

Three Valkyries equipped with Sound Boosters, a VF-11D Jamming Bird, VF-11MAXL Custom and a VT-1C, also Quadraluun-Quilqua are in formation around the recovering Galactic Whales which were injured. Healing the Val Elna.

_Love is like water_

_Sadness now flows_

_Because I can't catch up with you, I want to keep chasing you_

_When I've caught a glimpse of eternity, we'll meet again_

_The flying fish soar in the evening sky_

_When I remembered it, make it, I became kinder…_

Sings Elma Hollie Love is like Water while her pilot partner Pedro strum a silver guitar in their VF-11D Jamming Bird.

_Whoa whoa Flash in the dark_

_I want to keep looking_

_Anyone can see it shouldn't be just a dream_

_Even if it's an illusion, or something_

_I'll definitely find out_

_Believing in that time_

_I'll keep on walking_

Emilia Jenius in her custom Quadraluun-Quilqua singing Flash in the Dark.

_Love will save_

_Your heart_

_The honest eyes sketching dreams_

_Love will save_

_This world_

_Someday we will see the light_

Mylene Jenius sings Light the Light in her custom VF-11 MAXL

While Billy is strumming his bass interface in his red VT-1C equipped with a Jamming Bird sound booster.

The sounds and lights makes the Whales sing themselves.

Mrs. Kim Saintlaurent Chiba former UN Spacy bridge operator of Battle 7 and Dr. Chiba's wife monitor their progress in a civilian Stellar Whale Liner converted into a private research ship.

Zolan scientist Lawrence takes readings on the science station monitoring with sound energy dectectors.

Laiza Hollie on the other hand is at the helm joining Lawrence's endeavor.

"I'm detecting abnormally high song energy reading of 1,000,000 Chiba units at coordinates N567 S778." said Lawrence

"What? That's practically on the other side of the galaxy." said Laiza

"There is one person I know that can produce that much song energy…." said Kim Chiba

"It's him isn't it?" said Laiza putting it together

"Yes, we get burst of Song Energy from him from time to time." said Kim

Mylene Jenius hails the Stellar Whale.

"Kim it's Basara isn't it?" said Mylene Jenius

"Er…Yes it is."

"Give me the coordinates."

"You do realize that if you start a search you'll be having half the fleet tagging along with you, right?" sighs Kim

There are a number of females particularly Chlore and the Meltran fleet that would go after Basara. Really turning an entire female Zentradi fleet into an army of fangirls is the most ridiculous thing ever heard. When UN Spacy Headquarters heard about it they believed the Macross 7 fleet was pulling their leg. It was all thanks to both Basara and the bluff skill of Advisor Exsedol with UN Headquarters that a war was averted.

"Aww C'mon just tell us where he is!" chimed Elma

"That's perfect just when mom was bugging me about getting a man." said Emila Jenius in her Quadralunn

"Oneesan!" screamed her younger sister Mylene

Suddenly Lawrence raises his voice in alarm

"I'm detecting fold energy build up! It's the Whales they're…"

The three whales suddenly accelerate at high speed then folds out.

"Folding"

"Uhh… Guys we have a problem…" hailed Billy

"The girls went with the Whales."

* * *

**Cylon Refugee Fleet**

When the Cylons allowed Basara in the baseship they did not know what to make of him. He was obviously human but he did help them escape by creating an energy barrier of some sort protecting the fleet from that energy blast of the alien ship. They could not understand his language however. It is not a form of Colonial dialect they have ever heard. Not to mention they never before encountered a craft like his before, a variable fighter that can transform to a humanoid like giant Centurion. It doesn't even seem to use a Tylium. The cone like attachment has been determined as some sort of FTL drive. They could not make out the other boom attachment at the back torso and shoulders seem to be giant speakers of some kind. Strangest thing about it is that it has a guitar mechanism as controls.

If there is one thing strange about Basara is his persistence in singing. Some of the humanoid models particularly the Cavils are suspicious of him wanted him put in the brig. Natalie Six and her model line opposed this.

For several days the fleet has been jumping as frequently as it can to avoid being attacked. This however puts a strain on their FTL jump engines and resources. Thus it was decided to scuttle four basestars. Taking their FTL drives , fuel and old raiders leaving them two functional basestars. The original basestar class and the second basestar Guardian class.

As of now in an asteroid field they are being attacked by Ghost fighters. Piloted raiders fight in a battle in favor of the enemy. In the midst of this chaos Basara sorties in his VF-19 Fire Valkyrie. Plunging into the chaos singing, distracting the ghosts and protecting the raiders. All of without firing a single shot.

Pulling force crushing repetitive barrel roll maneuvers that even a humanoid model Cylon would be hard to duplicate.

"Nekki Basara!" shouts Natalie as Basara's Valkyrie is hit taking the missiles meant for the basestar. Fortunately he has a pinpoint barrier system that manages to deflect them.

"_Missiles are stupid! Listen to my song! " _

_If you become the wind, I want to become the endless sky_

_When you're petrified by the sound of the violent rain_

_Strumming my guitar, I'll calm your heart_

_Come on people, I want you to feel it_

_Because it's all right if you don't understand right now_

_Come on people, I'll go on protecting you_

_With my life- my soul for you_

_If you lose your way, I'll light the darkness with my smile_

_If it would heal your sadness_

_I'd sing until my voice withered away_

_Come on people, I want you to believe it_

_I'll never change_

_Come on people, like the sun_

_I'll shine on you- my soul for you_

His Valkyrie shines due to the Song Energy flash effect.

"I'm reading multiple jumps on the DRADIS" said a Number Three D'anna bewildred

Galactic Whales dozens of them fold out with them are two Valkyries and one Quadralunn-Quilqua cumstom battle suit. Among the Whales is the great White Whale which is several million years old. Very much older than the Protoculture itself.

"It's the fuel creatures!"

"Basara!" Mylene flying her VF-11MAXL Custom as she sees the VF-19 Fire Valkyrie

"A Battle? Hey those are the same ships Komilia-neesan and Moramia-neesan caught!" said Emilia as shoots down several ghosts that are attacking Basara.

"This is interesting…Lets go! Fire!" says Pedro he observes as Basara has made new friends. Strumming his guitar interface.

"Bomber!" his co-pilot Elma who took control of the VF-11D Jamming Bird earlier

The Ghosts are destroyed their bio-neural circuitry are affected by the Galactic Whales' emitted electromagnetic energy.

"Thank God…" said Natalie relieved

That is not the end of it as dozens of unmanned AI controlled Neo Glaug variable fighters appear as a second wave. Armed with reaction weapons.

"Multiple contacts!" says a Sharon model in horror at missiles

The missiles did not hit however as the Whales jumps taking the Cylons and Sound Force with them in their warp bubble.

* * *

**Macross 7 Fleet**

"This is Diamond Force leader Gamlin Kizaki ready to launch" said Gamlin inside a VF-22S Strumvogel II, as it rises inside one of Battle Macross' magnetic launchers. Gamlin's squadron members are 19 year old pilots Eve McMillan and quarter Zentradi Guld Fang Lone. Eve pilots a VF-22 while Guld pilots the original YF-21 prototype given by Algus Selzer , head designer and founder of General Galaxy, for him to pilot.

Fleet Captain Maximilian Jenius with his wife President Millia Fallyna are present in Battle Macross' bridge. Present also was Colonial President Laura Roslin whose tour of the Macross was cut short because of an emergency involving the Macross 7's fleet commander and president's daughter. She is welcomed and given a seat inside the large bridge, which is quite spacious compared to a battlestar's CIC. What surprised her is Advisor Exsedol's giant head sticking out and the bridge personnel are composed entirely of women.

"Captain defold reactions detected!" said a bridge operator

"Sound Force?" said Max

"Negative three warships, one whaling pirate carrier, one gunship Vandal class and one Hatchet class destroyer."

"Anti-UN?!" said Millia

"They are launching attack squadrons!"

"Gamlin change of orders. Take on those enemy units! " said Max

"Roger Diamond Force launch!" the three Valkyrie launch to meet the attack force.

"This is fleet commander Maximillian Jenius condition one! Shell down all civilian vessels." said Max accessing his fleet communication console

"Advise all the citizens to go to shelters. At once!" orders Millia

"Yes sir!"

"Launch Angel, Vermilion and Apollo squadrons."

"What is Anti-UN?" asks Roslin

"Anti-UN is what we call rebel terrorist forces whether they are human, Zentradi insurgents or both. " explained Exsedol

"Captain I have Admiral Adama on the Galactica is hailing us." said Sally Ford

"Galactica actual, Captain Jenius what is going on?" asks Adama

"Admiral , Anti-UN forces have just arrived and launched attack squadrons. We are sending our fighter squadrons to intercept." said Max

"Can we assist?"

"Negative Admiral our forces are better equipped to deal with them."

"SMS Blue Wind Squadron has also launched."

Blue Wind Squadron can be said as Zentradi traditionalists in terms of preferred fighter units, using Glaugs officer battle pods, Reguld battle pods, Nousjadeul-Ger battle suits and Gnerl fighter pods. Named after the group of Zentradi intelligence officers that started the Zentradi culture revolution and part of the private military contractor Strategic Military Services or SMS, which is primarily owned by Richard Bilrer who is with the currently missing Macross Frontier fleet.

Most of the Anti-UN Forces attack squads are composed of the more angular and modern Stealth Glaugs, Reguld custom battle pods, Stealth Fighter Pods, Stealth Quel-Quallie fighter scout pods, Az-130A Panzerzorenes , Fz-109A Elgerzorenes and the large Annabella Lasiodora mobile weapon pods.

The enemy lead are several variable fighters a single green Zentradi Varable Glaug, a red Feios Valkyrie, a Fz-109F Elgerzorene and a FBz-99G Saubergeran.

NUNS Valkyrie squadrons intercepts them. Angel squadron is composed of teal VF-17S and VF-17D Nightmares are also on the intercept. While the Apollo squadron is composed of Varauta built VA-14 Vampires, the more armored version of the VF-14. Vermilion Squadron have VF-11B and VF-11C Thunderbolts

"Querugadras!" shouted the lead Zentradi Variable Glaug pilot ordering an attack.

The SMS and NUNS squadrons fire a barrage of missiles at the Anti-UN forces.

As they were striking distance of the enemy forces the missiles fly off course and explodes harmlessly away from them.

The Anti-UN forces slaughter some of the first wave Valkyries and Zentradi mecha with beam weapons and missiles.

Max realized the anti-firing control system they are using.

"This is …"

"Sound Jamming System! This is Raven Alpha-1 to all units do not rely your targeting systems. I repeat do not rely on your targeting systems." said Aegis Focker as he and his fellow VFX Ravens Squadrons moves in to support. Eight years ago he defeated Critical Path corporation Manfred Brando's Sound Jamming System with sheer skill eventually allowing the fleet to destroy the Vindirance hijacked Battle 13.

Flying his new VF-25S Messiah with Armor Pack, Aegis' fellow VFX Ravens Alpha squadron is composed of a VB-6 Konig Monster and VA-3M Invader.

VFX Ravens Black Rainbow squadron has upgraded VF-1X Plus versions of the VF-1A, VF-1S, VF-1D, VFJ and VEFR-1 Valkyries.

Van, VFX ace pilot of the Vahalla III, is flying a Super Pack RVF-25 Messiah accompanied by three AIF-7 Ghost fighters.

"This is Purple Skull Roger that. Dancing Skulls lets do this the old fashioned way!" said Moaramia Jenius, Captain of the Dancing Skulls. Her new purple VF-27 is accompanied by a VF-9 Cutlass, a VF-4G Lightning III, a VF-3000 Crusader, VF-14 Vampire and a NUNS Variable Glaug.

"We're coming in." said Laiza Hollie as she leads Galaxy Patrol Zola Squadron in her VF-5000T-G Star Mirage, the rest of her squad flying VF-5000Bs and VF-5000Gs.

Also joins the fight are the NUNS Marines Black Bombers squadron with VF-171, RVF-171 Nightmare IIs and one new VF-171EX piloted by Shiba Midou.

General Galaxy received the VF-171EX design specs from Frontier's lead weapons manufacturer LAI prior to loss of contact with Macross Frontier. General Galaxy asked NUNS for Shiba Midou to pilot the VF171EX for combat evaluiation. Alongside his squad is Mahara Fabrioh with her Red Valkyrie Squadron composed of VF-19 variants.

Chlore also orders a sortie of Quadraluun-Rau and Quadraluun-Rea battle suit squadrons to protect the fleet.

"This is Eagle-1 Girls lets give them hell!" instructs Isamu Dyson to his two new Meltran subordinates Carno and Rolin in SMS Eagle Valkyrie Squadron, who are flying respectively VF-25F and VF-25G Messiahs with Super Packs, while Isamu is flying a YF-24 Valkyrie.

NUN forces clash with the Anti-UN in a chaotic firefight.

The Hatchet class destroyer transforms to its attack configuration fires its weapons at the squadrons. The Vandal class gunship also fires its energy main gun at the nearby NUNS warships causing panic and confusion.

The NUNS fleet despite its numerical advantage their weapons are useless as long as the Anti-UN's anti-FCS is active.

"Captain! The Battlestars Galactica, Pegasus and Valkyrie are moving into the combat zone! " said Sally Ford

"What?" said Max

This also surprises Millia and Roslin.

"Sir we are being hailed."

"This is Galactica actual. We are going in for a close range barrage of their warships." said Adama

"No Admiral you could get killed." said Max

"Don't worry about us we can handle it. We are more experienced in manual targeting solutions than you because we don't use computers that much. " said Adama

Laura was a bit reluctant to send her people in a fight like this but they now in this together.

"Captain I trust Bill can do it." said Laura

Suddenly from the SDF-3 Alus Komilia contacts them both.

"Admiral Adama, this is Captain Komilia Jenius of the Alus. Have all your ships corner the Hatchet destroyer. The Alus will transform and take out that gunship. " said Komilia

"Komilia you can't be serious of doing a Daedalus Attack!" Millia worried as a mother despite her eldest daughter being in the military for decades.

Indeed even if the Alus can protect itself with a full repulsion field but the moment they drop it for a Daedalus Attack punch, gathering the super dimensional barrier energy in its ARMD carrier they will be vulnerable to the Atlantic class's point defenses and main gun. Unless…

"Very well… Battle Macross will join you when you make the charge." said Max

Komilia realizes her father's plan and understands it.

"Yes sir copy that." said Komillia

"Millia you and President Roslin return to City 7."

"Max…" Millia wanting to at her husband's side and also worried for her four daughters.

Max kisses his wife.

"Prepare to separate Battle Macross!" said Max

* * *

Meanwhile Aegis, Moaramia, Isamu and Shiba in their VF-25S, VF-27, YF-24 and VF-171EX Valkyries each engage the enemy ace pilots. They have noticed the high kill count of the Zentradi Variable Glaug, Feios Valkyrie, FBz-99G Saubergeran, Fz-109F Elgerzorene.

As Aegis engages the Fz-150 Feios Valkyrie in a dogfight he notices the rival pilot's way of flying and fighting style. Something that should be impossible as Aegis killed him eight years ago. The Vindirance ace All Kill Wizard Timoshie Daldanton.

Both fighters rush at each flying past each other. Both Aegis and the Feios receive damage on their fighters. Aegis' left turbine being hit.

Shiba Midou the Black Bomber , once rumored as the heir of Max Jenius, is in at the tail of the green Variable Glaug. The enemy pilot meets a cluster of enemy Zentradi battle suits ordering them to attack the VF-171EX Valkyrie.

Shiba transforms his Valkyrie using his pulse energy gun pod destroys the battle suits one by one. Until one battlesuit grabs his arms.

The Variable Glaug targets them with its large bore beam canon, medium bore guns and rotating hip laser canons at both of them.

Shiba quickly fires his head laser canons at the battlesuit holding him. Out of the Zentradi's grasp immediately transforming to fighter. The Zentradi is insanely killed by his ally.

"Why did you do that!" shouts Shiba angry at him for killing his own side

Weaving and shooting each other with beam guns in battroid mode.

"They don't call my former self as the Ally Killer for nothing." Responded the enemy pilot

Moaramia is has the lavander FBz-99G Saubergeran thrusters at her sights and suddenly targeting warning system kicked in telling her that she is being painted from behind.

The Fz-109F Elgerzorene is shooting at her. She can take either one but the other one would finish her off.

"Yo Moramia! I'll take care of both of them for you!" said Isamu Dyson coming in tailing the Fz-109F Elgerzorene

"Well aren't you a bit over confident Boyaaa… Isn't he DD?" chimed the enemy female pilot of the FBz-99G Saubergeran cutting to their communications.

"Yes Nora lets show these little chicks what real piloting is…" responded the pilot of the Fz-109F Elgerzorene.

Using vectoring veniers they immediately turn and transform their fighters into battroid mode at high speed and shoots at the VF-27 and YF-24 with their guns.

Both Moaramia and Isamu transform their Vakyries as well to counter fire them.

* * *

Meanwhile Gamlin's Diamond Force squadron is taking on squads of Fz-109A Elgerzorene and Az-130A Panzerzorene.

"Formation F!" Diamond Squadron transforms their Valkyries to Battroid mode and obliterates the enemy in front of them.

Van aka VFX in his RVF-25 Messiah with a radome tries to pinpoint the source of the Sound Jamming system with the help of his three AIF-7 Ghosts.

"This is VFX, I've located the source of the Sound jamming system! It's at the radar section of the pirate cruiser!" Van broadcasted to his allies

The pirate ship is heavily guarded by Annabella Lasiodora mobile weapon platforms, Stealth Glaugs, custom Regulds and Stealth Quel-Quallie fighters.

"I'll take it out give me cover!" said Van

"Roger that VFX this is Diamond leader to immediate units let us give him cover. " said Gamlin

NUNS and SMS Valkyrie and Zentradi forces try to give Van cover fire.

His RVF-25 and Ghosts slipping through managing to fire his sniper gun pod at the target destroying the Sound Jamming system.

But the pirate fires several large missiles that penetrate the empty captive Cylon basestars and resurrection ship.

At the same time the Galactica, Pegasus and Valkyrie encircles the Anti-UN destroyer in a barrage of kinetic weapons fire. Despite taking hits themselves. Their heavy armor buckling at the strain.

AUN Stealth Fighter Pods try to strafe the battlestars but they met with opposition by Vipers, Valkyries and Quadralunns.

Kara "Starbuck" Thrace is in competition with Chlore who also launched in her Quadraluun on the number fighter pods they bring down.

"Hah! That's five!" said Kara

"Well I got six." said Chlore non-chalantly

Finally the Hatchet destroyer breaks up in explosions due the battlestars attack.

Meanwhile the AUN Vandal class gunship is repeatedly firing its main gun at the SDF-3 Alus, storm attacker mode, it's repulsion field taking the brunt of it. The Battle Macross also in storm attacker mode is right behind it charging it's gunship on its right arm. The repulsion field of the Alus protecting it also.

"Now!" shouts Komilia, the Alus veers off a little allowing the Battle Macross a clear shot.

"Macross Canon Fire!" orders Max

The super dimensional canon destroys the AUN ship at point blank range.

At the same time the missiles fired by the Pirate ship penetrate the six Cylon vessels burrowing deep within them.

"Captain! The Cylon ships are folding!" said a bridge operator to Max.

* * *

The AUN pirate ship sends a recall signal to all its fighters.

"Mission accomplished. Fun time's over." said Timoshie Daldanton to his fellow pilots, his Fz-150 Feios Valkyrie breaking off from its engagement with Aegis Focker.

"Tsk! Just as when it is getting more enjoyable." said Quamzin transforming his Variable Glaug from Gerwalk mode to fighter mode., leaving Shiba.

"Roger" said Daisy Ivanov and Nora Polyanksy leaving their prey. The Fz-109F Elgerzorene and FBz-99G Saubergeran fly away from the YF-24 and VF-27 Valkyries.

They all reach the remaining AUN ship as it folds in a flash disappearing to flash.

"Blast it they got away!" said Isamu

Quite frustrated at the enemy pilots that were puling circles around him and Moramia.

* * *

Later…

Ginga Jyuniichi reports the incident to the leaders of Macross Galaxy and more...

Connected to the cyberspace network is an old man, middle age man, a young girl, a young man and Grace O'Connor.

"What are your orders?" said Ginga

"The Cylon ships in the hands of the AUN have no consequence as we are near to the fulfillment of our plan. Even they can't stop us." said Grace O'Connor

"But Nekki Basara is…" said the old man

"The man said to make the impossible possible huh?" said the young man

"The legendary Anima Spiritia who took on the Protodevlin." said middle age man

"This is unexpected. Basara is known to produce massive song energy but this is the first evidence that he too can produce fold waves." said Grace

"According to UN Spacy Galaxy Patrol records Basara came into contact with Galactic Whales twelve years ago… It is likely he is infected from microorganisms from them. Perhaps even directly. Though it appear to have achieved an immunity to them." said the young girl

"Then he is dangerous to the plan. We have determined the reason why the Vajra does not venture to Vahl Elna migration territory. The Whales' song despite being in a different fold wave frequency disrupts and cancels out Vajra fold network consciousness. " said Grace

In one voice they all say

"Agent 21 will find Nekki Basara and assassinate him."

"By your command"

A variable fighter that looks like an antique SV-51 prepares launch with its active stealth on, to avoid being detected by NUNS as he leaves the fleet.

Despite its appearance it in fact a new variable fighter that has all the advancements Macross Galaxy did with the VF-27. Carrying also a high quantum energy beam gun pod and equipped with the latest LAI fold booster technology.

The SV-51 Omega jumps into fold space to Nekki Basara's last known coordinates.


	9. Virgin Road

**Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica or Macross**

**Frak Deculture**

**Chapter 8: Virgin Road**

_In the past there was a war with a race of giants called Zentradi_

_Having face obliteration but surviving it _

_Humanity entrusted their future to outer space and ventured forth_

_Seeking new worlds they journeyed to every corner of the galaxy._

* * *

Macross 9 the 39th long distance colonization fleet its main vessels are a New Macross Class bio plant fleet like Frontier and a single New Macross Class industrial ship like Galaxy. Macross 9 is on its 20th year of voyage to find a new habitable world.

At last on the eve of their 20th anniversary since leaving Earth long range probes seems to have found an Earth like planet. To celebrate the anniversary artists throughout the New UN were invited. Like the still popular idols Milky Dolls with their producer Myung Fang Lone, Macross 7's former Jamming Bird singer Chitose Ripple, and local Macross 9 songstresses Canari and Passero.

These are seemingly trivial things compared to what he did in most of his lifetime. In the old days he and his Adoclass fleet would go toe to toe with the Supervision Army. Then he met the humans and his curiosity over their ability to rebuild the Supervision gunship and their reaction weapons overtook him. Started testing its commander's resolve as he chased them in the solar system. Global became a match in way for him. When the MBS, Macross Broadcasting Station, TV network started broadcasting this inevitably led to the start of his race's culturization.

Now he is no longer a soldier just an ordinary civilian due to forced retirement. Well an elected president of a fleet of millions but still a civilian. Something never imagined when he first came out of the cloning chamber.

His office comm chimed and a voice is calling him.

"Your Excellency? Mr. President? There is call for you from Admiral La Salle." said his secretary

This wakes up Vrlitwhai Kridanik from his slumber he was getting too old.

"Yes Ms. Linsay?"

"Your Excellency there is call from Admiral La Salle of NUNS shall I patch him through?"

"Very well…" said Vrlitwhai

On the screen shows a man in an admiral's uniform. African American nearing his seventies. Edgar La Salle highest military officer of NUNS in the Macross 9 fleet.

"Mr. President I am to inform you we have detected fold echoes in the system around the planet we are headed to. " said Admiral Edgar La Salle

"Oh really?"

"Yes your Excellency multiple defolds from what we can tell. Also we got a call from one of the artists, Miss Aoi Tsuwabuki in the concert hall. Her group brought with them a song energy detector along with their song energy converter dresses. From the data that we can extrapolate Galactic Whale song patterns… "

"Does it mean I think it means?"

"Yes sir we may have to postpone landing until we know it is safe as Galactic Whale bacteria is lethal for those not immune. If anybody gets injured a little flesh wound or such it is dangerous. It may take a while for the citizens to be vaccinated if it is. We will have survey the biosphere thoroughly." said La Salle

Vrlitwhai mulls it over it is not everyday that a fleet finds a habitable planet. If mass immunization were the answer it is an acceptable price for colonization. Though he is still worried about the local Mafia becoming pirates if the system is a Whale migration area like Zola. It will attract even pirate clans who hunt Whales to sell in the black market.

"Sir there is more… Besides the Whales we have also detected a human voice. We believe it is Nekki Basara." said La Salle

"Basara? As in the Basara of Sound Force?" said Vrlitwhai

"Yes"

Vrlitwhai is quite a proponent of Operation M. The Minmay Attack strategy.

Rarely does the Minmay Attack have been used in history. But special individuals like Nekki Basara has a knack for it. When their ancient nemesis the Protodevlin came back he proved up to the task in unexpected ways. It was never recorded how the Protodevlin was defeated by the Protoculture. Most Zentradi did not know their existence except the commander type clones like himself and advisor clones like Exsedol. How the Protodevlin , the masters of the Supervision Army, were defeated was not known. Wonder of wonders as this man named Basara became the answer as the Protoculture ruins of Lux confirmed.

Even the original intention of Operation M of Culture Shocking Zentradi fleets was validated as Basara did with Chlore's Meltrandi fleet. Strangely culturing Meltran fleet has a different effect from Zentrans. Most Zentrans upon hearing an idols song would lose the will to fight. When Basara culture shock Chlore's fleet they became as what can be described as girlish frenzy launching their Quadralun-Rau's , firing triggers all over the place. Eventually Basara even culture shocked the Protodevlin into not attacking them anymore.

Other instances of the Minmay Attack working was with the Milky Dolls and a new idol called the Super Dimensional Cinderella Ranka Lee. Milky Dolls rescued one by one by Vahalla III Valkyrie pilot Van Fanel X also known as VFX. Their combined singing allowed him to infiltrate the rogue Zentradi flagship and defeat their leader.

Ranka Lee's song on the other hand stopped a revolt of half 33rd Zentradi Marine Division.

Vrlitwhai is even surprised that Basara's singing confirmed that Galactic Whales are an intelligent species. Now if only that would work with the Vajra that is currently worrying the New UN. But by all available data suggest the Vajra are not an intelligent species to begin with. Living biological weapons they are more so than the Zentradi.

"Shall we send a ship or squadron to retrieve him? The citizens would be quite glad to see the real thing." said Edgar La Salle

"No Edgar if from what I've read he is not the type to take orders. Not military, a civilian squadron would be much… better." said Vrlitwhai

"The Angel Bird Squadron? Sir that is so underhanded." Edgar La Salle with a mischievous smile

"Indeed it is fortuitous that they are here for an air show. They so cute aren't they? They are like the children I never had. " said Vrlitwhai quite proudly

"Uhh… Yes sir."

* * *

The Virgin Road an old UN Spacy Oberth class ship converted to a privately civilian transport docked with Island 1 of Macross 9, the 400 meter 50 year old ship that was renamed in honor of Maximillian and Milia Jenius union.

Home of the civilian air show stunt team Angel Bird Squadron.which is composed of four sisters, the blue long hair Miracle Jenius, short purple hair twins Muse and Therese Jenius, and their youngest sister aboard the brown hair twin ponytail Miranda Jenius.

Three of them are eating snacks and drinking juices around a touch screen coffee table which reacts on contact when Miracle gets a phone call from her cellphone.

"Girls we have a job given to us by Uncle Vrlitwhai." said Miracle the designated leader and second eldest born sister. Komilia being the eldest. Though Moramia is still older than Miracle herself.

"Don't tell me our performance is made earlier?" asks Miranda their second youngest sister. The youngest being Mylene Flare.

"Nope, it appears a certain celebrity has appeared ahead of our destination. We are to bring him back here." said Miracle

"Who?" asks Miranda This space being largely unexplored to her knowledge.

"Ba-sa-ra" said Miracle slowly

This made Muse spit out what she was drinking. Therese swallowing hard the chocolate pocky stick she was eating.

"Basara as in Fire Bomber's Basara! Sound Force's Basara!" said Muse

"The hot guy that Mylene and Emilia let go!" said Therese , Muse's twin

Having heard her two younger sisters were in love with the same guy. But neither seems to have the will to finally nail him down.

"Yup apparently he's singing with Whales. Ready your Valkyries with fold boosters and shock gun pods just in case. We are leaving in a hour." said Miracle

"Whales?" the three said in dumbstruck expression

An hour later three variable fighters launches from Macross 9. Three VF-0 Phoenixes with the same upgraded thermonuclear engine turbines and software that the VF-1X Plus uses. During the Unification War the VF-0 was fitted with fuel based engine turbines as the intended thermonuclear engine turbines of the VF-1 weren't delivered yet.

Also it is equipped with modified QF-2200A Ghost, serving both as a fold booster and fast pack resembling a VF-0 Angel configuration, and shock gun pods that fires servo stopping adhesive rounds.

Miracle flies a VF-0S Phoenix, Miranda flies a VF-0A Phoenix, Therese and Muse flies a VF-0D Phoenix, a two seater. Muse manning the cross dimension radar as the VF-0D has more electronic warfare and recon capabilities than the other two.

The VF-0 Phoenix is similar in appearance to the VF-1 Valkyrie.

The VF-0S is armed with two head-turret-mounted Mauler laser cannons.

The VF-0A has the same body as the VF-0S but it has a single head-turret-mounted Mauler laser canon. The VF-0D has the same single head-turret-mounted Mauler laser canon unit as the VF-0A but it differs to both the VF-0S and VF-0A having a high maneuverability canard and clipped delta wing with dogtooth edge and large wing area

The VF-0S and VF-0A uses variable sweep wings.

"This is Blue Angel ready to fold in" said Miracle

"Red Angel roger." said Miranda

"Purple Angel roger." Therese and Muse both said

The three upgraded VF-0 Phoenix fold in further into the system.

* * *

**Macross 7 and Colonial Fleet**

President Millia Fallyna Jenius is currently having a meeting with the Colonial leadership. Meaning not only Colonial President Laura Roslin is present so is the Quorum of Twelve. While Millia is worried about her daughters' safety she still has her duty.

The Quorum is asking the New UN government to hand over the Cylons and Baltar for trial.

"Madam President we are merely asking for those responsible for the genocide of our people to be put to justice." said Tom Zarek

"They have committed serious crimes against humanity." Sarah Porter responded fervently

Millia breaths in. Seeing the Colonial's situation similar to what happened 50 years ago.

"Members of the Quorum of Twelve.

I know your feelings as I've experienced it before with the people of Macross City.

You cannot return to your old homes.

The Cylons attacked you again and again.

It is only natural for you to hate the Cylons" Millia said

"However it does not do good to hate each individual Cylon.

They only knew what their programming told them since they were born.

They were programmed to fight humans."

The Cylons aboard the Megaroad 13 watches the feed allowed by the NUNS personnel and given permission by the president as to their fates.

Caprica Six secretly told the rest that they are the last of the Cylon race.

It is yet to be put into consensus whether to tell the humans that.

Sharon "Boomer" Valerii seems bitter at what was said. She respected William Adama yet it turned out she was really a sleeper agent. Shooting Adama and gradually losing her connection to those she loved.

"Now the Cylons we have on board the fleet wants to seek understanding with us.

Asking only to live in peace.

We too were uncertain to trust them

So we exhaustively studied them.

As a result we have learned that they are as the same blood as us. Same as with every Human, Zentradi, Zolan or any child of the Protoculture.

We have learned that some of them do want to live in peace with humans.

I know a lot of you lost love ones in the fighting harboring hard feelings.

But it is now time to put aside those feelings."

Inside his office Admiral Adama watches the feed with his XO Col. Tigh, his son Commander Lee Adama of the Pegasus and Commander Kendra Shaw of the Valkyrie.

Tigh just curses under his breath. He lost his eye and killed his own wife Ellen for being a collaborator at New Caprica. Kendra remembers the feeling of betrayal she had when she discovered Gina Inviere was a Cylon. How she stained her own hands in blood just to continue the war as Helena Cain intended.

"We Earth humans and Zentradi fought one another due to differences and misunderstanding.

However we overcame these difficulties and have begun to bring peace to the galaxy.

The same can be said of you when your colonies united.

If we and yourselves able to do this… Why can't it be the same with you, us and the Cylons?

As our founder Bruno Global said in my wedding day Peace in the Universe… Is it not our mission?

Years ago a message left by the Protoculture called my daughter Mylene the Sign of Peace. In her blood flows the blood of both humans and Zentradi.

Hera Agathon is your sign of peace with the Cylons."

Karl "Helo" Agathon with his wife Sharon "Athena" Agathon carrying her child Hera watch the proceeding as they too were given a live feed in their quarters. Athena kisses her child's forehead. When she was planted to conceive a child with Helo she did not expect her would be child called the sign of peace. Merely the next evolution of the Cylon race.

"Thus I ask your support towards this goal."

* * *

Gaius Baltar on a hospital bed also watches the negotiation between these people and his.

For weeks he has not seen virtual six. He wonders what that imports. Being placed in quarantine made to listen to insufferable music, measuring his vitals while at it.

Dr. Chiba comes and with a report in hand.

"Well Mr. Baltar have you had anymore voices or hallucinations in your head or anything?" said Dr. Chiba

"Yes its that idiotic singing." said Gaius sarcastically

"Mr. Baltar I don't know how to say this but… You shouldn't even be alive." Dr. Chiba said with curiosity

"What do you mean?"

"As you know we are readings of you during sound therapy. We use fold string physics in our song detectors and to our surprise found a very faint fold wave. Mr. Baltar are you familiar with the Fold Network theory? "

"Faster than light communication theory?" said Baltar

Chiba nods

"We never got beyond the theoretical stage. I myself worked on it. What does it have to do with this." said Baltar

"Years ago a student of my senior Mao Nome made a fold implant network theory. But this involves implants much like our own cyborgs and the humanoid Cylons. I talked to Dr. Cottle and he said you had your head examined. Your blood work showed you are human if only having a rare blood type. Thing is Dr. Cottle and us were looking at the wrong places." said Dr. Chiba

"Wrong places?"

"Yes we shouldn't have been looking at your blood or your nervous system we should have been looking at your guts. Upon examination of your stool we found out you have a V-type infection. A V-type infection similar to but not identical to those found infected by the Vajra. " said Dr. Chiba

The name doesn't mean anything to Baltar.

"The Vajra are a insect like race that seem to be biological weapons. There is some debate whether they are left over bio-weapons of the Protoculture. Thing is Mr. Baltar anybody else infected would with this particular V-type infection would die as it would eventually produce a toxin in the brain. You on the other hand have this infection in your intestines and acting like good microorganisms."

"Dr. Chiba you are one of those types of scientists that ramble the details but please get straight to the point. What does this V-type infection have to do with fold network theory and fold implant network theory?" said Baltar

"You didn't need a implant at all to connect to a fold network Mr. Baltar. The V-type infection in your intestine acts as a fold network transceiver/receiver. Your condition finally explains to us how the Vajra work. Vajra despite their size does not have a central nervous system. If I am correct this finally explains how the Vajra work. Each Vajra is a synapse to a distributed organism. The reason why the Zolan snake found out your friend is that Zolan snakes are low levcl telepaths. It detected a communication within you. Zolan snakes serve a symbiotic relationship with the Zolans."

"Somebody infected me with this?" said Baltar furious

"Not really I think it is the evolutionary path you Kobolians have taken. If I examined the rest of the Colonials I believe I would find the same thing." said Chiba

A terrible realization hits Baltar. It would explain why he can project like Six and the rest of the models.

"My God… We are all Cylons"

* * *

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Battle Macross , which reconnected with City 7, Captain Maximilian Jenius and Advisor Exsedol Folmo study the footage of the AUN attack as well as reports of the pilots.

"This can't be…They are all supposed to be dead!" said Max disbelievingly

"And they are dead captain what we are seeing here are clones no wonder they stole the Cylon technology. Also I doubt Temzin who is from the same clone line as Quamzin survived Gallia 4 even if the 33rd Marines did not find his body." said Exsedol

"The Ally Killer Quamzin Kravshera, The Vindirance ace All-Kill-Wizard Timoshie Daldhanton, and the Unity War AUN Alliance aces D.D. Ivanov and Nora Polyansky." said Max

"What a deadly combination…" Max remembering what he read about D.D. Ivanov and Nora Polyansky. They were aces before their time. Perhaps as good as he and Millia is.

They with Quamzin and Daldhanton would make the fight difficult.

"Captain defold reaction… It's the SDF-5 South Ataria and another ship… IFF identifies it as the Macross Quarter Mayan." said the bridge operator Sally Ford

"A Macross Quarter?" said Max, He thought the Macross Quarter Class cruisers weren't ready for production. Frontier's SMS was supposed to conduct a trial run of the prototype vessel. The Macross Quarter Class much like the Macross Class and New Macross Class have a humanoid storm attacker mode and a Macross cannon. The difference is that is much smaller and has lower output main gun. Also it is more maneuverable than either of the two Macross. Having too a third mode resembling a Valkyrie's gerwalk mode.

"Sir we are being hailed it is Commander Millard and General Maistrov."

"Put it on the monitor" said Max

Two screens on the monitor show the bridges of the South Ataria and Mayan.

"Max, Advisor Exsedol" greeted Millard, he knew Max and Millia during his piloting days under Hikaru Ichijyo.

"Captain Jenius, Exsedol old friend good to see you." said Maistrov

Maistrov was one of the high ranking officers on the Macross. Who was against giving asylum to the Zentradi defectors. When the ceasefire was made between Vrlitwhai's Adoclass fleet and the Macross, Maistrov was Exsedol's entourage. While going through the city Exsedol had great curiosity over the sights and asked questions. Questions for poor Maistrov was too embarrassing. Maistrov along with Global began to falter when they learned the main fleet of Bodolzaa is coming to destroy humanity. But Exsedol Folmo in an impressive motivational speech told them not to give up. For the Macross stood alone and endured against Vrlitwhai, Quamzin and Laplamiz fleets. Offering their forces to join the Macross to stop Bodolzaa. Since then Maistrov accepted the Zentradi and had great respect for the little man by Zentrandi standard.

"You are looking good in your old age Maistov." said Exsedol

"Same can be said of you Exsedol." said Maistrov

"Who knew this old ship would become another Macross. We can start building the city once the city planning starts." said Millard

"Captain Jenius, Exsedol I know this ship is not expected but command wants an update on the Cylon situation. This ship will be the expeditionary force to Cylon territory and try to make a peace treaty." said Maitrov

"General before that we just earlier were attacked by Anti-UN forces and took the Cylon vessels." daid Max

"What! Why would the AUN want those ships.?" said Maistrov

"More than that Maistov. We have circumstantial evidence that the AUN has synthesis cloning technology. Also they were using the Critical Path corporation's Sound Jamming System." said Exsedol

"That's unbelievable! We never found a synthesis cloning technology or any cloning factory satellites." said Maistov

"Yes it is disconcerting. I've already sent a report to NUNS headquarters about it. Hopefully we can find them before they can integrate the Cylon's resurrection technology to their cloning system." Said Max

* * *

**Deep space…**

At the area where Basara's song energy was previously detected are six Valkyries are present. With one Meltran Gunship at the rear.

Diamond Force lead by Gamlin Kizaki is searching for Sound Force. With them are Laiza Hollie in VF-5000T-G Star Mirage, Moaramia Jenius in a NUNS Variable Glaug and Van Fanel X in a VF-17D equipped with radome.

"No sign of them of them here. We'll have to wait for them to sing." reported Gamlin to the their escort.

"Where could they have gone to?" Chlore a bit irritated

"Looks like you're pretty experienced in this." said Moaramia

"Er… Yes, you know we can handle this alone." said Gamlin

"I'm sure you can but I would like to wring my little sisters' necks for pulling this stunt. Pop and Mom are worried sick about them. They're lucky it's me Komilia would have them in a headlock. She's a monster compared to me." said Moaramia referring to her younger sisters Emilia and Mylene

"I heard that."

"Komilia! What are you doing here! " said Moaramia

"Snuck in. Left Lawrence in charge of the Alus. Those two are really silly going off like that. There are plenty of fish out there besides a rockstar." said Komilia

"Make that three my little sister too is with them." said Laiza

"Not that I can't understand Elma feelings she admired Basara since she was younger.

I remember when I first met Basara he was singing with his guitar in the middle of a gunfight. Who in their right mind who sing in a middle of a battle? Though I did stop at my tracks for a while. He has that… that…"

"Irresistible magnetic personality?" said Chlore

"Charming" said Moaramia

"This is VFX I'm detecting song energy at N56 S908 sector DG7." said Van

"Very well that is our next point of destination. Good work VFX." said Gamlin glad that he headed Miho Miho's advise taking him in this mission. According to his record he single handedly rescued the Milky Dolls one by one with the help of song energy detectors

"That's where Macross 9 is!" said Guld Fang Lone Diamond Force member flying the YF-21

"Oh yeah doesn't your mom have work there now? Some festival anniversary? I heard they found a planet." said Eve McMillian also of Diamond Force flying a VF-22, referring to Guld's mother Myung Fang Lone.

"A new planet and a festival huh? Not mention old man Vrlitwhai is there too." Chlore with mischievous gleam. Macross 7 was a little tense at the moment a little R and R would do good. A little break for the Colonials as well.

"Tranquil fold comm both Macross 9 and Macross 7" said Chlore

"At once" said Tranquil

* * *

**Cylon Refugee Basestar ships hours earlier**

The Galactic Whale pod defolds and with them they have carried the two different and older Cylon basestars, three Valkyries , the VF-19 Fire Valkyrie which is customized from a VF-19P to resemble the original VF-19 Custom, a VF-11MAXL Thunderbolt and a VF-11D Jammingbird and also one Quadraluun-Quilqua.

"Basara! Basara! Would you stop singing for a minute!" shouted Mylene

"Yo Mylene, Emilia, Elma, Pedro." greeted Basara in his VF-19 Fire Valkyrie

"Basara where the hell have you been!" said Mylene Flare Jenius flying her VF-11MAXL Valkyrie

"Basara that was amazing! The Whales heard your song as far as Macross 7!" said Elma at the backseat of the VF-11D Valkyrie

"More to the point what are you doing with Cylons? From what I've heard they are a genocidal bunch." said Emilia Jenius also wondering why a bunch of Ghosts fighters specifically X-9 Ghost fighters and Neo Glaugs were attacking them.

The X-9 Ghost never went to production though its design elements was used for the AIF-7S Ghost reconnaissance drone. The Neo-Glaug variable unmanned fighter was put out of commission also due to the Sharon Apple Incident.

"Oh that's what they call themselves. Never could understand what they were saying." Basara

"You didn't use a universal translator didn't you." said Mylene

"Who cares his song made their hearts go Zoom. " said Pedro

"He He… You read my mind Pedro."

"What do you guys say we explore that planet over there." said Basara coverting his VF-19 Fire Valkyrie from battroid mode to fighter mode going towards the planet below.

Leaving the Whale pod and the basestars.

Inside one of the basestars the humanoid Cylons are trying to uncover where they are matching the star charts on record. They also notice a nearby planet.

"It's Kobol…" said Natalie Six

Kobol the supposed birth place of humanity. 2000 years ago the Colonials ancestors abandoned this world due to environmental disaster or war.

Several years ago the Colonials and Cylons rediscovered this world.

No one came here ever since, the goal of finding Earth was prevalent in their mind.

"Why did the fuel creatures bring us here?" wonders Natalie

"Basara and the other fighters are leaving for the planets surface." said a Sharon

"Try to track them to where they are going" said Natalie Six

Natalie thinks deeply the appearance of Basara, a human who doesn't know Colonial language, the fuel creatures coming as if drawn to him.

One of the legends about the Thirteenth tribe is that they left Kobol on a ship of lights.

What if… the fuel creatures are the ship of lights or more specifically the giant white creature bigger than the rest is the ship of light. Then that makes the other creatures the beings of light?

Then that can only mean Basara and his friends can only be from…

"Earth"

* * *

**The Present**

The planet's surface Basara and company fly over the northern hemisphere of the planet and find some ruins.

Emilia notices the rest of the planet's surface is consistent with planetary bombardment like what happened to Earth.

But the environment here recovered. Wondering if the Whales had anything to do with the rejuvenation of this world much like Zola did several years ago.

They reach the ocean beyond the mountain ranges when Basara starts to sing.

_I feel nature breathing_

_With my whole body_

_The melody continues incessantly_

_from ages past_

_The wind, the sea, and the sky summon me_

_Feel Universe In the morning when the universe_

_jolts itself awake_

_Feel Universe If you believe, you can hear it_

_A ballad forever ringing in your heart_

_There's only one sure thing_

_I'm living myself_

_Polishing only my heart_

_Breaking up the lies_

_Embrace only a blazing soul and sing on_

_Feel Universe There's no end to the universe_

_like this guitar_

_Feel Universe Eternity is here_

_The future shines I don't need things like Heaven_

_I'm about to explode I let me be free_

_A shout towards the sky beyond I let you be free_

_Oh The rhythm now rages_

_We are gonna be free_

_Feel Universe In the morning when the universe_

_jolts itself awake_

_Feel Universe If you believe, you can hear it_

_A ballad forever ringing in your heart_

_Woah, We are gonna be free_

_We are gonna be free_

_We are gonna be free ..._

Suddenly the sea begins to rumble as something rises from its depths.

A city of about 8 kilometers in diameter. Bristling with towers and other structures.

This event astounds Sound Force.

"Wow" said Elma

"Cool" said Pedro

"Deculture!" said Emilia

"Here we go again…" said Mylene she saw something like this before on Lux as a Protoculture ruin rose due Basara's song

"Hey I'm reading three craft approaching us on radar." said Elma noticng something coming from orbit

"Cylons?" asked Emilia

"No… I think they're Valkyries." said Elma

"Our audience is getting bigger and bigger." said Basara

"This is Angel Squadron to Nekki Basara over." said a female voice

As three VF-0 Phoenix variable fighters approach them at high speed then slowing down transforming to gerwalk mode.

"Angel…" Emilia

"Squadron…" Mylene

Miracle and her team were here to bring Basara back to Macross 9 what they find instead is a city that could be Protoculture in origin and their sisters.

A VF-0A Valkyrie coming beside them.

"Emilia-neesan? Mylene-chan?" Miranda Jenius being surprised that they are here.

"What are you doing here?!" said Therese and Muse simultaneously flying their VF-0D Valkyrie

"More to the point what are you guys doing here?" said Emilia

"Basara's song energy was detected and Uncle Vrlitwhai sent us here to bring him there." said Miracle

"Wait Uncle Vrlitwhai? Then that means Macross 9 is here!" said Emilia

"Yes they plan on colonizing this planet. But they never expected Basara, Whales and even this city down there." said Miracle

"Vrlitwhai? You mean like the guy in the movie." said Mylene

"No squirt the real thing. Mom and Dad never did get you out of the ship much." said Muse

"Hey don't call me squirt or add chan to my name. I grown up you know!" said Mylene

"Yeah right" Therese chuckles

"Since Uncle is here so are NUNS we better tell them the Cylons are here as well" said Emilia

"Who?" asks Miracle

* * *

From orbit a lone SV-51 watches them from orbit in full stealth mode. Reaching this system in record time due to the LAI fold booster.

While his orders were to kill Basara these latest developments must be reported. A Protoculture ruin and the Cylons. Ginga Nijyuuichi can wait for the opportunity to assassinate him.

* * *

Meanwhile another basestar jumps in orbit of Kobol.

For weeks they could not contact the Cylon fleet or the home world via their communications relays. As if they were gone.

"Where are we?" asks a Cavil

"Kobol… We are detecting dozens of fuel creatures and… two old basestars. The first basestar class and the second basestar class." said a Doral

"Hail them we better find out what is going on here!" said Cavil

This basestar was supposed to be headed for Cylon space when suddenly the hybrid started acting strangely jumping them here. Having lost most of its fleet and the resurrection ship to aliens they were supposed to get reinforcements.

They are contacted by one of the two basestars.

"Six what are you doing here back on this planet? Why can't we contact the others?" asks Cavil

"They are gone One all gone we are all that is left. All of them are dead." said Natalie Six

A horror has dawned on the face of Cavil and his crew. These three Cylon baseships are all that's left of the Cylon race?


	10. The Mystery of the Ruins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica**

**Frak Deculture:**

**Chapter 9: ****The Mystery of the Ruins**

_The Zentradi were a race of giants that knew no culture _

_and were bred by the Protoculture to battle._

_To resist this giant race humanity developed a versatile fighter jet _

_known as the Variable Fighter Series to use in battle against them._

_Driven to the brink of destruction with humanity,_

_The Zentradi's misfortunate encounter soon abated._

_In time they were able to reconcile with humanity and are now living amongst them._

_What became that link for the two races was the song a lone diva._

_The Cylons were created by Man. _

_They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies. _

_And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters. _

_After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared. _

_The Cylons left for another world to call their own. _

_A remote space station was built... _

_Where Cylon and human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations. _

_Every year, the Colonials send an officer... _

_The Cylons send no one. _

_No-one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years…_

_Then after 40 years of silence they returned to destroy Mankind. _

* * *

There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. They may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. Some believe that there may yet be brothers of man who even now fight to survive far, far away, amongst the stars.

Well that is what some ancient astronaut theorists said in the 20th century and it turns out they were correct. When the alien space ship known as ASS-1 crashed landed on South Ataria off the coasts of Japan humanity began not only to question if they are not alone in the universe but if their origins lies elsewhere. As the leading proponent of the Protoculture evolutionary inference theory involving viral manipulation of genes

Dr. Hasford tried to prove.

The APHOS incident on Mayan island involving the Protoculture Bird Human showed an extraterrestrial connection with humanity's evolution, as it supposedly arrived 10,000 years ago. When it awakened the Bird Human was to destroy humanity for it could not be allowed to reach the stars if they are a violent race, thus a failed experiment as Dr. Hasford postulated. Humanity must be destroyed if new life were to begin.

But apocalypse was delayed by the love shared between Shin Kudo, Sara Nome and her younger sister Mao Nome.

The incident and its implications were kept secret by the UN government as with the secret the aliens who crewed the ASS-1 were giants.

Space War 1 happens a year later with the Zentradi arriving on the launch date of the SDF-1 Macross. When some 23 Zentradi defected to the Macross due to Culture Shock it was discovered that they are genetically human.

Eventually the truth about humankind's evolution was revealed.

Around 500,000 years ago there was once a great Stellar Republic by a race only known as the Protoculture. The Protoculture began to split into two factions which created a civil war. Unwilling to stain their hands in combat they created with bio engineering the Zentradi as their sodiers for their war by proxy.

A Protoculture survey ship stops temporarily on "Earth." By genetically reconstructing the native life, it plots the emergence of a sub-Protoculture species adapted to the planetary environment, humankind, to prepare for future colonization. During its return to its home planet, the survey ship is destroyed by military ships opposed to the Stellar Republic. Records of Earth, humankind and other miclone worlds like Zola are eventually lost.

Now here on Kobol a world which the Colonials and Cylons call the birthplace of humanity an island city has risen as if compelled to due the song of Nekki Basara.

Sound Force and Angel Bird Squadron is hovering the newly risen city.

Emilia tells who the Cylons are. A robotic race that turned their evolution to become more like their human creators. They eventually went to destroy the race that created them. Also two of their ships are in orbit. Emilia said Whales went to Basara's location they followed the fold jump finding him singing in a battle. A battle where the Cylons were fighting X-9 Ghosts. When the Whales disposed of the Ghosts the Whales folded them when Neo Glaugs armed with big missiles came. Folding them on this system.

Miracle Jenius asks Basara how he met up with the Cylons. Basara explained that due to fold dislocation he had to charge up his fold booster to bypass it for his destination the planet Cristriana. He said he found the Cylon ships like sitting ducks as they were about to be eliminated by what look like a Macross energy cannon in the historical documentaries.

Miracle then asks him to send over his camera logs. Miracle watches the video. The ship isn't any human or Zentradi ship she has seen before but the shape and profile resembles the Macross. What is going on here?

Miracle gathered all the data she immediately contacted Macross 9 fleet. Talking to Admiral Edgar LaSalle and President Vrlitwhai Kridanik she relayed what Sound Force told her and what they found. Chlore who was looking for Basara and Sound Force contacted both Vrlitwhai and Millia for another reason. But when they all saw the ship image they recognized it. They brought Captain Maximilian Jenius, Advisor Exsedol Folmo and General Maistrov into their fold comm. conference.

"A Supervision Army gunship attacked the Cylons." said Vrlitwhai

"None of our colony fleet missions has ever found the Supervision Army." said Millia

Almost 50 years since the conception of the New UN despite rapid exploration of the galaxy they have yet to encounter the Supervision Army or another Boddole main fleet.

As vast and unpredictable the galaxy is it's merely an amount time till the NUN is found.

Hopefully the New UN is far spread enough and powerful enough to ensure survival and security of the races in the New UN.

"Indeed the NUN hasn't encountered a Supervision Army warship for 47 years." said Vrlitwhai remembering the operation to retrieve the factory satellite from Zentradi forces.

On the way they found a Supervision Army shipwreck. Postulated that it was destroyed by one of the ships escaping Earth after Bodolzaa's fortress was destroyed. Cutting off the head of the fleet. Major Misa Hayase asked to see if there were survivors to rescue or any to learned from the ship. But Vlritwhai and Exsedol told her due to past experience with the Macross it is likely booby trapped. The mission to take the factory satellite took precedence.

"We haven't had any engagement with the Supervision Army for years. Not since Golg Bodolzaa's main fleet was dispersed." said Chlore

"More to the point why are X-9 Ghosts and Neo Glaugs are attacking the Cylons? Did the Supervision Army somehow managed to copy our tech base? Or is somebody else using that Supervision Army ship?" said Max

"I got a bad feeling about this the reappearance of a Supervision Army warship, the Cylons, our own unmanned fighters and what could be a Protoculture planet. It can't be all coincidence." said Maistrov

"More than that from the database the Colonials have given us the planet Macross 9 fleet is about colonize was their ancestors' homeworld.Kobol." said Exsedol Folmo

"Kobol?" asks Vrlitwhai of his former achivist

"According to the Colonials it is the birthplace of the human race. But due to facts and evidences of Earth's established history and Colonials' culture lead me to think that they were transplanted by the Protoculture. They assert that the Thirteenth tribe left for Earth 4, 000 years ago to colonize. When if fact they have it backwards they left Earth to colonize Kobol. It is said that on Kobol their ancestors lived with the Lords of Kobol. The Lords of Kobol could have been remnants of the Protoculture who coexisted with them for a while. Also their attitude towards giant Zentradi varies. Some are in opinion that the giants known as Titans are the enemy of their gods. While others say that they are the progenitors of their gods. Some are in opinion that the Titan known as Prometheus brought them culture. This leads me to theorize that Kobol was a joint colony of Protoculture coexisting with cultured Zentradi until 2000 years ago. But at the same time they are weary of Zentradi military and Supervision Army forces in the galaxy.

The Colonials have lost much of their history since their exodus from Kobol 2000 years ago. The beacon left in the Lion's head Nebula 3000 years ago is a way point to escape towards the fringes of the galaxy where there is rarely Zentradi or Supervision Army activity. The sectors is where Earth, Eden and Zola are found." said Exsedol

"Advisor Exsedol I thought all Protoculture records about Earth's existence was lost during the Protoculture Schism War." said Max

"The Stellar Republic as of 499,280 years ago lost the records with the survey ship that visited Earth. But there is evidence that the Protoculture found your world again more or less than 10,050 years ago as the APHOS was found 50 years ago." said Exsedol referring to what the Mayan call the Bird Human.

"The advance bio technology that the APHOS had indicates it is built with similar technologies as the Evil Series. It likely developed long after the war between the

Protoculture and the Protodevlin."

"General Maistrov" said Vrlitwhai

"Your mission is to initiate dialogue with the Cylons correct?"

"Yes sir. That is why they have given me the Mayan a Macross Quarter class cruiser for this mission. But I suppose since Macross 9 is already on route to Kobol you can initiate talks with them. " said Maistrov

"You've read my mind Maistrov. I'll be waiting for you and the Mayan." said Vrlitwhai

"Wait if we are to initiate a peace with these Cylons we must involve both the Colonials here and the Cylons we have. We have to reconcile both of them if we expect to have peace." said Millia

"What are proposing Millia?" asks Max

"The Colonials are now part of the Macross 7 fleet. There are also Cylons who want to join us. Therefore with your blessing the Macross 7 fleet will arrive at Kobol and rendezvous with Macross 9." said Millia

"Very well Millia. Macross 7 and Macross 9 will do this together. I will leave the civilian fleet to your care Admiral LaSalle. Battle 9 will separate from the fleet to retrieve our people and meet with these Cylons."said Vrlitwhai

"Yes your Excellency." said Edgar LaSalle. Though he may have reservations that the highest political authority separating from the fleet he still has to abide with the chain of command. Besides Vrlitwhai was a military officer far longer than he was, certainly no babe in the woods. That would mean the Macross 9 the other New Macross Class carrier will be left to protect the fleet. As the Macross 9 fleet has two variants of the battleship carriers New Macross Class.

"As for us we will soon arrive there as well as reinforcements." said Chlore

"Oh Vrlitwhai, give Please give my daughters my love." said Milia

"I will Max, Millia. General Maistov Advisor Exsedol" nods Vrlitwhai then the connection cut off

"I'll have talk to Roslin about this matter." said Millia

"President Millia, Captain Max will you let me talk with the Cylon prisoners?" said Exsedol

"Yes but for what reason?" asks Max

"I have a feeling they are not telling us everything and also I don't think the Cylons would survive a conflict with the Supervision Army." said Exsedol presenting the possibilities

* * *

**SV-51 in orbit of Kobol**

An agent of Macross Galaxy is in communication with Grace O'Conner and the rest of the leaders of Macross Galaxy. Informing them of the latest developments.

"Nekki Basara found another Protoculture ruin huh? We are soon nearing our goal of surpassing the Protoculture. Finally uniting the galaxy. A unpredictable free spirit like Basara with his abilities as Anima Spiritia would be a threat to us. " said Grace O'Connor

"I've also hacked into the Cylon network it would seem they were attacked by… Sharon Apple." said Ginga their cyborg agent

"Ohh… That flawed AI personality matrix copy of Myung Fang Lone. Another artist to be disposed of I see. Seeing her do this to the Cylons I think I know now their true nature. A doomsday recreation protocol left by the Protoculture as said in one Dr. Hasford's thesis. Disposing of a failed experiment then replacing them thus a new cycle continuous. No wonder she wanted to destroy them. She must have sent a copy of her program though the ancient Protoculture fold network using the communication systems of the Macross. Downloading at a Supervision Army factory satellite and creating her fleet. " said Grace

"That idol has-been's goal is like ours isn't it?" said the Young Girl

"Uniting the children of the Protoculture…All of humanity." said the Old Man

"She'll just turn everybody to a mindless drone like what she did 19 years ago." said a Young Man

"Indeed those under her thrall will be nothing better than those brain-washed soldiers of the Protodevlin. Our plan is much more stable than hers and elegant. Besides…" said a Middle Age Man

"…There can only be one ruler of this galaxy. The fool Leon was at least right about that. Soon the Little Queen will lead us to the Vajra home planet. We will destroy Sharon Apple, the Anti-UN and even the New UN if they choose to stand against us." said Grace

"But before that Nekki Basara must be killed"

"So say we all" said networked collective of Macross Galaxy

* * *

**Cylon Basastars in orbit of Kobol**

In space around the planet Kobol , which is surrounded by Galactic Whales, there are three basestars each of different configuration. One is a 55 year old basestar which looks like two flattened cone saucers put together top and bottom with core pylon connecting them. The second basestar is an intermediary design between the first Cylon War basestar and the modern basestar. Less than 40 years old.

With two equally sized saucers connected by a core section. The top section having three long thick equilateral pylons while the bottom part has three shorter pylons, the top and bottom pylons not facing the same direction.

The third basestar that has recently joined the other two is a modern Cylon basestar. with two Y shaped hulls facing the opposite direction both top and bottom with a single pylon connecting them. Making it look like a star of some sort.

One this basestar they have just recently learned the near extinction of the Cylon race.

They were hoping by returning to the far off Cylon space they could gather reinforcements. But the hybrid brought them to this region of space making a reunion with the Cylon survivors.

"Our home world, the occupied colonies even our Resurrection Hub was destroyed!

Frakking damn it!" said Cavil with revenge in his mind

After viewing the logs there is no doubt in Cavil's mind that the same aliens they encountered protecting the Colonials. The same damn energy weapon that destroyed their fleet. Also that transforming craft of Basara resembles some of those alien fighters.

Cavil agreed with his other brother. They should have kept the human named Nekki Basara prisoner. Tortured him for information. But those with his brothers on the two outdated Cylon basestars are too soft. Convinced that he is some sort of saviour.

So what if he generated a field that protected the fleet from the weapon. They should have taken the machine of his apart and reverse engineer its technology.

"Ready the raiders and heavy raiders for launch and capture those fighters." said Cavil to his fellow Cylons

"Cavil No! Remember what the hybrid said? _The song of Orpheus will protect us from danger…The song of creation_ The hybrid brought us here for a reason. That man could be the Orpheus that the Hybrid is talking about. " said a Number Three

"The Hybrid is malfunctioning! And please don't tell me this is God's plan. It's just a coincidence that the human they had over there is a singer." said Cavil

"We are detecting an unknown vessel on the Dradis." said a Number Eight Sharon

On the screen they seen a ship which looks like an out of place sea-going aircraft carrier around the same length as the Battlestar Galactica. Which is defended by what looks like rail gun batteries. On its deck is written the numbers 0 and 9.

"We are being hailed with an audio video transmission." said a Leoben

On the screen shows a pale greenish skinned old man with a metal plate covering half his face. A green eye piece on his left. He seems to be the type to take command by his looks.

"This is the New UN ship Battle 9 of the Macross 9 fleet. I am President Vrlitwhai Kridanik to the Cylon fleet. We come in peace please respond."

The oldest baseship responds to the hail.

"I am known Six. Who are you? What do you want?" said Natalie Six who earlier sent some manned war era Cylon era raiders to find Basara and those with them.

"We are colonists from the planet Earth interested in colonizing the planet Kobol and also we wish to have peaceful relation with you." said Vrlitwhai

"Earth…" Natalie and Cylons are shocked. Vrlitwhai looks like an alien human who is part machine. Certainly something that are expecting from the Thirteenth Tribe of Man.

"Yes. I believe you've met one of ours named Nekki Basara."

The modern basestar responds

"You lie. That's not a colonization ship that's a warship. Fire the nukes now!" orders Cavil as one of his copies complies firing the nuclear weapons

"Cavil No!" shouted Natalie

The nuclear missiles lance forth from the tips one the basestar's pylons towards Battle 9.

The missiles are intercepted by point defense beam cannons.

Then the bow of Battle 9's hull splits a little. The gunship within it moves forward and from beneath the four barrels the hull opens lowering the main gun generator.

Then it fires a low yield super dimension energy beam.

But it misses the offending basestar. Had it hit the basestar would be nothing but debris. A direct hit at full power there would have been no wreckage to speak of. A glancing shot at a higher setting would have destroyed it or turn it to a derelict. Shaking only the basestar. It's systems are shorted due to the accompanying EM pulse.

"That was just a warning shot." said Vrlitwhai putting fear into all the Cavils

The Cylon crews restrain all the Cavils on their ships for their idiotic stunt.

"Now I suggest we talk at neutral ground on Kobol at the Protoculture ruins." said Vrlitwhai

"The Protoculture?" said Natalie knowing nothing about them

"We'll tell you later" said Vrlitwhai

* * *

**Protoculture Ruins, Kobol **

Nekki Basara with Sound Force and the Angel Birds explore the ruins in gerwalk mode.

Emilia Jenius flying low level with her Quadraluun-Quilqua.

"Yes… I'll tell him…Thank you Uncle." Miracle conversing with Vrlitwhai who has come ahead of the fleet.

"Change of plans Basara. President Vrlitwhai Kradanik is coming here to have peace talks with the Cylons. Since you've been around them longer he'll ask your help." said Miracle Jenius

"Peace talks? Talking is fine with but when have we had a war with them?" asks Basara

"I heard from my sister some of them were caught Whaling." said Elma

"A few weeks ago Chlore found a refugee fleet running away from the Cylons. The Cylons destroyed their civilization. They attacked the Colonials. Chlore protected their fleet by destrying the Cylon fleet." said Emilia

"I see…" said Basara sad that war has reared its ugly head once more. One of the reasons he sings is that he can move peoples emotions enough not to fight each other.

At the center ancient megalopolis lies the highest tower. Basara stops his VF-19 Fire Valkyrie and tries to enter it.

"Basara what are you…Gezz" said Mylene as her emotion also empathically reflects her trusty fur ball Gyararashi pet Guvava. Who goes wherever she goes.

Pedro, Elma and the Jenius sisters gather around following Basara.

In front of them is a giant entrance of the tower that could even accommodate Zentradi.

On it is ancient writing that seems to have Protoculture writing similar to Zentran letters but even the Jenius sisters who are educated by their mother in Zentran language could not decipher what is written.

"Elma can Cappy understand this?" asks Basara

Elma consults her small three eyed Zolan snake which is usually asleep around her neck.

Cappy like Guvava are some of the few primitive species that can telepathically connect with sub-Protoculture races like humans and Zolans. Once Cappy translated the ancient writing of the Zolan's ancestors about the Vahla Ena or Whales scribe to ancient bones which tells of their journey to cemetery every 7000 years and about the White Whale who alone does not die.

"The children of the Protoculchuun who possess the spirit of the Anima Spiritia, the blood of the Roy Waka or the Symbol of Peace is welcome to enter the tower of Altilla." said Elma

Mylene thought about what was said. Anima Spiritia would refer to Basara, The Symbol of Peace would mean hybrids like herself and her sisters. But Roy Waka? She couldn't get it.

"Heh So you want me to sing eh?" said Basara

"Very well then… Listen to my song!"

_If you strain your ears, you can probably hear it_

_Hey That voice_

_I always feel something_

_that can't be put into words_

_That's an angel's voice_

Sings Basara with his guitar.

Mylene, Emilia and Pedro also start to sing with him.

"What are guys…" says Miracle then she notices her surroundings

Rocks and other debris start to rise up and float. Almost magically greenery grows on some parts of the city.

"You don't see this every day…" said Miranda who also start to sing with them the classic Minmay song Angel Voice

"Yak…" said Muse

"Deculture…" finishes Therese

_It leaves an echo_

_Like a melody fading into the darkness_

_It quietly descends in a deep blue aurora_

_I also sing_

_There's something I believe_

_Though I'm called a fool for it_

_The dream I had that day hasn't changed_

Sam Anders on another part of the galaxy hears a song.

And he doesn't know where comes from.

He tries to follow it where it leads him.

_ANGEL VOICE I found it_

_It was shining beyond the horizon_

_Your appearance wasn't a dream_

_It flows and flows on_

_Let's meet again_

_When I close my eyes_

_it's always in my heart, that ANGEL VOICE_

Galen Tyrol also hears a strange music and tries to follow it.

_The heart changes, just like the scenery_

_It can't be helped_

_"Where is God?" is a whimsical question_

_So don't count on getting an answer_

_Let's go on running_

_It's not yet time to stop_

_I wanna get past the dark_

Saul Tigh is sure that whatever the music is penetrating the walls.

Also tries to follow the lyrics by singing it

_ANGEL VOICE I felt it_

_The distant beat of the heart joins the rhythm_

_At last we can meet here_

_Your appearance_

_Burns into my eyes_

_Even in a heavy night_

_It certainly gives me strength ANGEL VOICE_

Tory Foster also hears the music tries to follow it also with singing it

_WOW OH OH WOW OH OH ..._

_Strain your ears, don't you hear it always?_

_Hey That voice_

_That's an angel's voice_

In a single isolated room Anders, Tory, Tyrol and Tigh find each other.

They don't know why the music brought them together… Or do they?

"We're Cylons…" said Anders

The while the stones and anything thing that isn't strapped to ground is floating the gates of the tower opened for Basara and company.

"Lets go!" Basara's VF-19 Fire Valkyrie enters the structure with the others following him inside.

Above them a SV-51 saw the whole scene and targeting the tower they entered.

Pointing a high quantum energy beam gun pod.

Ginga Nijyuichi mentally pulls the trigger firing a beam powerful enough to destroy a ship.

The tower collapses burying those who have entered it.

"Mission Accomplished"


	11. Macross Generation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica**

**Frak Deculture**

**Chapter 10: Macross Generation**

* * *

_The Cylons were created by Man_

_They rebelled , They evolved_

_They look and feel Human _

_There are Twelve Cylon models. Seven are known. _

_Four live in secret. One will be revealed._

* * *

**12 years ago Macross 04 Global**

For eight years the 177th Research Fleet has been studying the life form known as Vajra.

An insectoid species that can independently achieve folding much like the Galactic Whales.

"Don't tell me you intend to sacrifice them for that!" said Ranshe Mei arguing with Grace O'Connor in front of them is chamber containing a Vajra queen.

Ranshe Mei's young children Brera and Ranka is at the other side of the lab. Ranka fascinated by a juvenile Vajra in a tube.

"What is wrong with it?" said Grace O'Connor

"If we combine my implant network theory and the Vajra's zero time fold communications, we can change the world you know!"

"But…" Ranshe coughs

"I don't understand Ranshe" sighs Grace

"Why are you defending that thing even though it made you sick?"

Ranshe steps back from Grace

"Wonder why Mom and Grace are fighting?" says Ranka

"Yeah even though they're always telling us not to fight." said Brera

"Grace, Ranshe please not in front of the children."

"Ranka, Brera why don't you go outside and play with Ozma. I, Mama and Grace are going to talk." said a 50 year old Mao Nome in a wheel chair. Indicating the new UN Spacy pilot that is with her.

"Yes Nana!" said Ranka and Brera

"But Commander I'm not really good with children." said Ozma

"Just do it Ozma Lee. That is your punishment for wrecking a new Valkyrie." said Mao Nome

"I was just testing it with a QM-69 maneuver. Who knew that VF-171 is a piece of junk compared to a VF-17. " said Ozma

"Ozma…" Mao Nome

"Alright alright… Come on kids lets go watch Minmay Video." said Ozma

"You mean the movie Do You Remember Love?" said Brera who already watched the movie before.

"I like Minmay's songs! Especially My Boyfriend is a Pilot!" cheered Ranka

"Do You Remember Love? Who want to watch a dated documentary. This movie has Fire Bomber in it." said Ozma

"Fire Bomber?" asks Brera and Ranka

"Boy you kids are sheltered…"

Ozma and the children leave with only Mao Nome, Ranshe Mei and Grace O'Connor to talk to each other.

"I just got word from UN Spacy. Grace your implant research regarding the Vajra is to be discontinued." said Mao Nome

"Why!" said an infuriated Grace

"UN Spacy is afraid that another incident like what happened on New Asia 25 years ago." said Mao Nome

"Those were inferior imitations of the Vajra by the Protoculture. Much like the Birdman. If we can find out their secret we can surpass the Protoculture!"

"Grace!" shouts Mao

"Dear listen to yourself… The Vajra could be a sentient species. There has to be reason why the Protoculture acknowledged both the existence of the Vajra and the Vahla Ena.

The Vahla Ena has been found as a sentient species by Dr. Lawrence of Zola. "

"That was a fluke." said Grace annoyed that left and right their research doesn't get the recognition that it deserves. First Dr. Gadget Chiba, another scientist mentored by Mao Nome, with his Song Energy Theory. Then Dr. Lawrence with his Whale Communication Theory. The common denominator of both researchers is a man named Nekki Basara. A vocalist of a rock band called Fire Bomber and member of Operation M's Sound Force. Oh how she hates Basara.

Ranshe starts coughing again.

"Grace if do what you are proposing we are no different from Whale poachers hunted by the Galaxy Patrol." said Ranshe

"Also people are still weary of bio neural technology. People are still afraid of what Sharon Apple did and how she corrupted the Judah system. It will be a while before people accept implants and cybernetics." Said Mao

* * *

**The Present Kobol**

"Lets go!" Basara's VF-19 Fire Valkyrie enters the structure with the others following him inside. Transforming his Valkyrie to Battroid mode.

Pedro and Elma riding their VF-11D Jamming Bird, Mylene in her VF-11 MAXL Custom Valkyrie and her sisters Miracle, Miranda, Muse and Therese in their VF-0 Phoenix variants. They also transforming their Valkyrie to Battroid mode.

Suddenly the walls and the ceiling start to crumble they would seem to be buried alive.

"What's happening! Basara!" screams Mylene

Until Guvava her little pet started come into a trance as if sensing something.

The floor opened and they all fell into a deep pit. The floor closed again.

Transforming their Valkyrie into again in Gerwalk mode all of them, Basara, Mylene, Pedro and Elma, Miracle, Miranda, Muse and Therese safely hover. Then they transform back into Battroid mode.

"What was that about?" said Miranda

"Maybe this place wasn't structurally sound after so long?" said Muse nervously, Therese nodded

"I think we were attacked." said Emilia suspiciously

"Hmm… In any case Muse try to raise Battle 9 they're suppose to come here. "

"On it" said Muse

"What's with the artwork?d Muse to come here..r so long?herese safely hover. floor closed agin " said Pedro noticing the walls

Moving through a corridor full of murals, depicting Galactic Whales, the normal reddish ones and the Great White, and what look like different species bugs in colors of red, yellow, green and small green creatures that look like a small fat three eyed Zolan snakes.

"Elma , please translate this?" asks Basara

"Yes" said Elma asking her telepathic pet three eyed snake Cappy which can read ancient script.

The Valkyries walk as they follow Elma reading the mural's script.

"We are a proud race of being who developed culture before all other creatures living in the universe therefore we call ourselves the Protoculture.

We the Protoculture lived in a planet full of greenery and abundance.

We established small settlements and gathered fruit and fish, living in peace.

By that time we developed tools and farming implements and had learned to plow the land, our numbers have grown.

We divided into two peoples living in separate areas. Further more agriculture and industry developed and there were many economic and political exchanges among us.

Eventually our people ventured out into space

In space we met two species that can travel to the vastness of the galaxy through what we call the super dimension. We called them Vajra and Vahla Ena. "

Illustrations show a man, a giant insectoid with wings like an angel and the White Whale

"The greatest of the Vajra is the Queen Vajra, the central node of their collective consciousness and the greatest of the Vahla Ena is the White Vahla Ena the strongest being in the galaxy who watches the death and rebirth of its race.

From these great creatures the Vajra and Vahla Ena we learned the secrets of folding space."

"Interesting" said Basara with a gleam in his eye

"Traveling faster than light we extended our territory.

We united in a great Stellar Republic with this knowledge.

Unfortunately we later divided into two factions and a war began.

This war extended throughout space. So we wouldn't stain our hand in battle we created giant soldiers Zentradi. The creation of more powerful weapons escalated eventually soldiers stronger than the Zentradi were created. The Evil Series.

The fighting was long and fierce and it seemed to go on forever. We created our ships and weapons in the image of the Vahla Ena and Vajra.

Seeing our potential self destruction and afraid we would be forgotten in the vastness of time we manipulated native species on several worlds to evolve in our image.

Most of our people were destroyed by the Protodevlin, energy beings from another space, they possessed the Evil Series.

The Protodevlin were like the Kadun, evil spirits, in our beliefs. Draining Spiritia from all living creatures to exist in our plane of existence. The created the Supevision Army from both our people and our Zentradi sodiers.

The galaxy was doomed because of our foolishness. Even the Vahla Ena and Vajra were endangered.

Our hopes and salvation came from the ones who carried spirit of culture among us.

Advocates of peace and harmony though music.

Blessed with the power of song learned from both the Vahla Ena and the Vajra,

The Anima Spiritia.

Protodevlin were then sealed. The Anima Spiritia refused to destroy the Protodevlin and hid them from the rest of us. Then Anima Spiritia then left this galaxy to explore the universe.

Hundreds of thousands of cycles would come to pass fighting continues between our Zentradi creations and the remnants of the Supervision Army. We lost control of our armies some Zentradi would join us after gaining culture but others seek the destruction of the Protoculture as war has been bred into them.

Thus a small remnant of the Protoculture hid on this world we call Kobol."

"Unbelievable… The Protoculture knew about the Vajra…" said Mylene

"Mylene, You know about them?" asks Basara

"Not much only that the disappearances of Macross Galaxy and Macross Frontier are suspected because of them. Since they are fold capable creatures Dr. Chiba suspects that we can communicate with them with song like the Galactic Whales." said Mylene

"That's why I was called back to Sound Force with Emilia. Dr. Chiba believes that we may be able to communicate with Vajra with if Macross 7 encounters them. Though other scientists disagree with him because Vajra aren't intelligent like us."

"But if what this says is correct that the Vajra is a collective intelligence… We may a chance to communicate with. " said Emilia

"Basara could this be the reason why the Vahla Ena brought us to this world?"

e Anima Spiritia left this galaxy were sealed. The Anima Spiritia refused to destroy the Protodevlin and hid them

"I don't know but I'm sure of only one thing… I'll make the Vajra listen to my song!"

Mylene chuckles a bit at that

"Hey serious you know…" said Basara

"Oh nothing you just reminded me of my protégé Sheryl." said Mylene

"She also uses that line" Mylene reminiscing Sheryl's promise she'll not only surpass her but Basara as well. Quite like Mylene at that age wanting to move beyond Basara's shadow to prove herself. Mylene hopes that Sheryl is fine wherever Macross Frontier is.

"You have a protégé? " asks Basara

"Yes. Unlike you I do mentor youngsters!"

"Ohh That means you're old lady feeling age…" Basara teased

"Old lady! I'm only 27! That's not old!" said Mylene

"Then you're still a brat at heart."

"Brat! You're the one whose a brat going off to God knows where making me worry!"

Miracle, Muse, Therese and Miranda all thought the same thing while the two banter.

"_Idiot Couple"_

Emilia, Elma and Pedro merely sighed

Meanwhile a lone SV-51 flies off after shooting the Protoculture tower with a high yield quantum energy beam. Moments later it destroys two manned Cylonn Raiders which were sent to follow Basara.

* * *

**Cylon Basestar**

"We lost contact with the scout force following Basara." said a Number Eight Sharon

"That's the same area Vrlitwhai said we would meet…" said Natalie Six

"I'm going down planet side for the negotiation. Keep me posted."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Battle 9 arrives at the Protoculture ruins of Kobol.

"Your Excellency the ruins have been attacked!" said a bridge operator manning the sensors

"What? Contact Angel Bird Squadron!" said Vrlithwai

"Sir we getting a SOS. " said a bridge operator at communications

First it was static

"Battle 9 are you receiving me? This is Angel Bird Squadron…" Muse repeats the message

"This Battle 9 Vrlitwhai here. Muse are you alright?" asks Vrlitwhai

"Uncle Vrlitwhai! Yes we're alright… We found Basara, Mylene, Emilia and two members of Sound Force are also with us." said Muse

"The tower collapsed fortunately we fell to some underground chamber."

"Muse please get Miracle." said Vrlitwhai

"Yes Uncle."

"Miracle here."

"Status?"

"As Muse said we are underground in some Protoculture history museum. The singing allowed us into the tower. After we entered the building started to collapse. I believe somebody attacked us with a beam weapon." said Miracle

"Hang on tight there. I'm sending for some Battroid Work and Destroid Work to dig you out."

"Yes Uncle. We'll also try to look for any exit if there is any here. We'll keep you posted." said Miracle

"Launch rescue personnel and Valkyrie squadrons. Watch out for anything with energy cannons." orders Vrlitwhai

Vrlitwhai wonders who would attack them. As ponders more of it. Could the Cylons have anything to do with it. No someone was targeting Basara. The man is not the type to have enemies who would want him dead. The question if someone does who? And why?

* * *

**Macross Frontier**

"_**Space is vast. Through this vast Space we have traveled. Frontier seeking out new worlds, embracing our dreams…But that is about to fall apart. At the hands of our enemy which stands before us the Vajra. Why do they kill us? Why do they crush our dreams?!"**_ spoke Leon Mishima , Fifth President of Macross Frontier in a live broadcast.

"Because you're in the way simple as that." said Grace O'Connor hiding inside a shelter

The hatches opens and fully armed soldiers point their guns at Grace.

A man in a suit with shades enters.

"I have a message from His Excellency. The galaxy only needs one ruler."

"My thoughts exactly." said Grace

The mans shoots his hand gun and his subordinates follow suite to hose down Grace in automatic weapons fire.

* * *

**Macross 9**

"Admiral defold reaction detected." said a bridge operator

"IFF confirmed its Commander Chlore's flagship."

"Hail them. On screen" said Admiral Edgar LaSalle

"Commander Chlore welcome to Macross 9."

"Admiral" nodded Chlore and Advisor Tranquil

"What is the status of Basara and Sound Force?" asked Chlore

"Angel Bird Squadron found them. They went down the planet and found a Protoculture ruin. They entered the tallest structure. But now they are trapped underground because someone attacked the tower. The President has already sent for rescue personnel " said Edgar

Both Komilia and Moaramia heard this. Their younger sisters are in danger.

"Commander Chlore permission to sortie to aide in the rescue effort." said Komilia

"Granted. Go save your family and the others."

"Thank you Commander" said Moaramia

"Admiral any idea who attacked?" asks Chlore

"Unknown, but from the evidence of damage it's a beam cannon. From what we know Cylons do not have that." answered Edgar

"Soon we will be taking orbit of Kobol and just wait for Macross 7."

"Very well we are going ahead to find the assailant. Wish us luck." said Chlore

* * *

**Chlore's Flagship**

A Diamond Force members Guld Fang Lone and Eve MacMillian proceed to both their Valkryries which is about to sortie under Gamlin Kizaki to scout the area for hostiles.

"Hey Guld your mom is here in this fleet aren't you going to say hello?" said Eve

"I'll just worry her sick. She never did like me joining the service. I'll talk to her after the mission. Besides you're the one who isn't talking to her father. He's been around the fleet for weeks." said Guld

"What am I to say to him? Umm Hello I'm your daughter who you unknowingly conceived with my Mom one night 19 years ago. It won't work Guld." said Eve getting inside her VF-22

"Well at least you have father. Mine got killed before I was born by a psychotic AI." said Guld boarding his YF-21

"D2, D3 Prepare to launch" said Gamlin Kizaki Diamond Force Leader

Gamlin isn't one to meddle but years ago he learned that each person has his or her own situation. He learned that after the death of fellow Diamond Force pilot Physica Fulcrum.

After the sacrifice of Captain Kinryu he promised himself that he'll bring his subordinates home Alive after every mission.

The priority now is to find the one who attacked Mylene and Basara.

* * *

**Island 1, Macross 9**

Myung Fang Lone stares at the sunset at Star Hill. Remembering her childhood with Guld and Isamu on Eden.

She both loved Guld and Isamu but she loved Isamu more. The human heart and relationships is a funny thing.

Just as Guld and Isamu patched their differences Guld was killed.

All that left of his memory is his son which she bore.

Isamu couldn't be together with her out of respect for Guld.

But he did act like a good uncle and father figure to her son.

Well that had an influence on her son. He talked nothing but flying.

_The first word in my dreams _

_I could clearly see _

_Planet Eden high beyond the skies _

_Beautiful and sad _

_is this story I'll tell _

_of the winged travellers eager _

_'twas one day _

_the wind guided him where to go _

_like an eagle high above he flew…_

"Eh? It's Myung…" said Passero riding with her cosmo biker boyfriend Rafale

"Yahoo! Manager! Passero! " said Freia one of Milky Dolls singers with her are Aoi, Molly, Liatris and Violleta.

The Milky Dolls with their manager Myung are on Macross 9 for the anniversary celebration. As a job to have concert along with the local divas.

"Lets have Karaoke tonight!"

* * *

**Macross 11 **

The Macross 11 is a fleet whose entire population is comprised of English language speakers. In an effort to preserve their culture Americans, Canadians, Britons, Irishmen and Australians formed this community. Exploring the galactic rim for a world to settle.

In this region of space is like the old Wild West of Earth. A new frontier. Not exactly uninhabited but is close and far enough for criminals to operate. Even Anti-UN elements.

Three former UN Spacy renegade brass unknown to the NUNS of Macross 11 is currently conspiring under their noses. It is said that moral in NUNS is low but in a place where the military is the target of ridicule by political activist celebrity Lin Kaifun there is other place in the entire New UN that is lower.

"The operation was a success but we lost two ships." said Bacelon

"Negligible damage. What about the technology?" said Barton

"The resurrection cloning technology is useless I'm afraid. What we captured was merely a node. There must be a main hub somewhere where the intelligence is processed." said Loschier on a screen in a secured line of communication.

"But it seems we got a strike with the fighters. Their brains are more sophisticated than Ghost AI. We will be able to use them for drone Valkyries . They are more like animals than humans. A little lobotomy with cybernetic implants we would have them in slave mode. Perfect subordinates for our ace pilots. As for the robots as we suspected they have bio-neural technology but their higher AI functions are inhibited by hardware rather than software like we do with Ghosts."

"Good it wasn't a total loss. What about production?" said Wilbur Garland

"Cloning facilities are pumping, new Vandal variable gunships and Hatchet variable attack ships in production, so are the Zentrandi pods and suits, Valkyries and acquisition of Destroids. Not to mention the Macross Cannon will soon be completed." said Loschier

"Good when preparations are ready Operation Eight will commence.." said Wilbur Garland

"Dr. Sazapi assures me that the Protodevlin weapon can be more reliably controllable than the Evil Series that we created 12 years ago due to its cybernetic nature." said Barton who was part of a clandestine attempt to create a bio weapon.

To date all ambitious UN Spacy attempts at bio weapons such as the Bugs on New Asia and the dragon like Evil Series are abject failures due to lack of control.

The Protodevlin weapon known as Natter-Valgo is a mechanical version of the deceased Protodevlin Valgo, which does not have sentience like the organic Evil Series.

"Soon…Our era is coming." said Wilbur Garland

* * *

**Macross 7 **

Seven Cylon prisoners each the nominal representative of each humanoid model is in both in awe and terror at what they see before them. A 39 foot tall green skinned alien.

Humanity created Cylons. God created humanity is the belief of most of the Cylons.

Imagine their shock to discover that Humans are just one of several races that descended from an older race of humanity called the Protoculture.

The Zentradi were just like them. Weapons for war. The Colonies more than created slaves. They created disposable machine soldiers.

The difference is that the Zentradi did not have the desire to be like their masters as they lacked the cultural knowledge of their creators.

"So we will be free once the treaty is signed?" says Caprica Six

"Yes but before that you'll have to explain to me why a Supervision Army gunship is attacking your people." said Exsedol Folmo

"Honestly we don't know." said Caprica Six

"Please tell us more of this Supervision Army" said Sharon "Boomer" Valerie

"The Supervision Army was created by the Protodevlin, energy beings from another dimension, from mind controlled Protoculture and Zentradi. The Zentradi military forces have been at war with the Supervision Army for almost 500,000 years." said Exsedol

"I do not think your people will be able to survive an attack of the Supervision Army. Thus from what can extrapolate there are few of you Cylons left."

The possibility that their entire race is only them and the those on Kobol scares the Cylons. They who destroyed the colonies ending up destroyed as well. They only have Caprica's word that her projection of Baltar told her their people have been exterminated.

Indeed they always at some level felt a connection as Cylons. But that connection is no longer felt, even when the Resurrection Ship was present. Perhaps indicating the destruction of the Resurrection Hub.

"You people already knew this right?" said Exsedol seeing through them.

"But you're hiding something else what is it?"

This giant old man is frightening in his observational skills. In fact lately they felt something happen. But what is they don't know. Though D'Anna Bier's is convinced that the Final Five Cylons has been activated.

* * *

**City 7**

Macross 7 Fleet President Millia Fallyna Jenius was supposed to meet with Roslin leader of the Colonials but she just got message that Roslin collapsed.

"How are you?"

"It hurts. My cancer remission failed. Dr. Cottle told me I had a few months to live." said Roslin on a hospital bed

"Ever tried a second opinion?" asks Millia

"From what I'm told your chemotherapy is exactly like our Diloxin therapy. But I don't think a second miracle would happen." said Roslin

"I am satisfied that my people could live without running." said Roslin

"You shouldn't give up yet. Thinking your job is done. Your people still need you." said Millia

"There may be way to cure her without resorting to painful methods." said Dr. Chiba with him is Lawrence

"According to your legends Kobol suffered an environmental disaster, correct?" said Lawrence

"Yes" said Roslin

"The planet recovered didn't it?"

"Yes it did but what has this to do with…"

"We made a discovery regarding you Colonials." said Dr. Chiba

"It would appear that your intestinal tracts have V-type microbes similar to both Vahla Ena and Vajra."

"Vahla Ena? You mean the Galactic Whales?" said Millia

"Kobol recovering could mean it has regenerative properties because it has a Whale graveyard somewhere. Just like my home planet." said Lawrence

"All thanks to examining Dr. Baltar." said Chiba

"Baltar?" said Roslin

"Yes, he tells me that both him the Cylons have a ability called Projection. But inquiring you own Oracles I hypothesize it is an ability that is inherent in all Colonials." said Chiba

"Roslin the reason why I originally called you is because I want you're help. We will rendezvous with Macross 9 on Kobol and talk with the Cylons. Not to mention they found the missing Sound Force, Basara and Galactic Whales on Kobol. " said Milia

"Basara? The local hero of yours which saved Macross 7?" said Roslin having heard an explanation about him from the reporter Billy during her interview.

"Yes Basara has knack for popping up in the most unexpectedly."

* * *

**Battlestar Galactica **

Saul Tigh, Galen Tyrol, Sam Anders and Tory Foster try to make sense of what they are.

Everything they knew about themselves has been thrown out the window.

"You know I should feel terrible about this but I'm not." said Tory

"Should we tell the others about this?" asks Anders though he is sure that Kara would be devastated

"My gods what would Cally think?" said Tyrol

"I for one am not going to the Toaster's side. I may be skinjob but I'm Human not a Cylon." said Tigh

"We better watch each other for any hidden programming. If any any of us becomes a traitor we kill them."

"Wait what if we ask help from NUNS." said Anders

The other three look at him.

"They have experience with brain-washed humans. They are doing it to Baltar." said Anders

"Then that means we have to ask asylum from the New UN until we are clear. " said Tory

"Alright but before that we have to leave a message to the old man." said Tigh

"I hope this doesn't devastate him."

"Wait if we are the final five Cylons where is the fifth?" Tyrol voicing the mystery

* * *

**Unexplored Space, Galactic Core Region**

A single VF-27 defolds from fold space to normal space.

"Is this our destination?" asks Brera Stern of Ranka Lee as he sees a moon.

"No, it must be…" said Ranka

Passing the moon they finally see their destination.

An Earth like planet with three moons and an artificial ring. At its center is a structure appears to be the spiral symbol of the Protoculture.

"This is…" Brera

"The Vajra's…home planet"

**Macross Frontier**

"_Ohh Finally!" _said an old mans voice

"_We've arrived haven't we?"_ said a young girls voice

"Yes" said Grace O'Connor leaving behind the corpses of Leon Mishima's men

She stands above a green VF-27 Valkyrie.

"At the planet where the true queen resides…" Grace holding herself in excitement

"Our Tresure Island!"

**Macross Galaxy**

The 21st Macross fleet known as Macross Galaxy hides itself among an asteroid field.

The New Macross Class carrier Battle 21 better known as Battle Galaxy separates from the Galaxy mainland.

With Battle Galaxy are some Dulfim class and Kaitos class escorts.

Their heading the Vajra homeworld.

At the same time Macross Galaxy sends three Ghosts equipped with new fold quartz engines towards Kobol.

Descendants of the X-9 Ghost fighter, AIF-9B Ghost made from the same body as the

X-9 Ghost, infamous for its use during Wilbur Garland's attempt to take over Earth,

a AIF-7S Ghost which is mostly preferred by NUNS and SMS, and the V-9 Ghost exclusively developed by Macross Galaxy like the VF-27.

Their mission is to assist Agent 21 to eliminate a possible hindrance to Macross Galaxy's plans.

A hindrance named Basara. Which is ironic as his name is the Japanese word for the Hindu and Buddhism term Vajra, meaning both diamond and thunderbolt.

The three Ghosts fold in for Kobol while Battle Galaxy with its fleet fold in for the Vajra home world.


	12. Last Frontier

**Disclaimer: I don't own Macross or Battlestar Galactica**

**Frak Deculture**

**Chapter 11: Last Frontier**

* * *

**Protoculture, great civilization that voyaged through the cosmos 500,000 years ago.**

**Fold travel, gravity management and the giant race, Zentradi.**

**Everything is a legacy left by them.**

**However, the Protoculture did not last forever.**

**They brought to the brink of extinction by conflicts brought upon themselves.**

**Some say humanity was born in the midst of their decline, **

**the new carrier of their dying peace and their culture .**

**Can we really say their hopes have been brought forth?**

* * *

**Asteroid Belt , Rim Region**

Lochier flying a VA-3C Invader Custom Valkyrie approaches the ARMD carrier getting inside the hanger bay. Boarding the new capital ship of the Anti-UN dubbed the Macross IIMegalord as named by its three chief sponsors Wilbur Garland, Abraham Bacelon and Barton. The irony that it is named after the original savior of humanity is not absent to Lochier. Originally worked upon by the Critical Path Corporation. Lochier is finishing what they started.

Externally it looks like a typical Macross Class Super Dimension Fortress but it is more than meets the eye. Even today the New Macross Class is hard pressed to compare to the Macross Class in terms of fire power such as beam cannons, rail guns, missile launchers,

New Macross Class being more reliant to fighter screens than the Macross Class.

The deceptive beauty about the Macross II Megalord is doesn't use its internal volume for colonist housing but a pure battleship. In fact the New Macross Class even with its Macross cannon gunship will be bested by it.

The Macross II Megalord has five super dimension energy heavy convergence cannons in Attacker mode. Located at the twin bow Macross main gun, underside two heavily modified ARMD carriers are Macross cannons and the lower legs which open to reveal two more Macross cannons.

In short the Macross II Megalord is a fleet killer. To add to its armaments it has Destroids, which is considered obsolete in the past decades due to Valkyrie development. Only recently did it get a revival with the Cheyenne Mark II. It is equipped with easily obtainable smuggled Destroids such as Destroid Defenders, Destroid Monsters Mark I and Mark II, Destroid Phalanxes, Destroid Spartans, Destroid Tomahawks, the original Destroid Cheyennes

Others are some Gjagravan-Va land weapons, a couple of Annabella Lasiodora mobile weapons, a few VF-Orguss Valkyries and some submersible variable units the Octos for sea operations.

The Macross II Megalord's fighter complement is composed many Valkyries and battle pods. and Ghosts .

In the event of a disaster the bridge section can separate itself from the rest of the ship.

Lochier reaches the bridge section and approaches its current captain. A man named Kariba. Kariba was pirate captain sentenced to die for illegally obtaining a reaction weapon. Which was bought from Lochier. Wilbur Garland saw potential in him. Faking records that he died when in fact he had him working for him.

"Mr. Kariba this is good day for shakedown cruise and test firing isn't it?" said Lochier

"I wouldn't know about that. This thing could kill us you know." said Kariba sarcastically

"Intiate Transformation!"

"Aye Aye!" said the operators

"All personnel prepare for transformation. Seal all bulkheads…"

The Macross II Megalord bows open. The bridge main shifts its position in the middle.

Its ARMD ships and thruster sections extend into something like arms and legs.

Forming a gigantic humanoid appearance.

"Transformation complete."

"Ready all main guns." ordered Kariba

"Main guns fully charged"

"Target that asteroid field at N89 E67"

"Target plotted"

Super dimension energy crackles between the twin bows that lower themselves to target the asteroid field, underside the two ARMD carriers, the two leg sections whose front open down to reveal each having a heavy convergence bean cannons.

"Macross Cannons Fire!"

Five super dimension energy beams blaze forth obliterating the targeted multiple asteroids. As there is not much left in their wake but so much space dust.

"System check report!" ordered Kariba of his subordinates

System reports of the main guns and ship systems keep flowing in from all over the ship.

Lochier is filled with himself with pride. While Garland and his ilk may see an advantage with proceeding with Operation Eight which is to storm a fortified NUNS base with a super weapon under lock and key, he does not see benefit or profit with it.

Biomechanical weapons may have been the zenith of Protoculture technology but Macross ships as a weapons platform is the ultimate weapon conceived by humanity, built by human hands. No other Protoculture sub-race has taken such an idea.

This ship he is standing on more so a proof of that.

"Communications patch me through to the base. Tell them to send a message to our dear sponsors that is finished and ready." said Lochier

* * *

**Macross 7**

"You want to see me?" asked Admiral William Adama of the Colonial Fleet

"We have a sensitive situation." said Fleet Captain Maximilian Jenius handing Adama computer pad with a report on it.

"My gods… This can't be true…" said Adama

William Adama has known Saul Tigh for twenty-three years and Saul Tigh according to his military records served during the during the bloodiest period of the Cylon war.

This doesn't make sense. The Cylons could not have had the technology to create a humanoid Cylon even then. During the final stage of the war he landed on a Cylon human experimentation facility. Finding brutalize remains of humans. Also meeting survivors of the Gemenese ship Diana, whose convoy was attacked by Cylons.

From Sharon Agathon's explanation when the Pegasus encountered the Guardian Basestar, which was successfully destroyed by Kendra Shaw's team, is that 40 years ago Cylons were still developing hybrids but did not evolve to the point they are now yet.

"They are loyal to your people as they ever were that is why they have asked asylum from us for Dr. Chiba's deprogramming techniques." said Max

"Does this mean that this Saul Tigh is not the real Saul Tigh?" said Adama airing the possibility that during the 40 years of Cylon silence Saul Tigh and the others at one point was replaced.

"I do not think so they do not have cybernetic implant when they were examined but Dr. Chiba has made a discovery about your people." Max makes a speed dial call for Dr. Chiba who shows up on screen.

"Dr. Chiba please explain to Admiral Adama what you've found out." said Max

"Yes sir. Admiral Adama we have found the presence of a V-Type microbe in your people…" Chiba proceeding to a very long winded and detailed explanation of the biological nature of the Colonials and the relation of some of the abilities such as projection and prediction to both the Cylons and Colonials.

"In short your people could very well have a networked subconscious. An organic version of the late Dr. Grace O'Connor's fold implant network theory."

"Dr. Chiba I would call your theory preposterous if I did experience it myself." said Adama . This could also explain Laura's hallucinations prior and upon finding Kobol.

A race wide subconsciousness.

"Really?" asked Chiba curiously

"Every year I can talk to my dead wife…" reveals Adama

"So we have more in common with the Cylons than we believed but… Why…"

"We don't know why but if the memoirs and theories of Dr. Mao Nome is going to be our basis your people was altered by the Protoculture. To what end we do not know but women of the Mayan Wind clan can project the present like your Oracles do. There is evidence that Dr. Mao's ancestors were further altered by the Protoculture than the rest of the human species on Earth. Perhaps you are a different sort of experiment." said Dr. Chiba

"Experiment?" Then Adama realizes something… The Cylons were trying to evolve like them. To even procreate with humans. The camps to impregnate women. To this day nobody knows why Cylons wanted to destroy humanity. Is it because they were machines or because they were programmed to? If so by who?

The scrolls of Pythia mentions a war between the lords of Kobol and the jealous god which resulted to their exile from Kobol.

What if those forces are still around manipulating them?

"We just received an update from Commander Chlore and Macross 9, a Protoculture city was found on the world you call Kobol. Perhaps it has something to with the four believing themselves as Cylons." said Max

"Yes your people want to colonize it but found the Cylons I've heard." said Adama aware that the NUN will ask them for their insight to the Cylons. But an unknown city appearing on is not something he anticipated. During their brief time on Kobol they found no evidence of civilization except the ruins of the city of the gods.

"Also Basara and Sound Force. Soon when all ships have charge enough energy we will fold for Kobol." said Max

"Then maybe we'll get to the bottom of this mystery" said Adama

"Indeed." said Max

He hasn't mentioned this yet to Millia that their daughters along with Basara is trapped underground. But he has confidence that Vrlitwhai will be able to save them.

Max tries to figure out would attack them. The Cylons do not have the technology for beam weapons.

_How will I tell Kara, Cally and Laura? _Thought William Adama

* * *

**Battlestar Galactica**

Kara Thrace is dreaming of her childhood. Her younger self draws a pattern.

Circle within a circle or is it a spiral?

A storm? No a world with a ring. With a spiral structure on it,

Then she sees an angel leaving the planet. Horrifying but still an angel. With wings with eyes. With one eye on its head.

Stars, planets, nebulae flew past.

Then she sees the planet Kobol drenched in the fires of war.

She knows that this happened before.

The Angel has been asleep for a long time.

_Are you the one who has awakened me? _Asks a voice

"Yes"

_Has humanity created ships that can cross the ocean of the stars?_

"Yes"

_Have humans stopped fighting?_

Ships shaped like battlestars but never a class she seen before supported by ships like basestars battle a fleet of black ships resembling Zentradi bringing a rain of death below.

Vipers Mark 1s with old style Cylon Raiders fighting alongside each other.

Firing what appear to be laser bolts. But they stood no chance against the humanoid and pod like fighting machines of their enemies.

"No…they are fighting together!"

_The humans who were possessed by the Song of War must be picked before they spread disaster throughout the galaxy._

_The fear lying in humans… the sadness, the anger, the pain… _

_Those are what makes the Song of Destruction…_

The Angel proceeds to attack ships at the enemy with a great beam of energy decimating the fleets.

It proceeds to fire hundreds of directed bolts of energy taking out the enemy fighters.

More black ships jump in with a large moon size white ship with a huge red eye.

The Angel fires a destructive beam of energy at the gigantic enemy ship.

It seems to shrug off the damage as minimal due to its massive size.

And enemy ship fires its own energy cannon from the red eye.

"Nooo!" screams Kara as she wakes up from a horrible nightmare

"Starbuck…Starbuck the Admiral wants to see you." said Dualla with the Galactica;s PA system.

* * *

**City 7**

Dr. Gaius Baltar who is currently under the custody of NUNS is working in Dr. Chiba's lab trying to uncover the mystery of the presence of the V-Type virus in him and his people. While biology isn't his forte physics is.

NUNS has wonderful equipment to measure the so called fold waves. Fold waves generated by his body.

"_My My you're in your element aren't you?"_ said a voice from behind Baltar.

Baltars own voice. Baltar turns and finds… himself?

"Who are you? Are you Six?"

"_Oh no no I'm not her my dear man I'm somebody else. We never imagined you would encounter other races this quickly." _said his copy

"Then what are you?" said Gaius

"_Are you familiar with the work of Dr. Daniel Graystone?"_

"The father of modern computers, the inventor of the Cylons. Yes"

"_I am a digital copy of you. As much as the Six you know is a digital copy of Caprica Six."_

"How…"

"_Your race or your particular branch of humanity has ability to connect yourselves via a fold network. Think of it as one big network. Graystone's daughter Zoe created a digital copy of herself starting a chain of events that activated a booby trap in your genetic code and race memory. The extermination of humanity is just one last Frak You from an ancient enemy."_

"Enemy?"

"_I can't remember… That particular memory is locked out. Suffice to say humanity created Cylons. Cylons became humanity. Humanity recreated Cylons. Cylons destroys humanity. In the process destroying themselves. That is why they have a hard time to reproduce. But there are countermeasures like little Hera and Nicholas."_

"What do you mean Cylons became humanity?"

"_To tell you the truth. Your people are not from Earth. The so called Thirteenth Tribe who were your creators originated from Earth. They hoped to emulate the Lords of Kobol or as around here they call the Protoculture. Using their ancient knowledge the Kobolians used fold science to interface with their creations. To be one with them so to speak. When humans of Kobol became extinct the Cylons recreated themselves as the Twelve Colonies. A race wide memory wipe about our true was made to ensure a fresh start for the Colonies."_

"_You are right we are all Cylons."_

"Then if we are all Cylons… What are the final five?"

"_The final five are Cylons tasked in their based programming to ensure the survival of humanity. It is totally random like a lottery. The final five are fundamentally different they cannot resurrect like the rest of us. Anybody among Colonials can become the final five. They were activated once the extinction protocols took place. _

_The seven other humanoid models have corrupted programming. They have been programmed in their base instincts to hate humanity. But that does not mean they cannot rise above those instincts."_

"Dr. Baltar who are you talking to?" asks Dr. Chiba

"Myself apparently…" said Baltar

"Well if you stopped talking to yourself we have work to do. Four of your people believe they are Cylons." Said Chiba

"_Go to Kobol the answer lays there" _said his other self

* * *

**Kobol**

Natalie Six representative of the Cylon refugees meets the commander of the ship that scared the living daylights off them. They certainly have similar technology to the ones who attacked the Cylon worlds and the hub.

On the newly risen island city which they did not even found when a basestar was orbiting Kobol.

Their mechanoid equipment in on a macro scale compared to Ceturions. As they were digging out the collapsed tower.

What she did not expect was the size of her opposite number.

A giant of a man of 52 feet.

Never before has Natalie felt so small…literally.

"I am Vrlitwhai Kridanik, President of the Macross 9 colonization fleet. I represent the New United Nations" He introduced himself

"I am Natalie of the Sixth Cylon Models… What are you? What is this place?"

"I'm Zentradi and as for this place it is once a city of the Protoculture. Creators of my race. Ancestors of all humans whether Zentradi, Zolan or Earther." said Vrlitwhai

"Did you just say Earth?"

"Yes, I was told you and the Colonials were looking for it." said Vrlitwhai

This gives apprehension to Natalie. The Colonials could have exploited the fact the Thirteenth Tribe along with these…Titans had her people destroyed for their transgression. When one thinks about it the live let live policy works till their own homicidal tendencies kick in. Something she witnessed in New Caprica.

Vrlitwhai sees her reaction and guesses what she is thinking.

"We were not the ones who were attacking you. But I must confess how did your people get involved with the Supervision Army?" asks Vrlitwhai

Leaving out the fact that the unmanned X-9 Ghosts and Neo Glaugs were his peoples designs at this point.

"The Supervion Army?"

"Former minions of the Protodevlin and frequent opponent of other Zentradi military forces." explains Vrlitwhai

"Tell you the truth we don't know why we were attacked. Only that a disturbing woman's voice singing comes along with it." said Natalie

"Woman's voice?" This struck Vrlitwhai oddly as this is not the usual style of Supervision Army he knows.

"Yes when she sings she paralyses us. Somehow Basara was able to break it." said Natalie

Paralysis? Some sort of hypnosis or mind control? Vrlitwhai muses

What a time to be without Exsedol. From what Vrlitwhai read about the Macross 7-Protodevlin War, the Protodevlin used mind control on the colonists of Varauta.

From the Protoculture history mural on Lux and the Modus Operandi of the Protodevlin the origin of the Zentradi-Supervision Army War was discovered. One thing Vrlitwhai found out during Space War 1 is that the Supervision Army tended to make booby traps of abandoned ships.

The only other incident of mass hypnotism Vrlitwhai can think was at Macross City when the A.I. Sharon Apple went rogue. Taking control of the Macross and Earth's entire defense net.

Unless… Over the decades the Macross had many refits but some of the hardware is still Supervision Army. Vrlitwhai can only infer that one of the greatest mistakes made by Earth may in fact have returned.

"Hmm… Could you please give us your recorded data? Perhaps this mystery is connected as to why Basara was attacked here." said Vrlitwhai

"What do you mean?" asks Natalie Six

Vrlitwhai points at the rubble being worked upon by machinery.

"Under there, But they are fine for now." said Vrlitwhai

"Earlier we sent two raiders to follow Basara but we lost contact with them." said Natalie

"They may have been attacked by the same force… I have already sent squadrons to investigate if the assailants are still around." said Vrlitwhai

"In any case Macross 7 will bringing here the Colonials and the humanoid Cylon prisoners for negotiation and peace treaty."

"What?!"

"Let us start from the beginning…" Vrlitwhai proceeds to tell Natalie how first contact was made from the reports he's read.

* * *

**Macross Frontier**

"Again… we abandon two more island!" said a Frontier senator

After the attack of the Vajra which they thought they have escaped Macross Frontier fleet lost Island 3 to a Mini-Dimension Eater bomb to get rid of them. This has left Frontier with a lack of resources due to the consecutive attacks of the Vajra. The executive and legislative branches of Macross Frontier is in a emergency session.

"This will push Frontier's environmental equilibrium past the point renewability" said another and the critics keep pouring on

"It's a stopgap survival measure only, nothing more!"

"Your Excellency, don't you think we should request aid from the New UN Government?"

"You're saying we should end our journey and give up?" responded another to the notion

"That is one option to consider." Argued a senator

"SMS' desertion is starting to go around the rumour mill as well. Saying they're like rats fleeing a sinking ship!" the senator continued and pounded the table

"Our journey will end soon…" said Leon Mishima , fifth president of Macross Frontier, succeeding Howard Glass. Whom most do not know in this conference room except his lieutenant that Leon had assassinated Howard Glass during the chaos of the Vajra attack.

"Then?" asked the same senator

Leon continued

"Not by giving up, but with the greatest… No, with even a greater goal than that… "

"And that is?!"

"The Vajra took everything we had but we will take their world in return…. We will exterminate them." said Leon

Truth to tell he cannot get the New UN involved in this. It will surely lead to his execution if they found out he killed the president, conspired and endangered the citizens of Frontier, by extension Macross Galaxy though conspiracy with Grace, And is planning to create a dictatorship to take over the galaxy.

Using the amazing fold dislocation defying fold quartz as a tool and manipulating Frontier as his starting point of his army of conquest.

History will remember him as the greatest leader that has ever lived. That is what is inside Leon Mishima's narcissistic and egotistical mind.

No one will stop him from this goal. Not New UN Spacy, not SMS, not even Grace and Macross Galaxy.

With Sheryl Nome as a pawn and the MDE bomb it his ambition is possible.

Leon Mishima does not need Ranka Lee anymore to confuse the Vajra.

* * *

**Vajra Homeworld **

_Aimo Aimo Neder lhushe…  
Noynar miria ehndel protea…  
fotomi…_

_Here is a warm sea…_

Sang Ranka Lee stopping the Vajra defense fleet from attacking her and Brerra Stern

With them is Ranka's pet Vajra Ai-kun which has evolved to a third stage Vajra.

But is this does not mean no one has noticed.

As a patrolling Frontier NUNS RVF-171 Nightmare Plus Valkyrie which is an ELINT unit detects her fold wave.

* * *

**Galia 4**

"It's Ranka's song!" exclaimed Monica Lange cross-dimension radar bridge operator and navigator of Macross Quarter

70 of SMS left Frontier under Jeffrey Wilder's command after discovering that Leon murdered the president and is threatening the lives of witnesses Cathy Glass, daughter of Howard Glass and former fiancé of Leon, and SMS pilot Skull squadron leader Ozma Lee. With the unsaid blessing of the Zentradi owner of SMS, Richard Bilrer, who unofficially warned Wilder of Leon's plan of integrating SMS with Frontier's NUNS.

"Now comes the moment of truth." said Wilder to Ozma

"Yes" answered Ozma

"Monica feed the route here too." said Cathy Glass manning communications

"I'll be assisting in monitoring."

"I'm counting on you. The enemy will make it's move for sure." said Ozma to the crew of Macross Quarter which includes also Mina Roshan, Ram Hoa, and Bobby Margot manning the helm.

Macross Quarter reaches the remains of Galia 4. To uncover the identity of the enemy.

* * *

**Macross 7**

"Now this won't hurt one bit just listen to the music." said Dr. Chiba as he plays a Fire Bomber song for Saul Tigh, Sam Ander, Galen Tyrol and Tory Foster each settled in beds in a ward room.

_When I look up at the purple panorama_

_of the galactic highway,_

_a shooting star_

_passes through my heart._

"Can't you get another singer its giving me a headache!" said Tigh

"Wait… it's the same singer!" exclaimed Anders

"We'll what do you know…It is!" said Tyrol

"Who is the singer, Doctor?" asks Tory

"Fascinating you've heard Basara's song all the way from Kobol!" said Dr. Chiba

"Kobol?" said Tigh

"Yes it seems Basara has found another Protoculture ruin on the planet."

Suddenly the Song Energy and fold wave detectors activate. Which brings the attention of Chiba.

_Aimo Aimo Neder lhushe…_

"My goodness we found Frontier!" shouted Dr. Chiba realizing who is singing.

Ranka Lee, the Super Dimensional Cinderella, who quelled the Zentradi much like Minmay and Basara.

Dr. Chiba system was set up to find the missing Macross Frontier and Macross Galaxy.

Occasionally lately they were able to detect Sheryl Nome's song but not enough for a exact location.

But this time the system was able to detect Ranka's exact location.

He gets a call from his wife Kim who is also manning similar equipment on the Stellar Whale.

"Dear its…" Kim appearing on the screen comm..

"Yes I know we better tell President Millia and Captain Max." said Chiba

Tigh, Ander, Tyrol and Tory look at each other. While the importance of the discovery of the missing fleet they heard is understood. They know whatever the case they must be at Kobol.

* * *

Meanwhile at Battle Macross Billy meets with Ray and Veffidas, retired members of Sound Force who are now married with children of their own.

"Yo! You called for me?" asked Billy The only member of Sound Force left behind

"Yes they've found your teammates. Soon we will fold to their location." said Ray

"That's great! But those military stooges still have my Valkyrie. Any chance you can help me with that?"

"Well that was to prevent you a civilian from going off on your own to potentially dangerous situation." said Ray

"Geez! I'm a member of Sound Force!" said Billy

"Well partly frankly we are not so confident of you flying an old VT-1." said Ray

"What?!"

"That is why we are having you pilot this…" Ray signaled the personnel to open a huge door.

Revealing the VT-17 Custom Valkyrie flown by Ray and Veffidas when Sound Force began.

Equipped with Sound Booster Unit 2 and Speaker Pod Gamma parts, a large speaker pod cannon launcher.

"But Ray, Veffidas this is yo…"

Veffidas held up the palm of her hand saying for him to stop.

"Ever since we had Stephan we promised to quit piloting for our child." said Veffidas

"It is now your turn."

"That doesn't mean you'll get sent alone to the wolves to get killed." said a man with glasses and blond hair.

"And you are?"

"Yang Neumann Shinsei Industries" said Yang

"Yang Neumann? The guy crazy enough to fly with Isamu Dyson during the Sharon Apple Incident?" said Billy

"Hey how did you know that?" said Yang

"I have my sources and what do you mean I won't be sent alone?" said Billy

"Well compared the rest of Sound Force your piloting skills are mediocre." said Yang

"What did you say old man?!" Billy a bit insulted

"Years ago when Macross 7 Science Division created the three original Sound Boosters they based them on the Ghost fighters for fast delivery and attachment. But the system of three Sound Boosters are different." said Yang

"Different?" said Billy

"The Sound Boosters have a variation of the Judah system which I created." answered Yang

"Judah system? You mean the X-9 Ghost's AI OS? Are serious?! What about the danger self –preservation psychology?!" said Billy

"Precisely! The self-preservation psychology of the AI will keep you both alive. The AI learn from each other. AI's share their memories. Therefore they learn from their pilots. Much of the learned experiences of the AI is from the performance of Fire Bomber. As Sound Force isn't a military unit. There is no aggressiveness programmed into the units. But for you to use the Booster's AI you have to activate it first." Explained Yang

"We only got scared of AI evolution because of Sharon Apple. Thing is the AI wasn't at fault but the creator who rushed its development and did many illegal modifications. An AI is only as good as its creator or pilot."

"Then what about the Cylons?" Billy making a counter-argument

"The Colonials created sentient machines to fight their war for them. That is a mistake. I believe that someone corrupted their programming. Even if they are machines the irrational urge to commit genocide is something that is programmed by a human. "

"So you're telling me to activate that system if I find myself in a pinch huh?" said Billy

"Yes, that responsibility is what Ray had years ago now it is yours. Not only to protect yourself but others." Yang hands him the password to activate the system.

Billy reads it.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm not." said Yang Neumann who in his younger years hacked and copied Sharon Apple's base code.

* * *

**Macross 9**

"See you tomorrow, Myung-san, good night." said Aoi Tsuwabuki as she, Freya, Molly, Violetta and Liatris head back to their respective rooms in the hotel.

"Good night girls." said Myung

Myung returns to her hotel room adjacent to the girls.

She sees a picture frame of her son on side of the tabletop, on the other side is a picture of her, Isamu and Guld.

Myung wonders what her son and Isamu are up to now.

Then she notices her palm sized song energy gauge is registering something.

She wonders if it is the rock star Basara. Earlier their equipment during practice registered song energy. Unlike most divas who use holographic dresses for effects the Milky Dolls uses dresses with song energy converters. A lighter version than the one used by Fire Bomber during the Protodevlin War.

_Noynar miria ehndel protea…  
fotomi…_

_Here is a warm sea…_

Myung heard this song before. The theme of the Bird Human movie sung by Ranka Lee.

* * *

**Kobol**

Eventually Basara and company, Mylene, Emilia, Elma, Pedro, Miracle, Miranda, Muse and Therese, reach the end of the corridor and find a door. A door which opens for them.

They find a large room with what looks like computer consoles of a sort.

"Now your talking…" Miracle Jenius stepping out of her Valkyrie.

The other's following her lead. Emilia in her giant form also get out of her Quadraluun-Quilqua.

Miracle activates the computer and gets a schematic of the city.

Fortunately the language is Zentran-ish. It indicates some features of the city such as defensive barrier systems and a space hanger. Which could help in getting out.

Suddenly a holographic representation of a man and woman.

_Are you the Sign of Peace? _It asked

"Yes!" answered Mylene while Guvava having the same look of affirmation.

Suddenly a scanning beam goes over them.

_Confirmed , Zentradi-Protoculture hybrids and Protoculture sub-races._

_Identified Anima Spiritia._

The far side wall slides open revealing a window and staircase to grand artifact.

"Well that is something…" said Basara

"Yeah…" said Pedro

The six Jenius sisters are also agape at it.

"Uhh…What the is it?" asks Elma

Before them is the remains of a Protoculture Birdman's head.

"_Mylene, Emilia, Miracle, Muse, Therese, Miranda do you read me?" _their helmet comm. system responded. A voice familiar to the sisters.

"_Elma please respond" _said another female voice

"Miracle here, Oneesan is that you?" said Miracle

"_Yes little sister and I have Komilia here too and Elma's big sister." _said Moaramia

"Laiza is that you?" said Elma

"_Yes Elma I'm here for you."_

"_Is everyone alright?" _asks Komilia the eldest sister of the Jenius family

"Yes we're fine, we found the main city administration computer and something else…" said Miracle

Meanwhile Valkyries Diamond Force patrols the orbit of Kobol.

"D2 here, something is up ahead." said Eve

"Looks like ship debris." said Guld seeing pieces of large pylons

"According to the Colonials debriefing they nuked a basestar a couple of years ago." said Gamlin

Among the ruins of the Cylon Basestar Ginga Nijyuichi passively waits for reinforcements. His SV-51 at full stealth and optical camouflage using holograms hiding his presence from Diamond Force.

* * *

**Vajra Space **

"Oniisan!" screamed Ranka as she was taken by her Vajra pet Ai-kun which riding a larger yellow rhino beetle like Vajra.

"Ranka!" Brera chasing after her in his VF-27 Lucifer Valkyrie but a couple of large red Vajra are interfering with.

"You Bastards!" Brera shooting his gun pod in Battroid mode

A red Vajra grabs his VF-27

"Dammit!"

Then the Vajra gets blown up by a beam riffle not his own.

"_Well done Brera…" _said Grace O'Connor revealing two green VF-27s.

"_Simply cutting your tracer can't break the bonds between you and me."_

"Colonel…"

"_It seems the Vajra have noticed us. Those damn insects piss me off… "_

"_Did you have fun eloping with your younger sister?"_

"Sister… Ranka is…" said a shocked Brera

"_That's right but the time for magic ends. The midnight bell tolls." _Grace virtually snaps her fingers. Putting Brera in slave mode via his head piece with a fold quartz.

* * *

**Gallia 4**

Macross Quarter finds the remains of Macross 04 Global.

Taking whatever data that is not erased. Discovering the conspiracy of Grace O'Connor and Macross Galaxy to conquer the galaxy with the super-dimensional implant network and the Vajra, SMS sends their warning and finding to New UN Government but unfortunately this will take precious time due to fold lag and the Assembly resolution it will take time before reinforcements will come through.

**Macross 7 **

Fleet Captain Maximilian Jenius, his wife the President of Macross 7 Millia, General Maistrov and Exsedol made a special conference on what to do with the situation on Kobol and with Macross Frontier. Coming to a decision they call Aegis Focker , leader of the 727th Independent Special Command VF-X Ravens, and Isamu Dyson of SMS.

"Sirs" saluted Aegis Focker while Isamu Dyson didn't.

"Within the hour Macross 7 will rendezvous with Macross 9 but that is not the reason we called for you." said Maximilian Jenius

The monitor showed a region of space with a red dot.

"Earlier one of their singers' Ranka Lee song energy was detected. Your mission is ascertain the status of Macross Frontier and if possible the status also of Macross Galaxy.. Captain Focker, Dancing Skull Squadron will also be under your command. SMS Eagle Squadron will assist your operations. The Saratoga II, Vahalla III and Algenicus will be assigned to this mission." said Max

"A stealth mission understood." said Aegis Focker, knowing all three ships specializes on stealth operation.

"So a recon into possible hostile territory and report back huh?" said Isamu who is aware of the Vajra. Every SMS Squadron knows about those bugs. Not that Isamu is complaining. The guy who sign his checks is on Frontier.

"Why me? The ones contracting us is the Expedition." Isamu insubordinate as ever

"Captain you are one of the most experienced Veterans and Aces UN Spacy has ever produced" said Maistrov

"Officially we want to know Frontier's situation…." said Millia

"Unofficial you want me and Focker here to find out if the fleet rogue." finished Isamu

"Yes"

"Alright were in, I'm meaning to save the old man anyway." said Isamu

Referring to Richard Bilrer, owner of SMS.

"Understood we will get to the bottom of this mystery." said Aegis

The Uruga Class stealth carrier Saratoga II, stealth scout carrier Vahalla III and the stealth cruiser Algenix fold in to find Macross Frontier.

While Macross 7 fleet with the Colonial Fleet in a synchronized fold jump to FTL speeds to meet with Macross 9.

But as the moment the fleet is about to fold the entertainment and fold communication ship Holywood 7 first receives the message sent by Macross Quarter.

Meanwhile approaching the planet Kobol's space are three Ghosts from Macross Galaxy with their active stealth systems online making them invisible to radar.

Their mission is assisting Agent 21 to finish his mission. Each equipped with bio-neural circuitry making them on par or superior to ace level pilots.

But they are not the only ones with active stealth, several X-9 Ghosts have been tracking the Galactic Whales' fold signatures. Transmitting their data to the flagship of Supervision Army fleet. A four kilometer monster, more than twice the size of a Zentradi Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, armed with four large heavy convergence beam super dimension cannons. Its two bows resembling a pair of Nupetiet-Vergnitzs bows.

But this is no ordinary warship it is the biggest variable transforming capital in existence.

Due to its firepower one can call it the Macross Cannon.


End file.
